Fate,Darkness, and Meisters
by WowWaldo
Summary: Roxas and Xion both must return to Sora, for it is their fate. Nobodies, shrouded in Darkness will do whatever it takes to control Kingdom Hearts. Certain meisters from the DWMA must choose to either help reawaken Sora or unknowingly let him sleep forever. What hardships will be experienced with an unexpected encounter with two meisters and two nobodies? Feedback is nice.
1. The Mission

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringed intended. I _do not own_ anything in the story/fan fiction, everything belongs to their respective owners. This was for fun.

Word Count: 24

 **The following is a fan-based parody. Soul Eater and Kingdom Hearts are all owned by Atsushi Ōkubo, Tetsuya Nomura, and Square Enix.**

 **Please support the official release.**

 _Word Count: 27_

 ** _Chapter 1: The Mission_**

 _As a calm blue ocean wave hits the warm sand, a hermit crab in a silver shell wanders through, walking onto a light blue beach towel. In front of the hermit crab was now a dark blue swimming suit, and exposed skin. The hermit crab did what should be done._ _ ***Pinch***_

 _"_ _Ouch," Roxas got up, and noticed the scenery around him, "Wait...where am I?"_

 _Roxas looks around and realizes he's at a beach, the question was, how did he get here in the first place. He was sure that last he checked, he was sleeping in his room, on a cotton bed, in the Castle. He proceeded to shoo the hermit crab, then notices his raven friend Xion running towards him, in what looked like a purple swimsuit._

 _"_ _Hey Roxas, how was your nap?" Xion notices something moving beside her feet ¨, Look it's a hermit crab!" she exclaimed while picking up the little snapper._

 _As she stared at him, Roxas found himself confused about how they ended up at the beach, then he realized he was staring back at her and saw her swimsuit._

 _"_ _Is something the matter?" Xion asked moving her head in concern._

 _"_ _N-No, it's just that I didn't know we wore something besides black trench coats and robes." Roxas said, turning his head to gaze at the calm blue sea, "Honestly everything right now seems off."_

 _"_ _That's because we're on vacation. You're a workaholic who doesn't know how to use his vacation wisely, unlike Xion and me over here." Axel casually said wearing a green swimsuit and with a bag of sea salt ice cream. "Now, anyone want some ice cream?"_

 _Both Xion and Roxas smile. "We do." They all grabbed a popsicle and took a bite. It was salty and sweet, just the way they like it._

 _"_ _Yeah, this vacation is nice. "Roxas admitted taking another bite, and he turned to Axel to say something about ice cream, but Xion interrupted._

 _"_ _Okay Roxas your dream is over, it's time for you to wake up. Wake up!" Xion cheerily said slapping his ice cream bar out of his hand._

"My ice cream!" Roxas woke up and found himself in reality, or at least he hoped. He looked around him and saw the time on the clock. He had some time before it was work time. He wanted to talk to his friends to discuss about the beach. He set his priorities in order. _Talk to my friends, then receive a mission._ While walking, he was thinking about his recent dream and his precious friends.

Roxas proceeded into the activity room where the other members of Organization XIII would usually go before going on missions. _"I wonder why taking a vacation to the beach sounds exciting? Should I even be allowed to feel excitement? Everyone says nobodies don't have "emotions", yet I think I might have them, so am I a nobody? Axel and Xion are nobodies like me, yet they seem to have emotions just like me. What makes other people so different from us Nobodies?" Roxas asked_ himself mentally until he reached the activity room, where he saw Xion and Axel sitting on a couch who finished discussing about what to do on vacations.

"Hey Roxas," Axel cheerfully greeted, "Word on the street is that your mission is gonna be a real tough one today. But fear not, because I also hear that you're partnered up with Xion for today, so you better not hold her back." Axel to Roxas.

"As if, I wouldn't even dream of holding Xion back. Xion and me make a great team, so there's no way we can fail, isn't that right Xion?" Roxas retorted, taking a seat beside Axel, looking at his Raven-haired companion, Xion, for support against Axel's claim.

Roxas has known Axel since his first days in the Organization , and same goes for Xion, so Axel has always got their backs, so they always looked up to him in a metaphorical and literal way.

"That's right. Roxas and me can take on any mission together, because we can use teamwork. Also, Roxas has never held me back before, so there's no way he'll hold me back now." Xion happily responded, "Also, speaking of hearing things. I heard that you're partnered with Demyx today, you think you can handle him?"

"Who told you that?" Axel asked," Why must I be given such rotten luck? Heh, I'd rather get partnered up with Larxene, at least she helps get the mission over with."

"Heyy, have a heart, I have feelings too ya know. You ever gonna cut me some slack? "Demyx appeared wearing a blanket and having a thermometer in his mouth." Larxene is too vicious, even on simple missions like reconnaissance. You guys know me; reconnaissance is like my forte. Well second forte since my music with my Sitar is my first forte."

"What's with the get-up ya doofus? You know we're partnered up today. We're supposed to do a big heartless extermination down at Nightmare Before Christmas Town. So, that means we won't be doing any kind of recon mission for a while."

"Com'on Axel, give me a break this time; I'm sick like a dog over here, honest ***coughing*.** " Demyx pleaded.

"You're helping me whether you're clean as a whistle or sick as a dog, so go get packed up!" Axel said bossing Demyx around like Saix would.

"* **Groan*** I knew the Organization wouldn't even give me a break, even when I'm sick ***coughing***..." Demyx grumbled as he walked away to go get prepared.

"So Axel, can you use teamwork to finish your missions together?" Xion cheekily asked Axel, who was massaging his temples thinking of how exhausting today would be for him.

"Yeah, I'm a tough guy unlike you two softies." Axel confidently replies while reaching for something inside his coat, "Besides you guys might need my help. Anyway, have some elixirs. From the mission brief, I saw Xemnas give to Saix, you're gonna need all the help you can get."

"Thanks Axel, but shouldn't you keep some just in case? What if Demyx or you somehow get hurt?" Xion asked while Roxas accepted the offer.

"No worries. Knowing Demyx, he's probably loaded with more potions and ethers than all the organization members have combined." Axel smirked, "It's how he always gets ready."

"Alright, I guess it's time we head out, you ready Xion?" Roxas said getting off his comfortable place on the couch.

"Yeah." Xion replies following his lead.

Roxas and Xion walk towards Saix to receive their mission details. Every now and then before a mission Roxas would think about first impressions of everyone he's met in the Organization and compare to what he thinks of them now.

 _"_ _Axel, he's sometimes called the "Fury of Dancing Flames" the VIII (8th) member of Organization XIII (Roman Numerals means 13). He uses flames and chakrams. He's taught me everything about how to do missions, what friendship is like, and has pretty much all the answers to any questions that Xion or I ask. Despite giving sassy at times, which is often, he's still a dependable friend and someone I trust. Axel is the oldest out of Xion and me._

 _Xion, she also uses a Keyblade, just like me. Larxene and her are the only females in the Organization. Since the moment I met her, I think I had this connection with her, not like a normal friendship, but something that's different, it has similar feelings though. I asked Axel about it, but he can't seem to answer my question. How do I feel about Xion? She's important, I know that. I guess since I got recruited into the Organization before her, I want to help her like Axel has helped me. Yeah. That's gotta be it._

 _Saix, the VII member. Why does he hate Xion so much? She hasn't done anything wrong, she tries her best and Saix always insults her every time. I don't like it one bit. I wonder how the other members feel about Xion. Well, guess I'll have to think about this later, now it's mission time._

The two wielders of the Keyblade approach Saix the VII member and nicknamed," The Luna Diviner." He wore a black coat, and had an ocean blue hair, with an X-scar on his face. His scar wasn't just for show; he goes berserk during battles, showing no mercy to any foe in sight. Despite his monstrous abilities in battles, he's usually giving orders and missions to other members, and the right-hand man of Xemnas, The leader of Organization XIII. Making Saix mad is something Xion and Roxas don't want to do.

"Today Xion and Roxas, you two are going to the world of Soul Eater, you are granted permission for talking to SOME of the people there, as well as revealing yourselves." Saix handing them important papers regarding their objectives. "Also it's just another hunting mission, no failing unless you want to turn into dusks, do you two understand me?"

"Yes Sir." Both Xion and Roxas answered back. They felt a chill run through their backs as he creates a portal of darkness with a motion of his hand. Despite all members of Organization being able to make them; whenever Saix made it, it seemed to cold and scary.

 *** Xion and Roxas walk through the Corridor of Darkness***

While waiting for the Portal of Darkness to finish transporting them from the Castle into the world of Soul Eater, Roxas and Xion went over the papers Saix gave them, making sure they know what to do and if there's anything else they should know just in case Saix doesn't tell them something that could help make their mission be completed easier.

"To Organization members XIII and XIV,

 **Summary:**

A Target has surfaced in the Soul Eater world. Find it and eliminate it at once.

-Intel-

Also, be on the lookout for "witches" and Neoshadows.

Bring elixirs, potions, and ethers if the fight drags on.

 **Objective:** What must be accomplished. If the requirements are not completed; then returning to the castle will not be possible. Only return once all requirements are completed.

 **-Requirements-**

Defeat the Target.

Description: Big hands, strong body, watch out for its hands. Its legs are used for defense, and runs fast. It does not have a head, because it's eyes are on its body. It also has an emblem heartless logo on the front and back of the body.

Strengths: Close combat, can even take down many fighters.

Weakness:

Fire, but only in extreme levels of it.

Lighting, but only through cracks of the exterior body first.

Light base moves

Rewards/Bonuses: (If completing more than necessary to fill the quota, then certain bonuses will be given, also keep in mind that certain Emblem Heartless or Pureblood Heartless can drop items as well)

*For Example* By defeating a Neoshadow (A pureblood Heartless that has no heart and is stronger and faster than a Shadow or Mega-Shadow) has a chance in dropping items like a Combo Tech or Lightning Shard is likely, but it's even more likely to drop **nothing**.

Premium Orb

Thundaga Recipe

Diamond

Lightning Shard

Lightning Gem

How to return once a mission is completed?

Go find the Portal of Darkness, in which you originally came from.

 ***NOTICE** * The Portal of Darkness will not open until once all requirements are completed*

What if someone has much potential and can help the Organization?

Test their abilities, see if they can fight, defend, and retreat if necessary.

If they are qualified, then recruit them.

 ***NOTICE*** If they are not qualified, then you can help train them until they are qualified. Anyone can help fulfill the duty of forming **Kingdom Hearts** , even the weakest ones have their uses.

How does completing these certain missions help the Organization?

By going on Recon (Reconnaissance) Missions, the other members will be informed ahead of time about what the other worlds have, so when a mission needs accomplishing, then the area around them already got scouted.

By going on Recruiting Missions, the Organization will have more members available to help achieve the goal of achieving Kingdom Hearts.

By going on Shadow Glob missions, the crowds of Shadows will disperse and cause less disturbance.

By going on Hunting missions, the desired target will be eliminated and the hearts will go to Kingdom Hearts.

Note: For this mission, Organization Member I, Xemnas grants special permission for Organization Members XIII and XIV to interact and reveal themselves to some people in this world of Soul Eater, however do not reveal yourselves to too many people.

From, The Organization

After reviewing the papers, the Portal of Darkness had finally transferred Roxas and Xion into the World of Soul Eater.

 ***Scenery of a town in Soul Eater ***

As Roxas and Xion exited the Portal of Darkness, they explored and took notes of the close by streets, houses, and alleyways. The dirt and filth all around made the place reek, and lots of slashes and gashes on the walls and even floor. Shattered windows left and right. Even glass remained on the floor.

"Alright Roxas, what do you think we can conclude about this place, besides that it smells and is badly damaged?" Xion asking as they looked around, searching for any signs of their Target.

"Well… "Roxas said examining the slashes at a stone wall," It seems whoever was fighting, somehow beat all of the heartless. But something happened, and there's some weird trail of dust in the alleyway. Whoever was fighting must have done something pretty drastic near the end."

"Alright, so since this place is so beaten up, I guess we can say the heartless have disturbed the place for quite some time, after some time, that's when someone decided to fight back."

"What makes you think that? If it was a problem from the start, wouldn't the residents try to fight back?" Roxas asked.

"Well I think they would fight from the start, but they failed, which is why this place is in bad shape. Eventually someone different had to help and did something drastic. "Xion said as she examined broken concrete.

*Xion examines the papers Saix gave them earlier*

"... Strange, anyway let's go search and ask around, maybe one of the locals might know." Xion suggests.

"Wait. Asks the locals, but every mission so far the others always said -"

"Remember, we have permission for this one, so let's use it wisely." Xion interrupted him

"Right."

 ***Xion and Roxas searching for the whereabouts of their** **Target** *****

 ***MEANWHILE***

At the same time, in the same city, while Roxas and Xion kept searching for their Target, another duo of teenagers began fighting against heartless. A boy who could take the shape of a scythe, and a girl who can wield him in that form. Currently their situation was far from dire, but in a fight to survive, anything can happen within a matter of seconds.

"Here they come, get ready!" the Boy in Scythe form says.

"Right!" The Girl responds slicing another heartless Soldier down.

"Geez what up with these things, every time we slice them, more keep coming!"

"I know! I think we might have to use our **Soul Resonance** on these things!"

"Are you sure? We can just temporary run and think of a plan afterwards."

"No, if we don't take care of them, who will? There aren't any other meisters and weapons around and the locals can't seem to do much either, so it's either now or never, besides what are the odds of all these creeps getting together anyway? It'll just be like taking down that other creature we took down an hour ago."

"Fine, we'll use it…-" She jumps back and prepares the move," Are you ready?"

"Hell yeah!" the heartless watch and wait.

*The glow surrounds them and she spins the Scythe*

 **"** **Soul Resonance! / Soul Resonance!"** They both shout

The Scythe transforms as the determined girl takes her stance," Come at me creeps!" The heartless all come at them.

 *** Close by and back to Xion and Roxas ***

Roxas and Xion slowly walked, listening to the quietness of the town. As the day went longer, the quietness made them feel more uneasy. They heard fighting in the distant and within minutes it stopped. They could not pinpoint where the fighting happened, but they decided to walk in that direction, in hopes of finding any clues for their Target.

"Xion, you think it's strange how we've haven't seen any heartless today?" Roxas asked

"Now that you mention it, yeah, you're right. I would have guessed a town like this would be crowded with them, even if someone else was fighting them. What if someone else already took down our Target?" Xion said becoming worried.

"Well, IF that happened, it would only come back again because only our Keyblades can send them to Kingdom Hearts." Roxas reminded her.," Anyway let's keep sear-"

 ***SMACK***

A sparkly Yellow Opera out of nowhere, flies and slams into Roxas' head, and vanishes as Roxas falls onto the floor, leaving imaginary stars and fairies to dance around his head.

"Roxas!" Xion said, witnessing the whole thing. Her instincts told her to look around, they've been ambushed by heartless and emblem heartless.

"Well the heartless are here, but where's our Target?" she muttered. When she tried touching Roxas, in trying to pick him up, a ball of light formed in front of Xion. Xion looked at the ball curiously, it slowly went directly into Xion's chest and out, then into Roxas' chest. A bright link between the two was formed, and the ball of light that appeared quickly vanished once the bright link had disappeared.

"Roxas did you see that glow?" Xion asked as she shook him.

"Ughhh…" Roxas groaned as he regained consciousness as the stars and fairies waved goodbye," What light? Anyway, right now let's just take care of these heartless."

"Right."

Roxas and Xion extended their arms, trying to summon their Keyblades but nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" Xion panicking, desperately trying to imagine the form of the Keyblade. She felt a warm feeling in her hand, but couldn't see the Keyblade appearing or popping out. She kept on trying to summon the Keyblade despite the numerous failed attempts.

"I don't know. I can't seem to make mine appear either." Roxas responded becoming frustrated.

A Shadow heartless jumped at Roxas with claws ready for the kill. It's eyes brightly shined, it's claws was inches away from Roxas' face.

"Back off of Roxas!" Xion shouted and punches that Shadow heartless into the other heartless, causing a few to vanish.

" _Woah, I've never been that strong!"_ She said astonished.

"Xi-Xion what's wrong with you. Your hand, it's not a hand anymore!" Roxas screams dumbfoundedly.

Xion sees her "hand". The glove and skin was no longer shown; it was replaced with what looked like the end of a Keyblade. Despite the appearance, it still felt like her hand, but just looked like a Keyblade. She gazed at this sight and wondered, _"Could it have been from the light?"_

"Try summoning your Keyblade again, I'll hold them off a bit." Roxas says throwing a brick at them

Xion obeyed Roxas, and closed her ocean blue eyes. This time her concentration had strengthened immensely, the Keyblade's image was clearer than it ever had been before in her mind; the hilt, the blade, the shape, the weight, the edges, all of it she remembered in greater detail than before bursting in her mind. Suddenly, darkness appeared from the cracks of the broken concrete. Within seconds it had surrounded her completely.

"Roxas help!"

Roxas turned around and saw not Xion, but a Keyblade on the floor. Instinctively he ran and picked it up.

"Xion? XION where are you?" Roxas shouted while running from the heartless. "Where is Xion? _Why am I running from the heartless?"_

 _"_ _I'm right here, you're holding me Roxas!"_

Roxas ran into an empty alleyway and looked at the Keyblade that had supposedly just imitated Xion's voice. Before Roxas could do anything else the previous heartless had all jumped at him, about to strike Roxas down, hoping to get the kill.

" **WITCH HUNTER**!" an unexpected fighter appears; jumping down from a roof above, and slashed with a big Scythe emitting lots of light in her hand into the ground. The big Scythe broke, forming into a smaller version, as all the light that surrounded it, had transferred onto the floor, and eliminating all the heartless who got hit by the light. This mysterious fighter had saved Roxas and the Keyblade he picked up.

 ***Scene of heartless vanished***

There laid in front of Roxas. A fierce petite white Caucasian girl wearing a black coat and underneath was a school uniform made of a plaid skirt, black shorts, white shirt sleeve, and a pair of X-shoes. She looked exhausted and stared sharply into Roxas' sky blue eyes with her vomit green eyes and onto his questionable black trench coat with a hoodie attached. Roxas was cautious and speechless because he had gotten a weird vibe from the stranger's stare.

The female fighter on the other hand, couldn't say it out loud, but something seemed wayyy off about this guy that put her on edge. His dark style of clothing practically covered his entire body, the only thing shown was his face. What made him look weird was that unusually large key he was holding. "Who is this guy? _What kind of weapon is that? Is that a big key? Can keys even be that big or be used as weapons? Could he be a meister that goes to a different school? Who's his partner, I can't a reading on this guy." she_ questioned mentally. Whatever the case, she was exhausted from all that fighting and this kid seemed suspicious, so maybe he's new to the slaying Kishin business. Perhaps asking him a few questions might put her on ease. First time for everything.

"* **Huff, huff*** What kind of meister are you? You're supposed to use your partner to whack the enemies, not run away from them!" she tiredly stated, lecturing Roxas out of the blue.

"Huh? Where's Xion? Who are you? And what's a Meister? "Roxas feeling unprepared for getting questioned about something he wasn't informed of. However, he should at least respond.

"Shouldn't you give introductions before asking questions?" Xion's voice said coming from the Keyblade.

"Ahhh!" Roxas said dropping the Keyblade on the floor," Did the Keyblade just talk?"

"Ouch!" The Keyblade squeaked upon hitting the floor

"Haha" the mysterious girl laughed, relaxing her shoulders, losing all the tension she had previously and starts laughing some more.

"What's so funny?" Roxas said looking confused.

"I'm sorry, it's just that… That weapon you dropped, I'm pretty sure that IS Xion, the girl you talked about." The female fighter said

"!... Xion you've become the Keyblade?"

"Yes, that's what I tried telling you earlier Roxas." Xion said in Keyblade form

" _So this Xion girl is a weapon, so this guy must be her meister, or at I think… what do you think partner?"_

 _"_ _I don't care, he's probably just a cosplayer. Either that or he's new to the whole slaying Kishin business, human weapons and meister life."_ the boy shrugged while still in weapon form just in case any more of those creeps appeared again.

"Xion, can you get out of the Keyblade?" Asked Roxas

"Uhh, do you know how to not be in weapon form Xion? If not, my partner can help you I think." she asked pointing to her Scythe, " _I think you might be right, they might actually be new to this."_

"S-sure. Any help would be much appreciated." Xion replied as Roxas picked her up in Keyblade form.

The girl's Scythe had changed formed into a demi-human, the blade into an arm, and the staff became the rest of his body. He revealed his human form. A young teenage boy with white hair going on one side, red eyes, white pointed teeth, a band on his head with "Soul" on it, red jeans that almost reached the floor, and a black and yellow jacket. For some reason, he looked rather uninterested about this whole scenario. When he pressed his hand onto the Keyblade's end, Roxas went on guard but waited to see what this guy would do.

"GET OUT OF YOUR WEAPON FORM" he said loudly, sending a wave into the Keyblade.

"AHH" The Keyblade said, causing it to deform and return to Xion form.

Roxas may have been prepared for an attack, but he wasn't prepared for that. Xion's sudden return shocked herself as well as Roxas causing her to drop on the floor.

"Xion! Are you alright?" Roxas said worriedly and offering a hand.

"Yes, I'm fine. The image of the Keyblade faded and I became myself again." Xion excitedly said as she accepted Roxas' hand, "Thanks Roxas."

"Yeah. That's how weapons work." he interrupted them," If you want to stay in weapon form, just imagine the weapon and become it, and if you want to revert, just stop thinking of the weapon and imagine yourself."

"Hey, that's a bit rude isn't it. Anyway, I'm Maka Albarn, a meister. And my Partner Weapon over here is Soul "Eater" Evans, a Scythe. So, who are you two?" she asked

"I'm Xion."

"I'm Roxas. Also what's a mei..ster and Partner Weapon?"

"You don't know what a meister is?" Maka asked surprised," Definitely _new to the Kishin business."_ Maka mentally noted, "It's a person who can wield a weapon form. And a person can become a weapon, and the meister uses them to take enemies down." Maka explained

"So Xion can become a weapon, does that mean I'm her meister? "Roxas asked

"I would make the conclusion yes." Maka began," So would you like to join-"

 ***Pah Pah Pah, Many More Heartless appear and even The** **Target** **Appears too***

"Maka, more of those creatures! Get ready!" Soul stated, on guard.

"Ugh, more of them? Alright let's do this! Xion, Roxas if you two want to run, do it now. Soul and I can handle this." Maka prompts them.

"No, our Target is there too. Roxas and I will help you fight." Xion says.

 _Their_ _Target_ _? So, they're from the DWMA too? Or from somewhere else? Are they actually new to the kishin business? Just who are these two? Maka asked mentally_

"Alright, but if it gets too rough, run you two." Maka tells them

"Yeah the same goes for you."

Soul and Maka holds hand and Soul transforms into the Scythe. His arm became a black and red blade, and his body transformed into the staff. When his transform was complete, Maka began to spin him around. After spinning, and striking a battle pose, she charged towards them.

"Xion can you transform into the Keyblade?"

"Y-yeah, but let's do what they did just in case. The… uhh hand thing, so that I don't end up on the floor." Xion suggests blushing slightly.

"Uh, okay."

Xion and Roxas imitated what Maka and Soul did. Xion felt Roxas' warm hands through the gloves, she felt confident that they could get the job done. She trusted his abilities to wield a Keyblade, this time she needed to trust herself to become the Keyblade for him to wield.

 _Can I do this right? What if I can't do it right? Would Roxas no longer want a to have a friendship with me? No, no, Roxas isn't like that, neither is Axel. If I made a mistake, they would be there to help me fix it; it's what friends are for. Right now, we have a job to accomplish, I must do this for Roxas. Do it for Roxas. I will do this right, Be the Keyblade. Be... The... Keyblade..._

The image of the Keyblade fills Xion's mind and she transforms into the Keyblade. Her arm became the blade, her hand formed into the handle, and her body became the pommel. The Heartless came at them, while the Target, silently watches to examine what will happen. The battle begins.

The soldiers lash and slash at Maka, only for her to spin her scythe to take the hit, she dashes pasts them and cuts them from behind. Yellow Operas began casting lighting spells at Maka, only to get interrupted and struck down by Roxas. Roxas was slowly getting used to using Xion in Keyblade form. The Keyblade to him felt a bit heavier, but much warmer and stronger. _Did Xion weigh more than a Keyblade? Or did her Keyblade form weigh more than the average Keyblade?_ Whatever the case was, the impact he gave the Yellow Operas seemed to have more damage than he thought after the Hearts came out after a few blows.

 _"_ _Why are hearts coming out instead of human souls? Why do the hearts look so pinkish? Where are the hearts going? Is there something special about Xion's Keyblade form?"_ Maka wondered as she saw the hearts ascend into the sky.

 _"_ _Great, all that's left are Shadows, Soldiers, a Neoshadow, a Sergeant, a Pink Concerto, and our_ _Target_ _. We got this." Roxas mentally said, feeling more confident._

"Xion, can you use magic in this form?" Roxas quickly asked evading a toxic cloud and slashes from Shadows and Soldiers.

"I think so. Just tell me which type of magic you need, and I'll try my best to do it. Okay?"

"Alright. I'll give the signal for a Fire." Roxas told her.

Before Roxas could give the signal, a Neoshadow creeped up from behind and Roxas got stunned by its shockwave, and the remaining three soldiers and the Sergeant darted towards him ready to finish him with a deadly barrage of kicks. The Sergeant went first kicking him so hard he launched into the wall of an alleyway," AUGH." Roxas groaned in pain as the three Soldiers ran after him in unison.

"Roxas get up!" Xion in Keyblade form screamed as the Soldiers all prepared to curb-stomp whatever life Roxas had left in him. Before the three Soldiers could finish him off, Maka sprinted and used her Scythe to slice all three. She succeeded in eliminating the last of the Soldiers in that attack; however, the Sargent dodged the last slice and retaliated with a devastating kick to Maka's stomach, causing her to crash into the wall beside Roxas.

"AUGHH ***Cough* *Cough*** " Maka winced in pain, while holding one hand on her stomach, and the other holding onto to Soul's Scythe form. Her form was shaky and her legs wobbled.

"Roxas, I said run if things get tough. I... can take them." Maka told Roxas, as she tiredly walked between him and the Sergeant.

Roxas felt his pride was attacked and felt that Maka was trying to beat him at his one job for Organization XIII. Roxas groggily raised his Keyblade at the Sergeant and said,"Fire!"

Maka saw this as a signal to jump out of the way. She jumped just as the Fire came out of the Keyblade and blasted the Sergeant in the face. Before the Sergeant could give one last kick, it exploded and its heart went up. The shadow types and Pink Concerto slowly went closer to the two fighters.

"You can use magic!? When did meisters use magic?" Maka said with a puzzled look.

 _"_ _Where did these two come from?"_ she asked again mentally

"Can't you use magic too? Isn't your **Overlimit** a magic thing?" Roxas asked drinking a yellow bottle and tossing another at Maka," Here, drink this. It'll restore your energy."

Maka caught the yellow bottle and eyed it suspiciously.

 _"_ _Maka careful, you can't trust these guys just yet. This sounds too good, and too weird."_ Soul told her.

 _"_ _I know Soul, but these two don't look like they're trying to trick us. He's helping us fight. Whoever he is. If anything does happen, I'll tell you straight away. I promise."_ Maka reassuring Soul. Maka drank the bottle in one slurp. Suddenly the pain from the Sargeant's kick faded, and her fatigue was gone.

"Wow, what is this stuff?" Maka asked Roxas who was too busy slamming the Shadows with his Weapon partner left and right. _"That's rude. Guy can't even keep a conversation during a fight."_ Soul commented. _"Oh shush."_ Maka merely said spinning Soul in Scythe mode, and challenged the Neoshadow to fight her," Hey ugly! Fight me!" but it had somewhat backfired, because both the Neoshadow and the Pink Concerto began to approach her at the same time.

"Maka, you wanna wait for Roxas to finish taking down those weirdos so he can help you take these two down, or you think you handle these two?" Soul telling Maka her choices from his perspective.

Maka felt a chill go up her spine as the two creatures got closer. It was an exciting chill that told her that taking on two would be a challenge. Her heart started to beat a little faster, yet her breathing became more steady. A confident yet wild smile came out. She was gonna take them both on.

"Soul, I want to take them both on. But let's use **Soul Resonance** , I have an idea." Maka prompted confidently.

"Heh, I knew you would pick the cooler option. I'm ready anytime." Soul smugly said.

Maka grins, and throws a rock at a lantern, causing it to burn into a barrel trashcan. This was her idea of innovation that would come out as crazy, new, and that would kill two, or maybe three birds with one stone. In this case, with one signature slash to take down those creeps for good.

Standing next to the burning barrel, Maka calls out the Neoshadow and Pink Concerto to fight, but louder than the first time. They both approach her even more cautiously. Maka knew the creatures had yet to enter her Scythe's range. She began spinning Soul in a fast tempo with slow heartbeats following along. Roxas had finished taking down the rest of the shadows and saw the spectacle before them.

" **Soul Resonance/ Soul Resonance!** " Both Maka and Soul shouting in glowing unison. The scythe and took a new form, a brighter, sharper, and bigger version of the first scythe Maka was using when she saved Roxas and Xion earlier.

"I-is this their **over limit**?" Roxas saw with awe leaving his open jaw.

"I think so, I think it might be best to watch what Maka plans to do, but take some distance and go behind for backup, just in case." Xion said in Keyblade form.

Roxas went with Xion's plan and waited to see what Maka was planning.

Maka lowered the newer scythe near the barrel of fire. The Scythe was on fire. _. ._ " _Ouch, hey you sure you know what you're doing Maka? I can take the heat like the next guy, but even I have my limits, so hurry up_!" Soul said, burning with literal fire.

Maka bolted towards the Neoshadow first, who accepted the young challenger. Before the Neoshadow contact its deadly claws, Maka leaped above and in an intense swing with Soul, an upward slash, cutting the Neoshadow's head to its torso, and when Maka hit the ground, she spun back at the Neoshadow, she swung her Scythe around her body and slashed once more, this time the Scythe that was on fire, setting the Neoshadow on fire, causing it to explode, and vanquish. The radius of the explosion didn't cause too much damage, but sent dust and debris at Maka's way, who was close by, and had her vision clouded with dust everywhere, she couldn't see the bigger creature with the dust in her face.

"Aero!" A blast of wind, sending all the dust and debris past Maka, saving her from any harm. Maka turned to see Roxas waving his hand signaling good job. She gave thumbs up in response and remembered Soul was still on fire, and she thought she try a signature move before they exhausted themselves. The Pink Concerto cut the distance and head butted Maka, sending her into the sky. That hurt Maka a lot, but she was now high enough to perform the move. Hopefully she wouldn't miss. Maka started to descend at a fast pace, and close by to the Pink Concerto. The list of key things needed to pull this off went through Maka's head," _Speed? Check. In Range? Check. Soul Resonance? Double check. Victory? It's almost checked." "_ _ **Witch-Hunt!**_ _"_ Maka slashed the Pink Concerto in half, eliminating it, and sent a shockwave of light and fire following suit eliminated and reaching onto Roxas and Xion's Target. The Target finally took action and dashed through the light n' fire.

"Maka dodge, it's coming straight for us!" Soul warned her. She tried to evade, but the Target still slammed her into a wall.

"AUGHHH" Maka agonized in pain.

" Maka watch out!" Soul shouts. While Maka tried to find an opening with one eye open. The big Scythe form was gone, along with the flames. Since Soul was in normal Scythe form, this meant their **Soul Resonance** was broken. She saw Roxas running towards her and the Target, pointing the Keyblade like he was gonna use another spell.

" **FIREAGA**!" Roxas shouted as a bigger fireball shot out at the Target. The Target got off Maka and dodged the big flame, while Maka barely got away from it too. The Target changed courses and aimed its punches towards Roxas and Xion.

"Are you on our side or not?!" Both Maka and Soul angrily shouted at Roxas who was too busy blocking each attack from the Target, unable to counter at all.

"Soul, I'm going in for another charge, you think we can use **Witch Hunt** one more time?" Maka asked, running towards the Target who had Roxas against the wall now.

"I don't think we have enough time right now, that Roxas guy looks like he's almost done for against that thing. I'd say we should go in like this, I have no flames on me this time and if we give him some time, he might be able to blast that thing sky high. "Soul responded

Maka was now in range to slash at the Target who was pretty much bullying Roxas against a wall. He was trying to protect Xion at all cost because she was beaten out of Keyblade form after blocking so many hits, the image of the Keyblade was beaten out of her head. Maka slashed at it's body with all the strength she could muster with all her might. While the Target used one hand to capture Roxas and Xion's body, it used the remaining hand to extend and catch Soul's Chine in Scythe mode (The Chine is the long sharp part at the end of a Scythe).

 ***BBBZZZTTT***

Shockwaves came out, zapping the energy out of Soul and Maka at a rapid pace. Soul got in the crossfire and forced out of Scythe mode due to mental exhaustion and Maka fell on her knees by physical exhaustion. The Target had grabbed both Maka and Soul together in one hand and put them with a defeated Roxas and Xion. The Target had defeated two Organization members and a Meister and Weapon duo.

 ** _Word Count: 6,564_**


	2. The Savior

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these things.

Word Count: 8

 ** _Chapter 2: The Savior_**

Everyone was struggling to break free of the Target's grasp. Despite all their efforts, no one could succeed.

"Not like this, not until we take down this Kishin." Soul muttered angrily, unable to do a thing.

"Soul we'll think of... something. We are going to make it. All four of us are going to make it out... Alive." Maka said, feeling her body getting crushed by the strength of the Target's hand.

"Xi-Xion… can you cast any spells in your normal form? Maybe we can… ugh" Roxas quickly asked unable to break free, slowly losing consciousness

"I'm sorry Roxas, I can't, it's not working, it's my fault we're in this mess. If only… I … was… stronger." Xion slowly cried out. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Her vision was slowly fading to black.

The Target's grip was getting even stronger and increasing pressure with each passing minute. Would this be the end of their tale? Would their lives be lost before it's been lived? Would they be avenged? What would be avenging someone matter, when it won't bring them back?

Roxas felt hopeless, he felt the end was near and his comrades in battle would also join him shortly. He stared at the heartless. He felt nothing but shame that Xion and him failed to eliminate a single target, what made things worse was that others got involved. " _Is this how it all ends?"_ Roxas saw something coming this way, more so towards the Target, _"... What's that?"._ Whatever it was, it was engulfed in darkness. The closer it got, the darkness took a form, it was a person wearing a lot of dark clothing. The person threw two chakrams at the Target with such an intensity, flames surrounded it as hit the Target's back and the Chakram on the left had went deep into the back of the Target.

 ***shriek*** The Target cried out, showing how it was in gruesome agony. It released Roxas, Xion, Maka, and Soul onto the ground, to try pull the Chakrams out. All four looked up to see who had saved them. Maka along with Soul didn't know the identity of the savior, but it seemed Roxas and Xion knew who it was.

He was a tall man wearing a long black trenchcoat, black boots, black gloves, he had medium skin, purple diamond tattoos under his emerald green eyes, and spiky red hair. He looked rather sweaty and tired, and as if he was woken up and was sick, which was assumed because he had an eye mask on his forehead, sweat was all over his face, and boogers slowly flowed out his nose.

"Soul, get up!" Maka said helping Soul get on his feet. " _Any idea who this guy is?"_

"Thanks Maka." Soul said getting up. " _No clue, but with that outfit, I'd say he's probably with the other two we met earlier. They don't seem infiltrated with the Witch Organization crew though. Even though he saved us, stay on guard. Got it Maka?"_

"Yeah, what about Roxas and Xion, shouldn't we stay with them just in case this guy can't win?" Maka asked pointing to them.

 _"_ _Are you sure you want to stick around and wait for these guys?"_

 _"_ _Yes, absolutely."_

 _"_ _Fine, it's your choice, and my duty as your weapon. I'll stay by your side."_

 _"_ _Thanks Soul."_

 _"_ _No biggie."_ Soul said as they stood up. They chose to watch what would happen next.

"Axel you're here?!" Roxas and Xion smiling with a ray of hope in their eyes.

"Of course, it's Axel, the one and ***achoo*** only. Now you two gonna help me out?" Axel smirked as he caught one of the chakrams that the Target pulled out of its back.

"Axel ***gesundheit *** and watch out, it can fight off even 4 fighters off at the same time, it's really... tough..." Xion tiredly said, before resting against Roxas.

"Heh, we loved to, but right we can't really move, sorry Axel. But I'm sure you can handle this since you're a big boy, right?" Roxas told him as he rested beside an exhausted Xion.

"Yeah, you have a point, a big tough guy like me," Axel said walking towards the Target and wiping his boogers off with a tissue," will blow this one away." ***Blows nose*.**

"You really think you can take that thing on by yourself?! The four of us didn't even have a chance against it." Soul asked while grabbing Maka's hand.

Axel had no idea of the identity of the two teens, and why they were here, but if he had to guess; he would have to say, Roxas and Xion got beat by fighting the Target, and then the two teens tried to help, which lead to them all hurt by it. Axel then looked at the walls and ground around him. The damaged walls and ground had intrigued him. _Roxas and Xion couldn't have done anything like that_. Axel concluded that the fighters had gotten beat by the Target, who appears to have much potential in destruction and combat. He didn't even need to read the report to understand this.

"Golly, when you put it that way, I don't stand a chance. ***achoo*** However, I'm stronger than those two put together, probably even stronger. Wait, can you two do me a favor and take them somewhere safe? I don't want them getting hurt because of my amazing techniques." Axel chuckled.

"Wish we could help, however, Maka and I are here to stay, if that thing is still around and making some noise, we're staying and helping until it gets slayed first. "Soul stated.

"Alright, if you get hurt, not my fault. "Axel said," _Maybe these teens might be good fighters, who knows? Not me of course."_ summoning his chakrams," Now it's time to get to business."

 **Axel vs** **Target**

The Target was already in pain because of Axel's previous chakram throws, and Axel was already tired previously from running towards them along with a lack of sleep and a runny nose. The Target lunged at Axel with its large hands closing in, and Axel jumped above and launched a barrage of fireballs. The fire seemed to deal some damage, but the Target used its left hand to block most of the Pyromaniac's Flames. With its right, the Target caught Axel's body, but with his arms still free.

"Tch!" Axel grunted, knowing it's specialty with breaking things with its hands.

The Target proceeded to increase pressure, at a constant speed, and Axel using his two chakrams, struck the Target's forearms deep. The Target shrieked once more, and added more pressure at twice the speed. Despite all the pain reaching into Axel's body and mind, he became even more determined to eliminate the Target.

"Hah, I'm stronger than that!" Axel shouted, summoning deadly concentrated fire, aiming it at the Target. The intensity of the ball of flames was becoming so compact, the flames started to change color from a crimson red into a yellow sunset; Axel's flames slowly became stronger, he began to sweat faster and faster. Axel's arms began to shake due to the intensity of the ball of flames' difficulty to control, his body felt like it was getting crushed, like grape slowly mashed into wine.

 ***CRACK* *CRACK***

The Target was breaking Axel's ribs.," Sure, take my ribs for all I care," ***CRACK** * "I'll even throw in my arm if I have to! In exchange, I'll take your life!" Axel shouted, releasing the yellow fire, it contacted the body of the Target. The hands and arms of the Target was burnt to nothing, setting Axel free and onto the floor, taking a knee, with his right hand clutching a Chakram and used the left to try to nurse his broken ribs by holding it in place.

The impact of the flame ball sent the Target flying and hitting against a big wall made of steel. The Target became engulfed in a sunset colored ball of flame, remains of its body was crumbling and it gave one last shriek before exploding. ***SHHHREIIK* *PAH*** A pink heart appeared where the Heartless was destroyed and ascended into the violet night sky.

The Target was successfully eliminated. Therefore, the Roxas and Xion could return to the castle and rest from a hard day's work, while Axel wanted even more rest because he felt that his day was even harder than theirs.

Besides, he's the one that would probably have to carry them back despite his current injuries... Or maybe he could get the two teens earlier he saw to do it for him. Axel may have not been the smartest guy around in the Organization, but even he knew the values of working smarter and not harder.

Maka and Soul both approached Axel, while Roxas and Xion slept against the wall. Maka and Soul both had to admit what they saw was awesome, the Man with red hair and could control fire; they did not want to end up on his bad side. The red headed man gave Maka and Soul a friendly demeanor, telling them he wasn't an enemy.

"So are you two alright? It'd be a shame if you two got hurt. "Axel greeted.

"No, we're fine, just kinda beaten here and there, I think you should turn your attention on Roxas and Xion over there, I think they've had it worse. Also, Mister, thank you for saving us, I'm Maka, and this is Soul. What's your name?" Maka greeted.

"Well, since you already know the names of Roxas and Xion, I'm guessing they used that special permission to good use." Axel scratched his head," Anyway I'm Axel, can you two act like you never saw us before? I don't want my boss to throw a fit because I intervened with a mission to help out a friend."

"Wait, so are you training these two?" Soul asked.

"More or less, the others helped out too." Axel gestured," Don't ask who the others are, I can't say their names, because I don't wanna say too much."

Before asking anything else, a sudden aura filled the area, Maka recognizes this feeling, it was a presence of a witch. Maka used her **Soul Perception** to pinpoint the location of the witch, she looked around, and looked up; the witch was in the sky the entire time. _Why did she decide to undo her_ _ **Soul Protection**_ _?_

The witch slowly descended onto the ground, where Dark Arrows appeared everywhere, on the buildings, floor, and even midair. The witch's true appearance was hidden under a dark cloak, with white markings of a snake appearing around the top of the hood, and she wore no shoes. Her stature was of no child, and clearly an adult, especially with her. Measurements.

"Hello _Axel,_ " The witch spoke, "Why did you interfere? Were you not informed about this special mission?"

"Axel, who is this woman, how does she know your name?" Maka questioned, as Soul grabbed Maka's hand again, and transformed into his scythe form.

"Interfere with wha-ahhh," Axel felt a sneeze coming on, but nothing came out…" what? All I did was save my fellow buds." Axel responded ignoring Maka's questions." What's wrong with that? Also, I wasn't informed about any special missions either, so who are you? "

Maka took a quick glance at Axel, who looked more exhausted than Roxas and Xion did, and scanned the area with her **Soul Perception** , suddenly she couldn't see or sense Roxas nor Xion. Maka felt even more uneasy now that she could not sense the wavelengths of her new founded comrades. Maka aimed her scythe at the witch, who didn't show any facial expressions.

"What did you do to Roxas and Xion?! I can't sense them!" Maka angrily said with a threatening tone," Either give them back or I'll eliminate you immediately!"

"My, my, aren't you making quick assumptions. I didn't do anything at all, I had my child do it for me, "The witch showed a magical circle, showing Roxas and Xion resting together against a different building wall," see I didn't harm them whatsoever, and you wouldn't be able to defeat my child, let alone me anyway."

"Your child? So, that means you're a mother? Why would a mom put her own child close to danger? "Maka becoming anxious to attack.

"Yes, Crona is my own child, and with Ragnarok as the weapon, you will never be able to defeat them, not in reality or in your wildest dreams. Therefore, they had never got in harm's way to begin with." the Witch laughed.

"Alright lady, who are you exactly and what you want?" Axel asked becoming impatient because his friends could be in danger.

"My, either you are quite the actor OR you really haven't been informed, oh well. I'm from the Witch Association, the same Association that has recently formed an alliance with your special group called **Organization XIII**. And what I wanted was simply a matter of following orders. I honestly didn't account for someone defeating my new experiment, but that just means I need to experiment even more. Until we meet again, good bye~."

Before Maka could do anything, the Witch had vanished, leaving no trace behind along with the Dark Arrows vanishing. Axel threw his chakram at a corner of a building in anger and shouted," Who was she!? Where's Roxas and Xion!?"

"I can't sense them anywhere?! Why can't I sense them? What if she kil-" Maka thinking of illogical probabilities, but still possible.

"Maka, snap out of it, we'll find them. I think that Witch wasn't lying when she said she wouldn't harm them it's crazy, in fact, they might actually be nearby." Maka looked puzzled by her partner's statement.

"Nearby? How can you trust a Witch?" Maka questioned.

"Watch," Soul told her, walking towards Axel and telling him something, with Axel nodding," You ready Axel?"

"Yeah." Axel responded

"3-2-1..." Soul prompted

"ROXAS, XION, WHERE ARE YOU!" Both Axel and Soul shouted in unison, at the top of their lungs.

 _"_ _That's his plan?"_ Maka disappointingly sighed, thinking she was a fool for thinking Soul might've had a legitimate plan.

Their efforts did make Maka fell a little more confident that they would reunite with their new comrades Xion and Roxas again. The new trio began searching around the area in hopes of finding Roxas and Xion.

"Hey Axel," Soul asked while checking a dumpster," How are you exactly associated with the Witch Association? What's Organization XIII?"

"... I wasn't told about any the alliances with this **Witch Association**." Axel tiredly said looking up a tree. _Guess Isa didn't care to tell me about this either._

Maka started climbing a rooftop. "I'm going get a birdseye view, maybe we might be able to find a clue that way."

"Hold on, we'll join you, six eyes are probably better than two." Axel tiredly joked, telling Soul to follow up to the rooftop.

"Shouldn't you rest? "Soul asked yawning," That fight took a lot in you. ***yawn*** We'll find Roxas and Xion eventually."

"I'll rest later, you two should probably head home or something. Don't you two have parents or someone worried for you?" Axel asked the duo who seemed to have spotted something.

"Maka, do you see that?" Soul pointed to a rooftop a block away. The rooftop had two figures wearing all dark, lying together, not moving at all.

"Yeah, I think that's them! They might be up ahead!" Maka responds.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Axel preparing to jump rooftop to rooftop, but something caught his arm.

"Axel, Maka, wait. What if it's a trap by that Witch? Or we see this Crona kid she mentioned? We're all still tired, so how will we deal with an ambush, if it is one?" Soul questioned.

"Hmm..." Axel quickly thought," If it's an ambush, then you and Maka get Roxas and Xion somewhere safe, and I'll fend them off. Does that sound good enough?"

"... Fine, but how will we contact you?" Soul asked

Axel reaches for his pocket inside his dark trench coat and pulls out a card with his face on it, handing it to Soul," Just light the bottom on fire, and I'll know where you are."

"Alright, now let's go get Roxas and Xion." Soul decided.

The trio made their way and ended on the same rooftop as two dark figures began to move. Axel knew, without a doubt, knew it was Roxas and Xion. He was prepared for any ambush and was ready for anything. As Maka and Soul checked up on Roxas and Xion, Axel began scanning the area, looking for any potential threats. Oddly enough, not any threats around or even signs of heartless activity.

" _Well if there aren't any threats, then that's fine as well. No need to fight any more than I need to." Axel mentally said." Now onto to the next agenda."_

" ***Yawn*** How did you win?" Roxas questioned as he stretched.

"Easy, I burnt it to smithereens. It was an easy job, no idea how it was so tough for wittle Roxas and Xion." Axel teased, he felt his sides still hurting.

"Hey, it was probably easy because we weakened it so much, and you just happen to have Lady Luck on your side." Xion pouted, her cheeks became puffy and pink, Roxas couldn't help but smile and give her cheeks a poke.

"St-Stop it." Xion giggled gleefully.

"So Roxas, Xion," Soul interrupted," How did you get here on this roof? Don't you remember sleeping on the floor?"

"Uhh… I don't remember how we got here actually." Roxas replied as he stopped teasing Xion.

"Well, "Xion began," I felt something picking me up, so I woke up and saw some a pink-haired boy and some weird creature attached to his back picking Roxas and me up. When I asked what was he doing, he flusteredly replied," _Please, please, please don't make any noise. If you do, I might get in trouble, I can't deal with trouble or noise that well either_." and then that creature thing spoke," Crona _, pipe down! Hey kid, my servant and I are gonna "relocate" you somewhere safe. It's orders under uhh... Axel,the fire wielding, tall pretty boy over there. So just sleep like your little boyfriend is doing and you won't get endanger the mission._ " Before I could say anything else, I kinda just went back asleep.".

 _"_ _First I miss a "ball of light" and now this "Crona guy", what else will I miss?"_ Roxas asked himself mentally while scratching his head.

"So, uhhh you two harmed in any way whatsoever?" Axel asked them, while trying to find something to offer up," Aw nuts, I forgot to get potions on the way here."

"No, Roxas and I are fine, the only thing that hurt us was the Target." Xion answered," Hey Roxas, you have any elixirs left?"

"Elixirs? Oh, yeah, just enough for the five of us." Roxas responded handing everyone a single elixir bottle," Thanks again Axel for giving us these, this mission really was tough. Heh, who knew this universe had fighters who can use magic too?"

Both Soul and Maka exchanged looks. _Universe?_

After everyone drank the elixirs and healed back to full health, Maka decided to finally asks the questions that Soul and her have had for quite a while. With all that has happened, this day seemed rather unusual for Maka's standards,sure fighting Kishin is normal now, but those creatures wasn't like anything before, especially with no souls coming out.

"Alright, Roxas, Xion, Axel," Maka began pulling a pen and paper," Can all of you each answer some questions Soul and I have had for a while now. "

Roxas nodded his head yes.

"Sure! I'll try to answer them as well as possible." Xion happily responded.

Axel waits patiently for Maka to begin her "questions".

"Alright to clarify, I've summed up all my questions into a total of five, and I think Soul has around five as well, making it a total of ten. Will you be willing to answer all of them before we begin?" Maka asked writing each question and their names with empty space for a hopefully detailed response.

"Sure. Our mission's done and we have lots of time before returning anyway." Roxas said.

"I'll try to answer them all to my best knowledge yes." Xion responded.

"I want to lay some ground rules first," Axel said," If there's a question we can't answer, we will just go with the best answer that comes to mind or pass on that statement. Also, since you are asking us so many questions, we'll ask you about some in return. Trade" Information for information" Does that sound fair?"

"Deal," Soul replied," It is only fair, but those ground rules also apply to us as well. So are you all ready?"

"Yeah." said Roxas.

"Yes." responded Xion.

"I'm ready enough, let's begin." Axel finally spoke

 **Maka's Question One: How old are you?**

 **R:** What's age?

 **X:** I think they mean how old we are since we've been in the Organization. So, I'd say I'm a week younger than you Roxas.

 **R:** So, I'm a week older than Xion, and Xion is a week younger than me. That's our age.

 **A:** Sure, that answer works for them; me? I'd say early 20s and in my prime.

 **Maka's Question Two: Why do you all wear the same type of clothing?**

 **R:** Funny question, I was just thinking about that too earlier before this mission. I have no idea.

 **X:** I assumed it was to hide our identity or something.

 **A:** To hide our identities? Sure, why not.

 **Maka's Question Three: How much experience do you have with fighting those "creatures"? Have you ever fought Kishin before?**

 **R:** I think you mean **"Heartless"** , all of us are pretty much masters at defeating Heartless. And I don't think we have ever fought Kishin before.

 **X:** Yeah what Roxas said.

 **A:** Ditto.

 **Maka's Question Four: What do you know about the Witch Association?**

 **R:** ...

 **X:** It's probably an association about witches.

 **A:** Oh, it involves witches.

 **Maka's Question Five: What can you tell us what you know about Organization XIII?**

 **R:** uhhh-

 **A:** -Covers Roxas' mouth- We slay heartless and wear the dark clothing to hide in the shadows so we aren't seen fighting.

 **X:** That sounds about right.

Now to Soul's Questions.

 **Soul's Question 1: Axel, how are you able to wield fire?**

 **A:** By controlling it.

 **Soul's Question 2: Roxas and Xion, who assigned you two to take on that big creature that took all four of us down?**

 **R:** Either our boss or his right hand-man.

 **X:** The higher-ups.

 **A:** …

 **Soul's Question 3: Xion, can you describe what the thing attached to Crona looked like again?**

 **X:** It looked monotone, so it could be the reason why the Crona guy was scarred.

 **Soul's Question 4: Xion, is Roxas your boyfriend?**

 **X:** What's a boy… friend?

 **R: *blushes slightly*** Xion passes!

 **Soul's Question 5: Axel how long have you been in this "Organization XIII"?**

 **A:** Since the very beginning. You're looking at a founding member over here. Bask in my glory.

They had answered all the questions from the duo. The trio had a little meeting to discuss of what should be asked.

"... What should we ask them? Any ideas Roxas? Axel?" Xion asked her friends.

"Maybe we should ask them if **they're** in a relationship? Or maybe what organization what they are from?" Chimed in Roxas.

"... Sure ask them that. I'll ask them other things last, doing around five questions I'd say; so, you two can go ahead first." Axel said.

Xion and Roxas had a quick talk about what to ask, and assured themselves that what they would ask would be good questions.

"Alright, now it's our turn to ask the questions. Are you two ready Soul and Maka?" Xion asked.

"Fire away." Said Soul.

"Ready!" Maka said enthusiastically.

 **Xion's Question One: What organization do you two belong to?**

 **M:** The DWMA Academy, or Death Weapon Meister Academy. Soul and I are both attending the same Academy.

 **Xion's Question Two: What are your goals while in the DWMA Academy?**

 **M:** My goal as a Meister is to collect 99 Evil human souls and one Witch soul, that way Soul can become a Death Scythe or in the area of Death Class. Another goal is to become stronger than my father and be one of the top meisters in the academy.

 **S:** My goal as a Weapon is to devour 99 Evil human souls and one Witch soul, so that I can be an awesome Death Scythe. Another Goal/Job of mine is to make sure no one hurts my Meister.

 **Roxas' Question One: Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?**

 **M:** No, we're both just good friends. I don't know why people think I want Soul for a boyfriend. He would probably make a good husband in the future though. ***sighs*** He's just worried about for me is all.

 **S:** Nah, we're just close friends. No clue why people think I would wanna date a flat chested girl like Maka. ***heh heh***

 **M: *Maka Chop***

 **Roxas' Question Two: How did you get into the fighting business?**

 **M:** I got into the "fighting business" because I thought slaying Kishin would make a difference, save lives, and because I follow orders. **  
S:** I'm a weapon, so I'm bound to get into fighting eventually.

 **Xion and Roxas' Question One: Wanna join our Organization?**

 **M:** Uhh, I'll pass. Thank you for offering though.  
 **S:** Nah, I'm good.

 **Axel's 5 Questions:**

 **1.** **Are there any other meisters and weapons closeby?**

 **M:** Not in this town, but there's plenty of good meisters and weapons at the Academy.

 **S:**...

 **2\. How experienced are you in fighting?**

 **M:** Experienced, but I still have ways to go!

 **S:** Experienced enough.

 **3\. How often have the Heartless been appearing in this world?**

 **M:** Not too long ago, probably two days ago at most. They're no Kishin, but they still are a threat to lives of the citizens.

 **S:** Long enough.

 **4\. How are these "Kishin" formed?**

 **M:** Kishin are just people who have devoured the souls of innocent people, so we must stop them from devouring as much as possible, and as fast as possible.

 **S:** By eating Souls.

 **5\. If any trouble happens that involves Roxas, Xion, or the Witch, will you contact me using that Calling Card?**

 **R & X: **Hey, we don't need -

 **M:** Yes, but only in serious situations.

 **S:** If we need to yeah.

Xion felt satisfied that they answered the questions with ease. She couldn't tell if Maka and Soul felt satisfied with their answers because Maka looked confused about all their answers. They answered to their best abilities, so why did Maka look somewhat displeased?

"Maka is there a problem with what our answers?" Xion asked feeling slightly worried.

"Wha- no, no, there's nothing wrong with them, "Maka rubbing the back of her head,"They're good answers, but I still have a few other questions. Asking more now seems kinda rude is all."

"Well, you can ask us another time, because we need to head back now." Axel yawned, readjusting his eye mask.

"Alright, we have to head back as well. See you soon!" Maka waved as they went their separate ways. Soul went to Roxas waved a fist, Roxas had no idea what to do. Soul sighed and taught him how to fist bump. They fist bumped. Feeling satisfied, Soul walked away and caught up with Maka.

As the long walk to the Corridor of Darkness began, Xion still had many lingering thoughts about the events of today. The ball of light that made some weird link between Roxas and her, becoming the keyblade, meeting Soul and Maka, fighting the Target, and heading home. A thought came into Xion's mind that made her shudder; _What if Axel hadn't come?_

"Can we get ice cream?", asked Roxas.

"No idea," Axel thoughtfully," **Can** we get ice cream? Maybe another time, it's late as it is and you kids need your sleep. Besides we need our little keyblade wielders up and early for more missions."

"Fine." Roxas said as the three approached the corridor of darkness, they took one last look at the Soul Eater world, took one last breath and proceeded to walk into the darkness, where they would go into the Castle, and finally take a well-deserved rest.

In the same town, a girl was in a mansion, who saw everything from the distance.

 **Roxas… Xion… they must return to "him" soon.**

 _Word Count: 4781_


	3. The Union

_**Chapter Three: The Union**_

A young teenage girl was taking a slow soothing walk along the trail between her city and forest. She recently had a heated argument with her mother. Cruel things were said, her life was never in her own control, life felt meaningless, as if she was and never would be appreciated. Ultimately, she felt very frustrated. Before doing something she would regret, she decided to take a walk, a very long walk in order to calm herself. After an hour of walking, she stopped and gazed at the blue midnight sky. The stars looked dazzling as ever and the moon looked… weird as ever. * **rustle rustle*** The odd rustling of the bushes in the forest broke the girl in deep thought

"Who's there?!" The girl squeaked. She decided to investigate, _what's the worse that can happen?_ She thought, slowly going into the forest. Before she even realized it, she was _very_ deep in the forest, despite the dark night, her eyes eventually adjusted to the night's light. Everything in the forest seemed more alive than ever. While exploring the vast dark green forest for around an hour, she realized how far from the city she was. She has always lived near the forest her entire life, but she never truly explored deep into the forest. She enjoyed every moment of it.

 ***Hissss*** The girl stopped dead in her tracks, she quickly turned around, only to see a body of darkness scamper into a giant bush. _Wha-what was that?!_ She started to walk towards it, hoping to see what was _hiding_ from her. As she got closer, her heart beated faster, she started to sweat more, and her breathing went silent. The body of darkness that went past her vision previously had jumped out of the bush and came out with its claws of darkness towards her.

She couldn't think about what would happen next, she turned around and ran away, trying to gain some distance. She felt something hit her shoes and leg as she fell onto the ground, she started to panic even more. She realized her leg was cut deep by a claw, and her ankle was twisted by running into a tree root. She couldn't run anymore, the body of darkness began taking a new form, it grew two long arms, two long legs, and formed a head that shined with bright yellow eyes.

It slowly went closer to the girl, she started to scream,"HELP, ANYONE?! PLEASE! ANYONE! I WANNA LIVE. ***sob sob*.** " ***step step step*** Despite her cries for help, no one came. The creature started to approach the girl even slower, as if it enjoyed her fear. She realized that she might die within the hour. Her fear slowly transformed into rage. * **Step step step*** _Mom, I think I'm gonna die today. I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I should've apologized… If I die, it'll be with me fighting to my last breath, not by calmly accepting it. I wanna live!_ The girl slowly got up, and took a fighting stance, she always got in fights with boys at her school. She widened her stance, and put up her dukes. Her body was sore, her leg was damaged, but her rage to fight was burning bright and fueled her to stay alive. * **STEP step step***

The creature made an ululation, within moments she was surrounded by at least 5 of them, all looking menacing. _Last breath… right!_ The one that made the howl sprinted towards her, before the creature could injure the girl who was about to throw a punch, a mysterious figure stepped and dashed in and drew a weapon from inside his cloak and slashed at the creature. As the weapon went through the creature, it vanished into thin air as the weapon finished its duty.

The girl was stunned. The one who saved her looked even more stunning. He wore a black clothes that hid his appearance, except his face and hair. A black blindfold covered his eyes. His silver hair was flowing through the wind, like a religious hero from a Baroque painting, his face was medium, and rather tall. His weapon was a red blade, covered with dark spikes on the side, at the tip was a white wing. The handle was red and black, with a chain end following up with a red and black heart dangling off. He was overall dashing.

As another creature challenged the silver teen, he muttered,"I'm tired of these Neoshadows…" , as another figure, whom also wore all black, was very short in contrast to the tall one's height, had slashed the creature. The creature had vanished shortly after as well. The short one's weapon was essentially a big key, with a white handle and yellow blade. The ends of the blade had the designs of a crown sticking on one side.

"Riku, you mustn't be careless! If you're gone, who'll help save " **him"**?" The short one urgently asked, blocking another creature's strike.

"I apologize, your Majesty. I'm just tired is all, I'll make fast work of these Shadows and Neoshadows, while you take care of the girl. After that, we'll both head to the location."

"Sounds like a plan," Said the shorter one who approached the girl," Don't be afraid, we're here to help. Once this issue gets settled, we'll get you straight away to your home, where you'll be safe. Oh-HO!"

The girl's day had been more than just crazy; she got into several physical fights at school, got into another fight with her mom, explored the woods for once, seen a dashing teen save her, and had a big anthropomorphic mouse talk to her. This is more than just crazy. _Is this real life? That girl must've hit me harder than I thought…_ * **Pinch***

"Ouch, I'm in the real world alright." She looked at the shorter one, he offered to give her a ride in a wheelbarrow. _Am I supposed to take his offer? Heh, what's next? Will I fall in love with the_ anthropomorphic mouse _, rather than the Silver haired guy? At this point I think anything is going to happen…_ The girl felt herself slowly going insane at this point.

"Sure… I'll take it. Mr… uhh?" The girl asked, hopping in the red wheelbarrow." Actually, let's have introductions once these things are dealt, okay?"

The big mouse nodded, placing his hands on the handle, and pushed, making progress. Very. Slowly. The silver teen, who took down another creature, went to the big mouse and her. He began defending against any creatures who dared to attack.

"Your majesty,"The silver teen huffed," you're going slow on purpose, aren't you."

"You'd think so but," The anthropomorphic mouse's teeth clenched," NRGG! Ugh, but she's heavier than she looks!"

The girl felt a bit embarrassed, she was definitely in shape, she wouldn't have considered herself overweight one bit. She looked to the side of the wheelbarrow it read, " _ **ULTIMATE 150 IB OF WHEELBARROW, ULTIMATE SOURCE FOR TRAINING YOURSELF… TO THE ULTIMATE LIMITS!"**_ _Alright, so I'm not overweight or heavy. It's just the heavy wheelbarrow… hopefully._

"ALRIGHT CHANGE OF PLANS! JUST DEFEND NOW YOUR MAJESTY! WE'LL HELP HER LATER" The Silver teen took a new stance, as if he was going to summon something,"YOUR MAJESTY, GET READY!"

"Got it! I received a messaged that help will arrive soon!" The shorter one shouted back.

After the anthropomorphic mouse left his station of pushing the girl along, she saw what was happening. The creatures had gained more allies, creating a large horde. A mass of darkness spread throughout the woods, everywhere she looked. Left, right, above to the trees; bodies of darkness, more bright shiny eyes, with claws all sharp, all ready to attack. _Is this the end? Why are these two so calm? I can't let these two outshine me!.. Alright maybe I will, just this once._

The girl decided to sit back and hope that the two dark clothed fighters could take on the horde of creatures. Fortunately, the creatures had ignored her since they seemed to have interests to the two warriors. Would these two be classified as good guys or bad; she still had no idea what their intentions were, let alone names. She recalled "help" would arrive soon, yet they never mentioned _what_ kind of help. Medical assistance or fighting assistance; which would help her return home faster? All she wanted was to come back home and talk to her mom about what she experienced throughout the night.

No matter how tenacious the two dark figures fought, the creatures kept attacking, slowly wearing them down. The numbers of creatures seemed infinite, as if someone had casted a sort of spell to create an army of creatures within the area.

"Your Majesty, get ready!" The Silver teen prompted, aiming his weapon into a crowd of creatures," **Curaga! Aeroga! Blizzaga!"**

The silver one casted magic of his own, while the "Majesty" knew what to do under each one. Light green leaves and a pot appeared above the two, and strange ooze poured out them, healing any damage taken. The two fighters were reenergized and fought even more ferociously, taking down more at a faster rate. Mighty winds came from the silver one's weapon, collecting many creatures at a time; when the creatures got packed together, the Majesty had jumped in, cutting distance. He obliterated them all with a single strike.

As a large chunk of ice came out of the silver one's weapon, he launched it at Majesty. The Majesty held his weapon steady and put the large ice block on it. He slowly aimed it at the incoming creatures that targeted the silver one.

"Riku, duck!" The Majesty ordered, aiming it at him.

"Mickey, get ready to dodge! **Fira**!" Shouted back Riku, blasting a large ball of fire past Mickey.

" **Fire!"**

As Mickey blasted the chunk of ice into shards, all hitting the creatures, not a single one touching nor harming Riku; while the ball of fire destroyed any creature trying to touch Mickey. The creatures began to vanish on their own at a faster rate, until the woods was completely empty. The two seem to have won, for now.

The girl made her conclusions. _Strange… these things aren't like Kishin at all, but something entirely new. If I had to guess something bizarre that fits what's going on, they must come from somewhere else, like a different continent, or even space if it's crazy enough! That could explain why they know how to deal with them; but who's the "backup" the "Majesty" had spoke about earlier?_

" **Huff* *Huff*** I think that was the last of them, okay Riku, let's take the girl back home," Mickey said letting Riku push the wheelbarrow this time," Then we head to the meeting, I think they'll be okay with us being slightly late."

"Wait, just who are you two?" The girl asked, silently accepted her fate by going back home by wheelbarrow. They had exited the vast forest, she would visit it again soon; but in different circumstances. Upon leaving the vast forest, came the dusty trail road.

"Whoops, guess we forgot our introductions, my apologies," Mickey said taking off his hood," I'm Mickey Mouse, and the one who saved you in the first place is Riku. So what's your name young lady?"

While Mickey offered a handshake, she accepted it. Upon closer inspection, where the girl had time to focus on the features of Mickey she realized he was a big mouse. He had the features of a mouse, but was just really really big. Which is probably why he's called Mickey Mouse. _He's certainly no rat I guess._ Riku kept pushing the wheelbarrow like a servant.

"The name's Amber. I live in a city that's just an hour away. You can let me go, I can walk back." Amber said trying to exit the wheelbarrow.

"Oh no you don't," Gesticulated Mickey," I won't let a young pretty girl such as yourself not have some protection on the way back, besides Riku and I have to go to that city for a meeting actually."

 _Wow he's so nice._ Thought Amber. "So Mickey, who was this "backup" that you said was coming? They never arrived, you think something may of happened to them?"

"Well during the fight, I received another message that they were busy taking care of a group of Witches nearby that casted some spell that boosted the number of **Heartless**. In fact, they should meet us on the way to your city." Mickey smiled, " Don't worry, odds are, we won't get -"

 ***Pah, PAH, PAH Heartless appeared and surrounded them***

"Ambushed…" Mickey stopped smiling. A variety of heartless in all forms and sizes surrounded them. He looked around the mass area. No shadows oddly enough, yet large quantities of Scarlet Tangos, Watchers, Loud Mouths, and Soldiers. All surrounding them, _How is Organization XIII able to control so many heartless at the same time?! This is ridiculous! Something seems off about this…_ Mickey thought

"Mickey," Riku began taking a stance," How many would you say are here this time? Also will back-up be here to help? "

Mickey began quickly counting each individual heartless and remembered through experience and memory about each weakness of the different type of heartless. Never had Mickey seen such quantities of heartless so close before. One wrong move could be the end of it. Sweat began to form on his face, he finished counting.

 _Let's see here,"_ Mickey internally planned," _The Scarlet Tangos, small type of Heartless, they can shoot fireballs. I'll have to take care of those first. Watchers, small drone type of Heartless, they can fire small lasers, I'll probably have to block, run, or fire back. Loud Mouths, they look like an airbag with headphones on top. However they can still heal themselves and others, and can also fire lots of wind missiles, I'll need to counter with a_ _ **Fire**_ _for them. Lastly Soldiers, their claws and kicks shouldn't be too much of a hassle. I'll need to conserve my strength as I fight, who knows how well these Heartless can work together.."_

"Finished counting!," Mickey exclaimed, but with a frown," 21 Scarlet Tangos, 32 Watchers, 43 Loudmouths, and 54 Soldiers! You remember how to deal with circumstances like these right?"

Mickey looked at the sight infront of him; groups of deadly Heartless, looked to his side and saw Amber and Riku awaiting orders.

 _I think Riku should defend the wheelbarrow this time._

"Yeah. Slash away, and use potions and heal spells when needed, and use magic to take down large masses, rather than single ones. Split their numbers, share the work? Or one defends while the other one attacks?" Riku asked," This time I think they're after Amber's heart."

"Wh-why after my heart? Tell 'em to get their own!"

"Heartless aren't exactly the type of creatures who will listen to **Somebodies** like us, however they **may** listen to **Nobodies** ," **-*beep beep*-** Mickey received another message and began walking towards the Heartless," Riku, defend Amber, use magic to take down any Heartless that's getting to close. I'll try to finish this up as fast as possible. Help will be arriving in a few minutes. Now enough chit-chat, it's fighting time! Oh-HO!"

 **Mickey and Riku vs Heartless Horde**

Mickey bolted and slid under the Watcher's lasers and made his own move on the horde of Heartless, slicing the closest Loudmouth down. As the first Loudmouth vanished, a small pink heart ascended into the sky; and Mickey continued to fight. Mickey then went on the aggressive, jumping onto a Watcher, and forced it to fire at a group of Scarlet Tangos, eliminating them within seconds. Once the Watcher could not fire any more, Mickey jumped down as a few more Watchers fired viciously at Mickey's old position. Another Watcher goes down.

As Mickey reached the floor; a group of Soldiers sprinted towards him with claws ready. Half of the Scarlet Tangos went to help the group of Soldiers, while the other half went to steal Amber's heart. Mickey jumped high once the Soldiers closed in on him.

" **Fireaga!** " Shouted Mickey, aiming his Keyblade at the Soldiers below.

A giant fireball landed onto the face of a Soldier in center of the group; and the fireball exploded, eliminating the entire group in one shot. Their hearts ascended together. The Scarlet Tangos took Mickey's diverted attention to their advantage and fired fireballs of their own all at Mickey simultaneously. Mickey couldn't block nor defend in time and took all of the hits.

"GAHH!" Mickey screamed feeling the fire burning away his energy and health.

As Mickey fell to the ground once again, more Soldiers crashed into Mickey's small body, and Loudmouths kept healing wounded Heartless and blasted gust of winds at Soldiers, making sure they could close any distance to Mickey. Mickey was trying to figure out a way to break the Soldiers down; when and where would an opening be given.

While Mickey had problems; Riku was dealing with some of his own. Whenever Riku knocked a Soldier down, a Loudmouth would heal it within seconds before Riku could eliminate it. He had different types of Heartless attacking him; while defending Amber in a wheelbarrow. He could feel the power of darkness growing within him; gnawing at him, urging him to go all out and get rid of all the Heartless instantly.

Riku knew about the powers of darkness, along with the consequences of succumbing to it. He would make sure to not make the same mistake twice. Riku had no choice but to either block or take the shots fired by Watchers and Loudmouths. The Scarlet Tangos were on their way to increase the pressure.

Riku had began getting rather sluggish the longer he stayed on the defense. Riku felt his body wanting to let loose; the damage he gave was nothing compared to the damaged he received from the barrage of attacks. He could hear the sound of someone running in the distance getting closer. And closer. The huffs from the distance didn't match Amber's voice and certainly did not match Mickey's; it had to be the help Mickey talked about.

"About time…" Riku grumbled eliminating a Scarlet Tango that blitzed towards Amber.

Amber was saved yet again by Riku, she wanted to repay him eventually. Amber noticed pink hearts ascending into the sky where Mickey was fighting. She was increasingly worried about Mickey's well being since he began firing all types of elemental magic around him. Fire, ice, wind, and even lightning came from Mickey's Keyblade. She was mesmerized by Mickey's magical abilities, yet worried if he could keep up the momentum. After Mickey stopped firing his magic; the Heartless began to attack at a faster rate.

Before Mickey could begin to swing his Keyblade, he had fallen due to exhaustion and the Heartless used another stream of Soldiers; all heading towards Mickey. Mickey saw the incoming Heartless, looked past it and laughed.

A man in a black shirt burst into the scene, and with a mighty spin with his dark scythe; cut the incoming Heartless down; saving Mickey. He was a tall man with grey hair. A screw was coming from one side of the head and out the other, his eyes were focused on Mickey, after a few seconds he slashed another Soldier trying to take Mickey down.

 _Is that Professor Stein, one of the Professors from DWMA. The prodigy who could master any other weapon with ease? Is he the help Mickey mentioned? Why is someone from the DWMA helping out Mickey?_

Amber may have not attended the DWMA, but she heard many stories about the people from there. Professor Stein was one of the graduated students who not only could mastered any other weapon, but is also the partner of Spirit, the Scythe who's at the Death Class; one of the few weapons that Shinigami can control. Shinigami is the headmaster there who's known as Death himself and has a son named Death the Kid.

"Glad you came to join our little party." Mickey laughed, slowly getting up.

"I apologize for being late." Professor Stein grunted as he cut 3 more Soldiers down, "Spirit and I got caught fighting some witches nearby, they were the same ones who sent the Heartless at you three. Also everyone else is already at the location; so let's finish things quickly shall we?"

Mickey nodded at Professor Stein and told Riku that he could let loose a bit. Riku nodded back. Riku kept defending Amber but began using magic to fire back at all the Watchers who focused on Amber and him. Despite wanting to slash them down; he would have to settle for casting magic since it meant he was still in range for defending Amber and could have a chance to eliminate his share of Heartless. Aiming his Abyss of Darkness at the horde of Watchers he began casting wind magic to group them even closer, from there he would finish it all.

" **AERO! AEROAGA! AEROGA!"**

Mighty winds soon became a mini hurricane and engulfed the Watchers; they had no power anymore. When all the Watchers were in the hurricane, Riku left his station and jumped in himself and began slashing all the Watchers down. The Watchers tried to shoot Riku down, but he simply dodged it and went for the finishing blow. The hurricane of Heartless soon became a hurricane of Hearts. Riku finished his share.

After drinking the last remaining Potion in his black coat; Mickey was back to full health and back in action. Professor Stein and Mickey dashed in separate ways and began beating Heartless down left and right; no matter how fast the Loudmouths could heal, Riku began slamming the Heartless even harder and eliminated any chance of a comeback. Any Scarlet Tangos that went for Amber, were quickly slain by Professor Stein, who wielded Spirit with such ease.

Professor Stein fought mercilessly as he sliced another group of Loudmouths down and began running into the biggest horde of Soldiers. The Soldiers welcomed him with sharpened claws and an onslaught of kicks; he blocked and evaded every attack; and countered with a palm strike that was covered in lighting. He was using his soul wavelengths as a conductor for his attacks. Professor Stein's battle would soon be over as he eliminated more Soldiers at a faster tempo. These Soldiers were nothing but cannon fodder for him. Eventually Professor Stein finished his share.

Mickey went for the Loudmouths and remaining Scarlet Tangos. He aimed the Keyblade at the Scarlet Tangos first.

" **Thunder! Aero! Blizzard! THUNDAGA!"** More magic came fourth; obeying his will. The Scarlet Tangos tried to flee, but were caught in the storm of magic casted by Mickey. The Loudmouths tried with their best efforts to save the Scarlet Tangos with healing or blasting the magic away with their air missiles; alas their efforts did nothing as more Scarlet Tangos began dropping. Lighting strikes, large chunks of ice, or strong winds; all were used in defeating the small Heartless. Soon there was no more Scarlet Tangos.

Loudmouths were next on his agenda. Mickey ran out of magic, but he didn't need magic to bash and slash the Loudmouths into oblivion. They tried to hop away and survive another day, but Mickey gave no option for surrendering or running away. Any Loudmouths that did try to fight back quickly met their doom with Mickey's Keyblade techniques and skill. Eventually Mickey had defeated the rest of the Loudmouths. After looking around he saw an empty trail once more and saw the Riku and Dr. Stein finished their share as well.

With an empty trail surrounding them; they went back to the wheelbarrow holding Amber and continued their way to the city together. After Riku got tired of pushing, he used the potions on Amber; who could now walk properly once more and her ankle was no longer twisted. Mickey and the others still made him push Amber in a wheelbarrow anyway, saying it wasn't gentlemanly to make a lady walk. _It wasn't exactly gentlemanly to push a girl into a wheelbarrow either._ The Scythe in Professor Stein's hand went back to human form. His human form was in a black tuxedo, red hair, and was quite tall. He tried to flirt with Amber but quickly was rejected; or at least was stopped by everyone else. Amber was processing this whole event and the conversation at the same time.

 _Think Amber, why is a Professor and Death Class from DWMA with Riku and Mickey? They've been talking about these Heartless creatures. The same type that attacked me earlier at the forest. Apparently they're similar to the Kishin we have here too. Both are evil and attack people. Mickey and Riku say ain't from this world; does that mean they aren't from America? Or from Outer Space? Could explain why they knew how to fight them so well. Mickey was pretty spooked that Spirit was actually the Scythe. Sure having people become weapons seem odd at first, but a big mouse named Mickey ain't so common either. From the chatter they've been doing, it sounds pretty serious. Like a fight to the death or like a total war. Maybe if I ask nicely, they'll let me in on their talk._

"So guys," Amber asked, they all stared at her," Can I join this war you guys are all doing? It sounds interesting."

"Sorry Amber," Mickey began," But we're trying to involve as few people as possible. Once we drop you off at your house; then we'll part ways and you can live your life the way you want to. "

"..." Amber said nothing.

The group had approached the city; it was peaceful, dark, and massive with all the streets and avenues all around. Amber guided them around the city, so they could drop her off at home. The group had avoided any contact with any other locals in the area and walked in the darkness.

Everyone seem to blend in well with the darkness; Mickey and Riku with their dark cloaks, Spirit in his completely black tuxedo and black dress shoes that was made no sounds when stepping on the alleyways made of concrete, and Professor Stein was wearing a dark version of a doctor's uniform, instead of a white coat, his coat was black. The only one that didn't fit in was Amber, who was currently wearing light blue shorts, along with a torn up blue vest and a bright yellow shirt, what made her stand out even more was the fact that she was still being pushed in the wheelbarrow.

The group decided to drop the wheelbarrow, along with Amber once they reached her house. Amber looked at her house and saw how bad of a shape it's been, the walls look fragile, the lights were still on, and past the lavender curtains of a window, Amber could see a shadowy figure. It was her mom, crying in the kitchen at the dinner table; she was still waiting for Amber to return. Amber felt herself feel a bit heavier, and her mind became a little more clearer.

"... Dang it mom…" Amber knew what she had to do now. She turned to Mickey's group,"... This is my stop. I've decided to stay here for the meantime until I'm prepared to attend the DWMA. Will that be alright?"

"It's your life, and it's your choice Amber. You do what you think is best." Riku said.

"Sounds like a mighty fine idea." Mickey encouraged with a smile.

"You're a girl with some spunk. I'm sure you'll do fine. If you meet my precious angel of a daughter, Maka; please treat her well." Spirit said holding back tears.

"Spirit you hardly even know her, there's no need for tears. However, Amber if you attend DWMA, be aware that things will be far from easy." Professor Stein stated blankly.

"Here you guys go,"Amber handed them a wrinkled map of the city from her pants pocket, "Just in case you guys get lost and... thanks for everything." Amber smiled, proceeding into her home.

Amber wondered if she made the right decision, but she knew her life would be in her own hands now. She felt tired yet renewed; she was going to change for a better future, for her mom, herself, and to make a difference. She wasn't sure if she would ever see Mickey and Riku ever again, but she sure would never forget about them. She would remember this encounter forever.

Mickey's group had proceeded with their goal and made their way to an old mansion a bit far from the city. The area surrounding the old mansion seemed ancient; the trees looked old and the land surrounding them seemed desolated. Their footsteps towards the mansion were silenced by the soft brown dirt. The mansion itself looked isolated and as if no one had lived in it for years.

What separated the group the mansion inside was a locked entrance and a gate with a large keypad keeping the gates tied together.

"Yep, this is the place." Mickey said unlocking the door with a key in his black coat.

Upon entering they see a young petite blonde female wearing a white dress and sandals sitting next to a larger man in red and black; with bandages covering his face and brown scarf covering his neck, only to show his sunset orange eyes and mouth. The two seem to be talking to a large mirror; and a goofy voice coming from the mirror. The man and girl turned their attention to Mickey's group, and the man shot a mixed look of annoyance and anger upon Mickey's arrival.

"You're late to the meeting." The man said unhappily.

"Sorry DiZ," Riku responded first," But we were delayed because someone needed our help. Don't be so bitter if you didn't bother to help."

"I am not bitter," bitterly replied DiZ, "I sent back-up, Professor Stein, and Spirit; therefore I did in fact help."

"Heya, I'm still here. It was actually me who ordered them to grant assistance really. Just wanted to point that out there," Spoke the mirror. "Also now that you gentlemen are, now we can actually begin the real meeting!"

Everyone took a seat. The role call; Riku, the boy still trying to control the darkness within him and whose current goal is to reawaken Sora, one of his best friends. Mickey, the King who's trying to save Sora as well as defeat Organization XVIII. DiZ, a man of many mysteries who wants the destruction of Organization XVIII and will stop at nothing to get it done, his goal aligns with Riku and Mickey because he too, believes Sora will be a key factor in defeating Xemnas. Namine, a special type of nobody who can control the memories of Sora.

Spirit Albarn is a death class scythe with his partner being either Shinigami/ Death himself or Franken Stein. Franken Stein a teacher at the DWMA who's very knowledgeable in the medical field and a master in close combat as well as in weaponry. And lastly Death himself or at least it was him in the mirror; the headmaster of Death Weapon Meister Academy.

"So fellas and my darling angel Namine~," Spirit began," What did you all find out while Stein and I were out helping Riku and Mickey?"

"First of all, I'm not your darling angel Mr. Albarn. I now believe that the constant flirting could be why you're divorce." Namine stated," Secondly, what we found was an alliance between Organization XIII and the Witch Association."

"An alliance?" Questioned Mickey," Where did you get that information?"

"Let me answer that one," Responded Death," Ya see, after reading reports from one of my students; a meister named Maka Albarn the daughter of Spirit. It appears that the Organization gave the Witches some type of "information" about these recent breed of " **Heartless"** and some of the witches are trying to make new forms of Heartless for their own gain. Meanwhile this Organization wants the witches to do some type of experiment on one of their own. Currently one of their members, Xion is the Keyblade  & Roxas is the wielder. We're not sure what the Organization exactly wants to gain from this, but we at least know it involves "Pink Hearts" for Kingdom Hearts."

"Wait, Xion!" Riku got up," She's only supposed to be able to wield the Keyblade! How did she become the Keyblade? Did the reports mention anything else? Like maybe why were they in this world?"

"The reports didn't exactly have enough details about that part; just that during their mission they met two other teenagers who seemed to be new about slaying kishin." Death continued," However they could use elemental magic, were able to hold their own, and had a tall red haired man act as an aid of some sort named Axel. They said he was able to control fire itself and even defeated the Target all by himself. Also after fighting, some witch took them somewhere else and spoke of the "Alliance" and a child named Crona. After that they found Roxas and Xion on a rooftop. Once there, they started talking and asking information; like normal teens would after meeting one another! It reminds me of my adorable son, his name is-"

"Can we summon this Miss Albarn and Mister Evans for more interrogation?" DiZ interrupted," Interrogate them to see if they're hiding anything from us? Or perhaps make them gain the trust of these Nobodies and get some knowledge of the Organization's plans?"

"Actually it sounds like they already trust each other as it is," Spirit protested," It's obvious Roxas and Xion are being targeted, hence the Witch using a Target, I'm willing to bet that they don't even know what's going on. What's stopping you guys from just kidnapping Roxas and Xion and put them back into this Sora guy?"

"Well the thing is," Mickey huffed," We would first need to find them; this world, is a star, and there are thousands, perhaps even millions of different stars known as worlds. The odds of us even finding them are rather slim. If we were to engage in combat; they would most likely run away, and after that they would be accompanied by more members for precaution measures."

"So what you mean is," Death concluded," that finding them is tough, and capturing them is even tougher. How about you have a stakeout in one of the worlds where they usually hangout? When you see them off-guard; take them out. I'll even let you use a few of my star pupils to assist you if it need be."

"Much appreciated Death, Oh-HO" nodded Mickey," So the world I'm thinking would be Twilight Town, lately the Heartless over there have been getting rowdy. So odds are Roxas and Xion will do some extermination, if we see them tired out, we'll take them down, and by doing that we'll be able to reawaken Sora and stop any plans the Witch Association had in store for them!"

"Wait." Stein paused," Riku said Xion was able to wield a Keyblade, just like Roxas. So isn't it odd how she can suddenly become the Keyblade? Could this have been the Witch's doing? If both Roxas and Xion go into Sora, won't there be any repercussions about sending a weapon and a meister into one boy?"

"I think Stein might be onto something." Namine staring at her drawing of Roxas and Xion holding hands," Currently Xion has some of Sora's memories as well, which is how her appearance changed; so if the witch did do something to Xion, like poison her with some spell or put a fail-safe trap in her. Maybe we might need to run some tests on them firsts."

"Hush Namine," DiZ coldly ordered," Your role is to simply set Sora's memory back into place. Don't pry too deeply into things you cannot comprehend!"

"Hey DiZ," Spirit got up, every looked at him,who defended Namine," She's just trying to help, so let her help!"

"Hmph!" DiZ huffed.

"Now, now, let's not get too riled shall we?" Death said," Besides, I still have a few more questions; so what is this Organization exactly? What are they after? What happens if they do succeed?"

"I think I know the answer to that," Spoke Mickey, " Organization XIII are made of nobodies. They all want hearts in order to become complete; so they believe if that completing Kingdom Hearts they will be completed. However, my instincts tell me that it's more than that. Their leader, Xemnas is up to something more evil; I just know it."

"Well that's all dandy," Death said," So when you think it's time for the steakout, I'll just send one of my star and trusted pupil with assisting in the capture of Roxas and Xion."

"Alright," Mickey spoke again," It's been decided. I'll go capture Roxas and Xion with the help from Death's student. Riku, you can either help us or go scouting for any information involving the Witch Association. DiZ and Namine, you two get working and seeing if the machines will be ready once we capture them. Death, thank you." He graciously bowed.

"Oh, the pleasures all mine really," Death waved his hand,"Besides I want nothing more than the destruction of the Witch Association… Well that alongside with having wonderful students and eliminating Kishin. Well now that we have our own alliance and duties figured out; Stein and Spirit, return to the Academy, you two still have many more tasks I want you do to. Without further ado, This meeting is finished. So you are all DISMISSED!"

The mirror on the wall with Death on it vanished; becoming a regular mirror. Stein and Spirit left and went on their way to the DWMA. DiZ and Namine departed back to their base of operations to make sure the machines were ready. Lastly, Mickey and Riku restocked on their supplies and went to take a well deserved rest. Their determination will help them succeed in their quest; Reawakening Sora.

 **Author's Note :** Amber the OC will only be involved in this chapter alone, I didn't want to make OC's for this story, but I needed a way to introduce Riku and Mickey. Also I'm curious if the readers want sneak peeks of the next chapter. Would it spoil anything, make you want to read more, or lose interest? Feedback is appreciated.

Word Count: 6,429


	4. The Action

Chapter 4: The Action

A grand white castle lays still under the night sky. In that sky, is a massive heart, where all hearts go to; Kingdom Hearts. This castle is the hideout where strong nobodies work together in order to complete Kingdom Hearts, in order to become complete. These strong nobodies are grouped together and known as the Organization ,Organization, their leader being Xemnas, who has much bigger plans than he tells.

In one room, lies the XIV'th member of the Organization; she wields the Keyblade, given the name of Xion. She sits in bed, holding her knees, and in deep thought.

 _That ball of light, it changed me somehow, as well as Roxas. Why was I able to transform into the Keyblade? Could the ball of light be the reason behind it? The Soul Eater World is the weirdest world I've ever been to. The effects haven't worn off, I'm still able to change states and cast magic only in that form. I wonder if those two from earlier, Soul and Maka, might be able to help us out. They seem really nice. I wonder if all somebodies are nice like they are. But when would I be able to find them? Would I be able to finish today's mission fast enough to make time?_

Xion frowned, her mind became to wander into the realm where she wouldn't be able to snap out of it.

 _How will I be able to fight Heartless this way? I can just hit them like always, but what about Roxas? He can't use magic very well, and the odds of Roxas being partnered up with me like yesterday are unlikely. Both Roxas and I are exceptional, but if Roxas can't summon his Keyblade , would he become unexceptional and turned into a dusk?_

That thought sent a chill running up her spine. Xion hugged her knees even tighter.

 _If Roxas becomes a dusk, what about me? If they turn Roxas into a Dusk because he can't summon the Keyblade; what would they do to me? I can only become the Keyblade. What would they do about me? We all have the same goal, getting hearts to become complete, and to feel emotion… right? I might be overthinking it; but I might already have emotions; just like_ _ **Somebodies**_ _do. Same goes with Roxas and even Axel. I think we might have emotions. Maybe that's why the three of us seem so different compared to the others._

Xion heavily sighed as she gazed at the bright yellow heart in the sky.

 _They others say we need hearts in order toto become complete, but do we really need them? Are emotions just an abstract idea that we'll never be able to achieve? Can't we just live among Somebodies and accept with what we have?_ _ ***Sighs***_ _I wish Riku was here right now. He would know what to do; he also seems to know who that Sora guy is. Sora… Why did Xemnas say that Sora is the connection between Roxas and I?_

 _Roxas is the nobody of Sora, but who am I to Roxas or Sora? Maybe I was the nobody of a friend of Sora in the past life; I have memories of a beach with Sora, but something tells me that those memories are off. I remember a girl's name being said. What was it again? It was... Kairi! So maybe I'm Kairi's nobody. But … then wouldn't my name have a K in it? Roxas is just Sora's name mixed with an X; same rule applies to everyone and their past lives. So Kairi's name mixed with the letter X; what would it be? Raxiki? Rixika? Axikir? Xariki? Rakixi? Ugh! Do names even matter!? Does a name even define who I really am?_

Xion felt frustration slowly take her without realizing it. She looked at her closed fist and realized it transformed into the end of the Keyblade once again. She remembered when she fought with Roxas as the Keyblade; holding his hands made her become a bit flustered, even by remembering the motions of it.

 _Why do I get so flustered when I think about_ _ ***that***_ _with Roxas? Why can't I get that off my mind? Could it be because we were imitating what some_ _ **Somebodies**_ _do? Maybe I can talk to Axel about this stuff. He usually dodges these types of questions, but maybe this time will be different. For now, I'll just get some rest and hope I'm partnered up with Roxas again so we can talk about the whole effects. Maybe things will work_ _ ***yawn***_ _out in the end. I hope._

Xion drifted into a worrisome slumber.

 ***RING* *RING* *RING***

Xion awakens to the sound of her alarm clock, ringing and bouncing to and fro. She tries to turn it off, and tumbles off the bed in doing so. She grumbles as the alarm clock turns itself off. She walks across her room to pick up the comb in her cabinet. She proceeds to fix her messy bed hair up; along with a few other things before leaving her room. Despite her always having a hood up in front of the other members, she still cared about her own appearance as well as keeping herself tidy. She replaced her dirty uniform with a cleaner version, and put her black hoodie on her head; covering practically her entire face.

As Xion exited her room, her mind still replayed the memories prior to last night. The events that transpired in a single night made the mission seem more tougher than any other mission she's done prior. That Target Heartless was absolutely astounding, it even Axel a run for his munny. She clenched her fist in saddened anger.

" _If only I was stronger, Axel wouldn't have needed to butt in like that. And Maka and Soul wouldn't have gotten so hurt. After today's mission I'll do some training to prevent anything like that happening again. "."_

Xion halted and another thought popped into her mind.

" _What if I get training from someone else? Riku? No, no, I can't even find him, so what are the odds that he'll even train me? Maybe someone from the Soul Eater world? What was the Maka's partner name again? I think his name was …. Soul! Right, if I ask nice enough, maybe he'll train me in being a better weapon for not only Roxas, but myself as well!"_

Xion turned her saddened anger into a resolve for becoming even more stronger. She made her way to the activity room to go get today's mission over with.

She noticed her friend Roxas was playing a Card Game with another member of the Organization.

It was Luxord, nicknamed _The Gambler of Fate_. He was the X (tenth) member of the Organization; rocking a goatee as blond as his short platinum blonde hair. His ears had piercings on both sides, complementing his blue eyes and fair skin.

Luxord was on the brink of losing, from an intense game.

"Well well," Luxord sweated heavily,"heavily, " You possess the ability to control your own fate. Not only that, but it seems you've learned well. Perhaps a little too well, or maybe it just adds more of a thrill for me. How about a little gamble? I guess your card correctly, you pay me 1000 munny, if I don't guess your card correctly, I pay you 1000 munny. "."

Roxas confidently nods. His ocean blue eyes dared not to break contact with Luxord's very own blue eyes.

" I"I say, the King of Hearts." Luxord declared, with the passion of fire igniting his eyes. Luxord may not have a heart; but he still possessed a love for gambling.

Roxas smirked upon Luxord passionate guess. He reveals his card; it was the Queen of Hearts. Luxord realizing he lost the gamble; merely chuckled upon losing such a simple guessing game.

"It appears Lady Luck is on your side today." Luxord smiled handing over 1000 munny," Also you can keep the card. It might be useful someday."

"Thanks, Luxord." Roxas smiled back as Luxord proceeded towards the Corridor of Darkness.

Xion smiled from the distance watching the whole event. As Roxas went over to the Moogle to do some shopping; Xion felt someone approach her. Upon turning to see who wanted to talk to her, she stopped smiling.

"Well Poppet, see something you like?" The Organization member laughed," You remind me of a hunter about to shoot down a wild tiger. Or a predator eyeing its prey! "!"

The antagoniser was Xigbar, The Freeshooter. He too was one of the founding members of the Organization; his rank as II (2). He had only one yellow eye revealing itself, with the other covered by an eyepatch. Along with the eyepatch, he also had a scar protruding to his jawline to a little under the cheek. He was without a doubt, a veteran fighter. His long black and gray hair was kept in a hair tie, it flowed towards the end of his back.

Xion did her best to keep her cool, and stayed quiet. It's what she always did to not any unwanted attention. However, luck wasn't on her side today. Or was it? Another member had joined in on the conversation. Xion recognized that blue-grayish hair that covered one eye anywhere.

"Now, now Xigbar," Spoke the other member approaching them," You shouldn't tease the young keyblade wielder so much. I believe Xemnas would not support your harassment."

"C'mon Zexion, lighten up a little! Gotta have some fun before I go to this Soul Eater world. I heard that our alliance with the Witches might be a little shaky due to a little clash during an experiment a while ago."

"Really now? The same ones that Xemnas himself formed an alliance with? Last time I was informed; Roxas and Xion were sent to eliminate their experiment. So why make an alliance when we would just cross the line?"

"Who knows? Xemnas is always up to something, maybe this might be apart of another one of his schemes for Kingdom Hearts. It's just like you to be informed, since you're Xemnas' golden boy after all. I'm guessing you'll even be replacing dear old Saix sooner or later." Xigbar laughed" Anyway, all that matters is that I hafta fix it the alliance."

Xigbar began walking towards the Corridor of Darkness.

"I see, well I wish you luck. I too must depart for a recruiting mission in a little bit. I hope we can have some new members for our Organization. Farewell Xigbar." Zexion waved.

As Xigbar left, Zexion turned his attention to Xion. He lowered himself to reach Xion's height. Zexion was VI (sixth) member of the Organization, nicknamed _The Cloaked Schemer_ , _Schemer,_ also a founding member. His bangs covered one eye, leaving one always seen. One side of his hair was so long, it barely passed the front side of his chin, and over his ears.

"Now, number XIV... Or should I say Xion?" Zexion spoke calmly," I'll go with Xion, anyway don't let Xigbar's teasing get to you. You're still the newest addition to our organization as well as a Keyblade wielder; along with Roxas. So please keep working hard and diligently. I'm sure you'll prove yourself enough to shut Xigbar's comments up."

Xion wasn't used to being praised at all. Zexion's words motivated her to work even harder. Despite trying to not show any signs of reaction, Xion smiled and merely nodded back. Zexion simply smiled back.

"Don't worry, if my recruiting mission is successful," Zexion proceeding to into his own Corridor of Darkness for his mission,"then," then you and Roxas might have more comrades **closer to your age** to hang out with. Good bye, Xion."

When Zexion left, Xion remembered her earlier goal, find Axel to discuss to him about the previous event regarding the Soul Eater world. _I wonder where Axel i-_ another member approached her. She didn't stop smiling because she recognized the scent, it was Roxas.

"Good morning Xion, what'cha smiling about? Did Zexion tell you a good joke or something?" Asked the young blonde.

"Morning to you too Roxas," Xion grinned. "No, Zexion just gave some motivation that's all. Anyway, have you seen Axel anywhere? I wanted to talk to him about something."

Roxas' eyebrow rose.

"I think Axel already left for another mission in the Beast's Castle with Xaldin. Also, why did Zexion give you motivation? Are you sad about the previous mission back in Soul Eater?"

Xion was a bit surprised about Roxas guessing her problem from the get-go. Usually he would always be off, until she actually toldtold him what the problem was.

"Uhh, something like that. So, haven't you gotten ready for today's mission? I thought today we're both going solo today." Xion asked.

"Well… about that," Roxas reminisced," Earlier Saix had gotten new orders just after I gotten ready for my mission. One of the dusks gave Saix some papers of lots of Heartless being around Twillight Town. Another dusk gave reports of someone mysteriously taking down my Target at _Neverland_ and someone took yours at _Agrabah_. The last dusk had a note saying " **Since the Heartless population at Twilight Town skyrocketed so much, just send Xion and Roxas there to eliminate them. After they finish that, they will go to the Soul Eater world again for a second mission of Heartless extermination.** So, I'm not sure if we should consider ourselves lucky or not. "." He pulled out the Queen of Hearts in his sleeve, and a book in the other.

"I'd say lucky, because we get to hang out more than usual." Xion noticed he started to write something down," So Roxas, what's with the book?"

"Oh this? It's just a list of items I'll probably need to get later. Also, a new ranking system I'm working on, it has pretty much most of the monster's we've faced and how tough they are. Check it out."

Roxas handed Xion the book. She eyed it carefully and opened it. It didn't have all the details about the monsters, not even the elemental weaknesses or strengths. It did however have a "design" of what they looked like and a letter on the top right.

"What do they letter means?" Xion asked confused.

"Oh, look in the index. It explains it all!"

She turned to the first page.

Today: Buy lots of magic, potions, ethers, and elixirs.

 _Save enough munny for the gift._

 _Get the materials for the gift_

 _Don't let the others know about the gift_

Xion eyes him suspiciously. Roxas peeks at what page she's on and quickly says.

"Next 2nd page."

Xion flips the page and sees a _**Roxas' Enemy Ranking Book: By Roxas**_ written in the _dead center_ and in big words. _I'll have to look that picture again another time_. She mentally noted. The next page is the real index of what the letters mean.

 **E-** Very easy to beat, not even a sweat if there's a horde of them. (Example: Shadows, Possessors, etc.)

 **D-** Easy enough to beat, a sweat gets broken if there's a horde (Example: Yellow Operas, Mega-Shadows, etc.)

 **C-** Standard enemy's, get pretty tough when there's a horde (Example: Soldiers, Loudmouths, etc.)

 **B-** Tougher than the average Heartless, unlikely to face a horde of them (Example: Cannons types, Armor types, etc )etc)

 **A-** Even tougher than the tough Heartless, almost never in hordes (Tailbunker types, Zip Slasher types, etc.)

 **S-** Toughest in the world/worlds, pretty sure fighting a horde of them means you should just retreat. (Antlion, Target, etc)

 **SS-** The ultimate tough, it's a one of a kind. (Dustflier. Just the Dustflier)

Next came more of Roxas' doodles of the Heartless. Xion couldn't help but giggle at the sight before her.

"What's so funny?" Roxas with his crossed arms and raised eyebrows.

"Hee hee, Sorry Roxas, it's just that," Xion points towards his _**illustrations**_ ," These drawings are adorable. You're the last person I'd expect to draw something so cute."

Xion saw him blush for just a moment, and saw him trying to hide his face due to a loss of words of how to respond. _Aww, that's adorable._

As Xion was about to have some more fun with Roxas, Saix had approached the two with an ominous aura surrounding him. In the middle of his forehead was an arrow and a suction cup. In one arm, he had a defeated Demyx and a bunch of papers in the other.

"Demyx?! What happened, are you alright? What happened to you?" Roxas taking a knee towards Demyx.

"Daizx gut me rlygud. Beth od duck dew two. (Saix got me really good. Best of luck you two.)" Demyx groaned before passing out in Saix's arm. Saix dropped him on the floor and rubbed his temples in annoyance.

"This fool tried to play a prank on me, and paid the price." Saix summoned two Corridors of Darkness and shoves Roxas the papers in his hands," Stop lollygagging, and go finish your mission; today you have two missions for different worlds. Do not slack off!"

"But Xion hasn't packed yet!" Roxas protested," What if she gets hurt?!"

"Not my problem, neither should it be yours. If it breaks, then it breaks."Saix." Saix hissed, picking Demyx over his shoulders.

"Nrgg," Roxas angrily responded," Stop treating Xion like nothing! She's just like one of us."

"Hmph what a joke." Saix walked into the darkness," just stop stalling, I don't have time for your games." Saix left, letting silence enter.

Roxas was about to speak when Xion hands him the book and somberly trudges towards the Darkness. Roxas quickly joins her side as they both go together.

While waiting to arrive in Twilight Town, Roxas breaks the silence.

"Xion… Xion ... Xion!" Xion breaks from her thoughts and notices his worried face." Look, I know Saix is always being a jerk; but that's who he is. SoSo, let's just forget about him and deal with the mission. Afterwards we can have some Sea Salt Ice Cream, how does that sound?"

Xion merely nods.

"Okay, we have a plan." He scratched his head," So about what happened back in Soul Eater… I still can't summon the Keyblade, and I'm guessing you can still turn into the Keyblade, right?"

"... Yeah. How are we going to fix this Roxas?" Xion vented," We can team up like last time, but for how long before we have to go on separate missions? Roxas, we can't do this like last time when I couldn't summon the Keyblade. This time is…. different… I've become the Keyblade and you can't seem to summon yours. What if you get turned into a dusk?"

" Xion, right now let's take care of Twilight Town, then we'll go to Soul Eater world and talk to Maka and Soul. They seem to be our best bet for getting help. From there, we'll get help. It'll work out. Trust me." Roxas patted her shoulder," So for now, I'm your meister and you're my weapon. I'll take care of you."

"Heh, yeah that sounds about right." Xion nodded. _But I don't want to be the damsel in distress every time. I want to be the damsel who can walk beside the hero and prove that she's not weak._ _ ***sigh***_ _The mission hasn't even started and I'm already tired._

 ***Roxas and Xion exited the Corridor ***

Xion and Roxas recognized the area around them. They were in the Side Street of Twilight Town, closeby to the Sandlot. The Side Street looked beaten up, a lamp post was bent in half, the way towards Underground Passage 3 and to Station Heights was barricaded by broken furniture. Slash marks and holes were all over the furniture, as if someone else had been fighting here. Even the fense under the town's train tracks had been blocked by Barricade tape saying," **CAUTION CAUTION CAUTION**." The only path they could go was to the Sandlot.

"Not the usual spot…" Roxas muttered gloomily.

"What's the matter Roxas?" Xion questioned," What's this Usual Spot?"

"The usual spot is where Hayner, Olette, and Pence would hang out. This place means a lot to them." Roxas responded,"Still, I can't believe even this place got damaged…"

"Once we eliminate the Heartless here, then this won't happen ever again. So, let's get going."

"Right... "

They left the Side Street and made their way towards the Sandlot. Looking at the new scenery, they quickly noticed how eerily quiet it was. The wooden benches were clean as ever, the walls looked undamaged, and even new posters were on display announcing an upcoming Struggle competition. The Sandlot overall appeared spotless, clean, and untouched by Heartless.

"So, knowing our luck." Roxas stretched," The Heartless will appear right about…"

 ***Pah PAH PAH, Came the Heartless***

"Now." He finished stretching.

"Wow Roxas,"Xion," Xion grinned, "How did you know when the Heartless would appear?"

"Lucky guess. Alright let's take these Heartless down. "Roxas offered his right hand," Ready to transform into the Keyblade?"

Xion felt very flustered about holding Roxas' hand. She would make sure to enjoy the moment while it lasted. _Okay Xion, grab his hand and transform!_ Or at least she'd try. _I-I-I'm grabbing Ro-Roxas' hand. He is ho-holding it firmly, it feels ve-veery warm! I can't feel his skin since we are both wearing gloves on. It still counts as holding his hands, right? Calm down… It's ti-time to transform now… Keyblade…. Keyblade._

With a flash of darkness, Xion was no more and the Keyblade form made its second appearance. Roxas noticed the Heartless all around took caution in approaching them.

This time there were only Scarlet Tangos, Yellow Operas, and Soldiers surrounding them. Their numbers weren't exactly above average (8-12), but enough to cause more than enough trouble.

The Heartless around them barely resembled the drawings from Roxas' book. _If I remember correctly, then these Heartless should be ranked as… D and C. The Scarlet Tangos and Yellow Operas in the sky might be a problem since we're alone, and the Soldiers might surprise us. Better ask Roxas what's the plan._

As Xion began to speak, Roxas lifted his left hand.

" _Roxas, what are you doing? The Heartless will attack any moment!" Xion exclaimed._

"Oh, sorry Xion, I was- ***Three Yellow Operas dived for the headbutt, barely missing as he rolls away*** \- trying to summon my Keyblade. Guess I'll try again later. Now it's time to take out these Heartless!"

 **Roxas and Xion vs D &C (unofficially) ranked Heartless **

While the other Yellow Operas and Scarlet Tangos were chanting; two more Yellow Operas flew towards Roxas for a headbutt. Roxas jumped over the first one, and blocked the second. Before the second Yellow Opera could do a second headbutt, Roxas struck its side with the Keyblade and added a few more hits as its Heart ascended into the calm blue sky.

"Roxas look out!" Exclaimed Xion, but she was too late.

The first one from before came from behind and collided into the back of Roxas' legs, causing him to fall down.

"Argh!" Muttered Roxas. He tried to recover, however the Yellow Opera stayed on top, trying to hold Roxas down with all its' might. As Roxas was about to rise, the Operas and Tangos finish chanting and unleashed their fury upon Roxas. The combination of **Fire** from several directions alongside the **Thunder** were getting closer to their mark. He tried defend himself using the Keyblade; but could block from so many directions. The combination caused a small explosion; with Roxas and the Keyblade in the center of it.

"Augh!" Roxas grunted.

"Aghh!" Xion grunted as well; Roxas' eye widened with shock.

While Roxas was catching his breath, Xion saw 2 Soldiers incoming from the left side.

"Left Side, Two Soldiers!" Xion alerted Roxas. He turned, preparing himself to either dodge or block once more. The first Soldier was spinning its' leg as it approached Roxas; only to be blocked by the Keyblade. Roxas followed that block with a heavy slash from the Soldier's head to torso; setting another Heart free. Just as the second Soldier was about the drop kick Roxas; Roxas evaded and countered with a heavy blow to the head, sending another Heart up.

"Behind you, Operas are diving!" Xion alerted

Roxas instinctively jumped forward and did a 180* while in the air to face the Operas who were getting closer. He aimed the Keyblade at them.

"Eat this!" Roxas grinned confidently. Yet nothing happened, leaving him stunned and internally mortified. Before he could say anything else, the Operas made direct contact, and crash landed onto the floor, holding him down once more and becoming a sitting duck.

"Rahhh! Get off me!" Roxas struggling to get up. The Scarlet Tangos were almost done chanting, time was running out. He broke one arm free and used it to bash the clingy Operas. One by one, Hearts would ascend. Exhausted and lying on the warm ground, he heard the chants finishing and letting the Fireballs loose. Without looking, Roxas sprinted ahead, ignoring the fireballs and went towards the rest of the Soldiers. The Soldiers all ran towards him in response. As they attacked, Roxas did his best to dodge and attack as well. From his left, to the right, in front, and even behind; they eventually surrounded him.

"Xion," Roxas panted," This isn't looking too good. Any ideas?"

 _Why is fighting these guys so difficult for me? Why didn't the Fira come out?_ Roxas felt frustration slowly cloud his mind.

" Just"Just fight like normal and don't get distracted!" Xion told him," Also for the magic; give me the name for the magic and I'll use it as fast as I can. I didn't know what you wanted last time since you just said,"Eat this!". Did you get all that?"

"Right. Get ready to use either Blizzard, Thunder, or Fire." Prompted Roxas as he drank a potion.

"Got it!" Xion responded. _This time I know what Roxas will need, just wait for his signal…_

The Soldiers began fighting, sending one Soldier at a time. The first Soldier ran towards Roxas in a spinning fashion. Roxas blocked it with better ease than last time and finished it in three blows.

The second and third Soldier came together, spinning closer together in unison. Roxas aimed the Keyblade.

"Xion now, Thunder!" Roxas yelled.

" _There's the signal!" Xion blasted magic from her hand, and came out in Keyblade form._

The thunder came from below and electrocuted the two Soldiers. While they were in a state paralysis, Roxas finished the job.

"Good job Xion! Get ready for more!" Roxas told her.

"Thanks, I won't hold you back!" Xion said confidently, bubbling inside with happiness.

The last three Soldiers came from separate directions; left, right, and behind.

" Three"Three Soldiers left! Left, right and behind." Xion warned him.

Roxas dodged a kick from the Soldier on the right and blocked the one from the left, only to get a direct hit from behind.

"Grr..." Roxas murmured, it wasn't as strong as a Sargent's kick, but still hurt nonetheless.

Roxas got close to the one who kicked him and struck from below then the side; the Heart rose. He got another kick from the right and hit twice as hard making another Heart ascend.

The very last Soldier went spinning towards Roxas and missed by a hair. Roxas jumped over the kick and struck a final to the chest, unleashing it'sits heart. He finished the left Soldier off with style.

Upon defeating the Soldiers, Roxas turned to the leftover Yellow Operas and Scarlet Tangos who were made their way, as they chanted. Roxas pointed at the general vicinity of the Heartless.

"Xion, three Blizzards and three Fires!" Roxas said.

"Got it!" Xion prepared herself.

Shooting out from the Keyblade, came chunks of ice, no bigger than the Tangos themselves, and guided themselves for the attack. ***Tsh Tsh Tsh*** The ice made a deep impact upon each Tango, causing more hearts to rise into the sky.

Next came three balls of fire, headed towards the Operas' direction. The fireball made their way like a homing missile would, getting closer to the Operas who tried to evade the incoming fireballs, and the fireballs made direct contact. One blast was all that was needed as the last of the Heartless was eliminated from Sandlot.

"Alright, good work Xion," Roxas fell down, heavily panted,"Just give me a second to rest, then let's keep moving."

"Sure." Xion replied holding the side of her hip," Roxas, maybe you should recheck that Heartless difficulty ranks..ranks."

"Yeah" Roxas drank a potion," It could be that I'm just a little tired is all." He stood back up," So how did you get hurt when I was taking the hits?"

"Well, in the Keyblade form," Xion transformed her hand" I can also get hurt too. Remember against the Target, it hurt a lot when I took the hits head on."

"So, the entire time…" Roxas connected the information together,"You've been getting hurt alongside with me! Why didn't you say anything? You know I don't like it when you get hurt!"

"Roxas, it's okay. In this form, I don't feel so much pain," Xion's expression changed," Except when I take the heavier hits."

"..." Roxas was momentarily silent.

Silence took over, while Roxas looked stunned about Xion accepting herself getting hurt. He handed her a Hi-Potion.

"Here, drink this," He opened the Hi-Potion," then we'll continue the mission, okay?"

"Hmph… fine." Xion drank it while looking away from his worried gaze.

 _I know Roxas means well, but he shouldn't go to such lengths for me… That settles it, I really need to get stronger, and fast. I can't have Roxas worried for me during the missions, it might be messing up his concentration._

Continuing the mission, they made their way to Station Heights. It had Heartless activity everywhere. Upon arriving at the scene, they were greeted with various (unofficially) Ranked C and B Heartless. Xion looked over to Roxas who averted her gaze. His eyes were focused solely at the Heartless.

"Get ready for Aero types and Thunder types." held his hand out,"If it gets too crazy, tell me. Okay Xion?"

"... I will." Xion accepted his hand without being embarrassed or flustered this time. Keeping Keyblade form, using the right magic when told, and finishing the mission was the only things on her mind now.

 **Roxas and Xion vs (Unofficial) Ranked C and B Heartless**

Watchers and Minute bombers approached them first. The Watchers shot their lasers in Roxas' direction from the distance, while all the Minute bombers had surrounded Roxas and set themselves to detonate within 3 seconds. Roxas aimed the Keyblade towards the sky; with two hands holding the grip of the Keyblade.

"Xion, Aeroga then wait for me when I ask for a Thunder or two!" Roxas told her.

"Roger that!" Xion replied.

The wind around Roxas followed in a figure-8 motion and sliced all the Minute-Bombers before they could detonate. The Hearts simultaneously rose into the sky. Meanwhile the Watchers began to slowly back away while still firing lasers. Roxas dodged the lasers and aimed the Keyblade in a diagonal angle, pointing to the Watchers. Xion knew the signal was coming; she quickly summoned the Thunder with a snap of her fingers.

"Xion, Thunder!" Roxas requested

"It's on it'sits way!" Xion concentrated.

Thunder shot out of the Keyblade; making direct contact with the Watchers, causing paralysis and causing them to drop onto the ground beneath them and closer to where Roxas could slash them. Roxas swiftly gave the finishing blow to all the Watchers around them. As their Hearts went to the sky, even more Heartless appeared. Just before reaching Station Plaza, a few more Heartless had appeared.

"Roxas watch out; three Loudmouths, four Blizzard Plants, and one large Poison Plant. "Xion informed.

" Got"Got it, stick to fire magic now!" Roxas said.

Aiming the Keyblade in the middle of the group of Heartless. Without even being told, Xion felt that she already knew what Roxas was going to say. She prompt the spell for a Firaga .Firaga.

"Firaga!" Roxas aimed in the center.

The fireball came out and hit the center; exploding and causing a direct hit for all the Heartless. Everything was in flames, except for the wielder and the buildings around them.

Roxas ignored the Poison Plant that was still engulfed in flames went towards the Loudmouthsthe Loudmouths and Blizzard Plants and attacked with the Keyblade until the hearts came out.

"Roxas behind you!" Xion warned.

"Huh?" Roxas said turning around.

The Poison Plant sent a blinding blast, making direct contact his face. Roxas tried to clean his face with his sleeve, unable to see his surroundings. His vision became completely dark.

"Roxas, a head slam coming in fast!" Xion exclaimed.

The Poison Plant slammed its' head onto the ground and pinned Roxas along with it. It began to continuously slam in a violent motion. ***WHAM* *WHAM* *WHAM***

"Roxas! What's going o-"

"Xion! Get ready for a Fira! I'm ending this now!" Roxas interrupted aiming it where the pain was directly coming from.

As the Poison Plant went for its finishing slam, instead of meeting Roxas' weakened body; it met a deadly concentrated ball of flames. It'sIts body was set ablaze and met its fiery demise. The screams it gave was silenced as the sound of its Heart ascending took over. Roxas lays on the floor silently breathing, listening to the surroundings.

Xion returned to her normal form to check on Roxas' condition. _Roxas doesn't look too well. He's sweating quite a bit and looks exhausted._ She hands Roxas a white handkerchief. He doesn't accept it, or even seem aware that she's even offering it. He kept still on the floor, breathing silently.

" Roxas, are you okay?" Xion became increasingly more worried with each word spoken. " I'll"I'll go back and-"

" Xion, it's okay, just a little worn out, trust me." Roxas reassured with a faint smile and closed eyes.

Roxas struggled, but got back on his own two feet and opened his bag for a Hi-Potion, and handed an elixir to Xion.

"Roxas," Xion handed it back," I think you'll need it more me, and a Panacea to be safe. I will take that Potion if it makes you feel any better. "

Roxas was briefly thought about what she said, and still gave her the elixir. He opened a Panacea and another Potion.

"I'll drink these two potions and even a Panacea bottle," Handing the Elixir back," only if you drink this Elixir. Deal?"

Xion's face scrunched up. Roxas placed the items on the floor between them.

"You really think you can bargain with me Roxas?"

" For your sake, yes." Roxas told her.

"Fine, you win." Xion drinking it slowly," Let's just go to Station Plaza and see if there's any more Heartless left."

After finishing recovering, they were ready to fight whatever Heartless came at them. As they entered Station Plaza, they heard something descending towards the ground. A deadly Heartless dropping from the Clock Tower to ground level, hundreds of feet and taking no damage upon hitting the floor.

It was completed covered from its head to its toe with silver and grey armor. It held the Heartless Emblem logo on each shoulder, the helmet itself had two small jagged ends pointing outwards with an antenna sticking out on top. It's glowing yellow eyes echoed out for a fight. It had no arms, but instead had two deadly sabers made of flames. This heartless is known as; Heat Saber. ( Rank A in Roxas' book).

"Xion, I think this is the last Heartless here, once we finish this one, we have to go to the Soul Eater world. " Roxas put his hand out," Are you ready for another round?"

"Yes." Xion nodded. _We can do this!_

Xion grabbed Roxas' hand and became the Keyblade once more.

 **Roxas and Xion vs Heat Saber (Unofficially Ranked A)**

"Roxas, if it goes for a frontal, remember. I can handle it."

"Okay, I'll guard when it charges."

The Heat Saber began charging itself for a mighty frontal slash. Roxas got into a defensive position and guarded himself with the Keyblade.

Upon the Heat Saber's chargecharge up, it still could not break not Roxas' defense. The Heat Saber fell back and onto the floor as recoil, with Roxas still standing. With the opportunity in front of him, Roxas slashed at it until it got back on its feet, wobbling slightly.

As Roxas tried to sneak in another hit before backing away, the Heat Saber block it and countered with a spinning motion and slashed Roxas repeatedly against the wall. Being caught off guard, the Keyblade slipped his grip, waving him defenseless. Following the momentum, the Heat Saber did a faster version of the first frontal slash and directly got Roxas' body.

Roxas crash landed right beside Xion who reverted forms to check on Roxas once more. The Heat Saber went for another charge, with Xion trying to protect Roxas from getting injured.

Before reaching it'sits mark, a hooded figure behind the Station Building revealed himself and shot several blasts, similar to Xigbar's weapon. The Heat Saber guarded itself and leaped back and prepared to fire back. Before attacking, it met an abrupt doom as another figure struck from behind. His weapon looked like the Keyblade form Xion would take, only the colors were reversed. As the Heart came out and ascended, both Roxas and Xion realized, this person was a Keyblade wielder just like them.

As the two figures slowly approached them, Roxas and Xion had their instincts told them something wasn't right. Roxas signaled Xion to get up with him and stay on guard.

The taller hooded figure did not let his pistols leave his hands, while the shorter one let his weapon disappear. The shorter one paused a brief moment and gestured to the taller one to ease up. The taller one said nothing and kept his weapons visible. Then the shorter one spoke with a nervous voice. The shorter one took off his hood, prompting the taller one to follow suit.

The shorter one had two large ears, black fur, and was clearly a big mouse. The taller one was revealed to be a teenager with a cleaned white face, with piercing yellow eyes and black hair even darker than Xion's hair. His hair had three lines of white going in a horizontal direction

"H-howdy there, Roxas and Xion right?" The shorter one began," My name is Mickey! And over here is Death the Kid, I prefer calling him Kid or Junior though."

"Who are you two exactly?" Xion asked.

"Allies, let's just leave it at that." Kid responded.

"And what's that suppose tosupposed to mean?" Roxas said slightly annoyed.

"Now, now, don't take it personally Roxas," Mickey waved his finger at Kid," Kid, I'll handle the talking. I know Kid can be a bit rude sometimes, but he means well overall. Now let's all go to-"

"If you're an ally, why won't you drop your guard then?" Xion interrupted Mickey.

"Listen, just come with us and everything will be fine. You gotta trust me on this." Mickey explained.

"How do we know you won't stab/shot us in the back?" Xion asked firmly.

"Because I'm probably stronger than all five of you combined," Mickey grinned," so if anything happens, I'll take care of it. I'll prove it by fighting Roxas and you combined."

Mickey summoned his Keyblade, and swung at Roxas. Xion got in between and blocked his weapon with her transformed hand. Mickey used one hand to signal Kid to not attack just yet.

"Roxas grab my hand!" Xion ordered him.

Roxas grabbed Xion's hand as she transformed. Mickey began slashing at immense speed while Roxas tried countering when the opportunity rose. Mickey went for an overhand slash and Roxas jumped back trying to find an opening. Mickey turned the motion of his Keyblade and summoned chunks of ice and stuck Roxas to the ground, unable to free himself.

As Roxas bashed the ice on the ground to free himself, Mickey attacked once more.

"Kid, tell me when it's done charging!" Mickey commanded.

"3 more seconds!" Kid responded.

Upon Roxas freeing himself, Mickey jumped over Roxas and struck him several times in all areas. Roxas turned around and went to counter, but Mickey made a giant leap back, creating a large gap between the two.

"Roxas are you alright?!" Xion asked.

"Yeah, I think." Roxas took a different stance

"Roxas, you think you can use your **Over Limit** now?" Xion preparing herself.

"Yea-yeah! I just hope it works … " Roxas"Roxas summoned his **Over Limit**. A bright aura surrounded Xion and himself.

Roxas began attacking in a forward manner, in a speedy assault focused completely on Mickey, who parried every move. Roxas began using his **Final Limit** , summoning pillarssummoning pillars of white light around him and all went towards Mickey. Mickey dodged each wave; as Roxas grew weary. Mickey began attacking back, with Roxas unable to attack. Roxas stayed on the defensive as Mickey went for a mighty underhanded slash. Upon the force of Mickey's strike, Xion screamed in agony and went back to her original Roxas fell back, alongside Xion. Mickey had the opportunity to finish Roxas, but let his weapon disappear. As Mickey let his Keyblade leave his hand, Roxas and Xion noticed Kid in the distance and had finished charging his attack Mickey asked him earlier.

Kid had transformed his small pistols into mini cannons. He shot two blows which hit Roxas and Xion directly. Upon impact, the blows exploded, dealing the final blow. They both fell unconscious. With the defeat of the two warriors, Kid's mini cannons reverted to normal pistols and changed forms once more. Each pistol changed into their human forms.

The first one was a tall blonde female named Elizabeth Thompson. Then came her sister; Patricia Thompson who was slightly shorter. Both wore identical outfits; the same black clothes Mickey and Kid wore. Elizabeth, nicknamed Liz and Patricia who was usually called Patty walked alongside Kid and Mickey. As Mickey and Kid picked up the fallen warriors, they walked to the woods. The woods waswere quiet and nature was running it'sits course. Upon walking past the woods, they arrived at another Mansion, it was old, empty, and guarded with a wide gate and key hole.

Mickey summoned his Keyblade and unlocked the gates, with the gates open, they found the Gumni ship lying where they had left it.

At the Mansion was a small ship, it mainly consisted of cubes of various colors; they loaded Xion and Roxas in first and both went in and returned to the Soul Eater world. As Mickey drove towards past the sky and drove past stars and worlds, Death the Kid was in deep thought, with a hand on his chin and staring out the window.

 _It's still hard to believe that there are many other worlds out there. Our world being just another star isn't something I can get used to just yet. In the meantimemeantime, I hope this mission goes well, that way Roxas and Xion go back to Sora, Sora finally reawakens, then Mickey's group will help eliminate the Witch Association once and for all._

Kid took a deep breath.

 _This all seems too good to be real. I still can't help but wonder how Father came in contact with these people in the first place. This Mickey Mouse fellow might be hiding something from me, but what IS he hiding exactly. I wonder if I can tell the others about this mission. They did say the source was from Maka and Soul. I wonder how they'll react if I told them we've captured Roxas and Xion? Still, something is bugging me in regards to-_

As Kid turned around, he saw Patty doodling on Roxas' face and Liz checking Xion's pocket for any items.

"So, Kid," Patty asked," Why are these two so important again?"

"Patty no drawing on people's faces!" Kid screamed," These two; Roxas and Xion must be handled with absolute care! Remember they're pieces of Sora; who's a valuable fighter in taking down both the Organization and Witch Association."

"Then why did we shot them with our Soul Resonance? Isn't that kinda reckless?" Liz asked, taking the marker away from Patty.

"That's a good point, but it was to stop them from causing any harm. It's all for the alliance." Kid began cleaning their faces," The- THE INK WON'T COME OFF!"

Mickey walked in," Okay we're at the Soul Eater wor-" He saw the messes on Roxas and Xion's faces. Mickey sighed heavily and picked the two fighters headed to the other mansion where the others would be at. Kid walked out the Gumni ship, and explored around the mansion. Mickey entered and was greeted by Namine who by the door, drawing an unopenable door. The Thompson sisters greeted back and went to go check on where Kid went.

"Oh, hello Mickey," Namine greeted still drawing the door handle," How did your mission go?"

"Successful OH-HO, we have Roxas and Xion right here. So, where's DiZ and Riku?"

"I think DiZ went to go get last-minute supplies for repairs. Riku is still investigating the whereabouts of the Witch Association."

Namine's expression changed when she saw Roxas and Xion in rough conditions. Their clothes were tattered and they were bruised all over the place. What made her concerned the most was what happened to their faces; someone had doodled on their faces with ink. Mickey placed Roxas and Xion gently on separate tables.

Namine began cleaning them with whatever she could find. She ended using a towel along with soap and a bucket of water. Mickey went to find DiZ and also check on the equipment. Kid, Liz, and Patty found themselves in the lab, presumably where Roxas and Xion would be placed for experimentations.

"Kid, please don't tell me your doing it right here, and right now!" Liz facepalmed," This area is probably the last place we should be at!"

"Liz please, this so calledso-called mansion is a total mess," Kid was reorganizing beakers," Me tidying up is most likely doing them a favor."

Patty was taking care of a few more beakers herself, humming the "Excalibur" theme song as she washed them. Liz, felt she was out numbered, so she went to go find a mop for the dirty floors.

As the evening turned into night, DiZ made his reappearance with several tools in his hands. DiZ walked into the guest room, where Kid, Liz, and Patty was staying, he eavesdropped on their conversation.

"So Kid," Liz asked," Are you really okay with letting these two get sacrificed for this Sora guy? What if these guys pull a fast one? Or what if Maka and Soul do find out?"

" Liz"Liz, I know doing this isn't exactly how we do things," Kid responded," But orders are orders. We need to look at the bigger pictures; these casualties will be necessary."

Liz looked uncomfortable about Kid's response.

"How can you say that? You're Death's son!" Liz grabbed Kid's collar," You should be finding a way to keep people alive. These two have done nothing wrong- "

DiZ moved on and went to the lab, which was the cleanest he's ever seen. He chuckled. _Not bad Namine, seems you're more useful than I thought. I guess Mickey came here too and got all the potions in order too, I don't remember them being this color though. No matter; once I fix this machine, we will make sure Roxas and Xion are in top condition and able to wield the Keyblade like normal. From there, we will merge them into Sora and he will be complete._

Within a few minutes DiZ had fixed the last machine in the room and everything was ready. He went to go get Namine, Mickey, and unconscious Roxas and Xion. Mickey and Namine helped place Roxas and Xion into the cores, and began the operation.

Roxas and Xion began to reawaken from their slumber and screamed in agony as they were imprisoned in cores began weakening them.

DiZ merely smiled upon hearing their screams of pain. Mickey turned his head, unable to see to see their faces crying for help. Namine felt a tear going down her face. _This is all for SoraSora, right?_

Word Count: 80628


	5. Rescue and Unknownst Betrayal

**Chapter Five Rescue and Unknownst Betrayal**

A female meister named Maka Albarn, and her partner Soul Eater Evans had been investigating the mysterious letter was left behind their door a few days after their encounter with Roxas and Xion. Currently they were rather far from the Academy and in a distant city, and had been staying there for the past few days.

The city itself was rather dark, quiet, and had no signs of any Heartless or Kishin activity. With the setting of night, the stars seemed to be shining brighter than ever. The duo had arrived upon an old mansion, somewhat secluded from the rest of the city. Upon first appearance, it would seem to be on the verge of breaking down, with only the pillars holding the roof up. Outside the mansion laid brown dirt and a few weeds here and there, yet no signs of any life around. The two teens had arrived upon a locked gate that separated them from the mansion itself.

"Maka, are you sure this is the right place?" Soul pointed to the old mansion.

"Yes, I'm positive it is." She huffed excitedly.

"You said that the last three houses and four mansions we checked out," Soul counted," What makes this one so special huh?"

"Uh, this time is different," Maka averted his gaze," this is a gut feeling, I know it!"

"Ugh, you're impossible sometimes I swear." Soul scratched his head.

"Soul, can you hand me the letter?" Maka requested, walking ahead searching for a way past the gate.

"Sure, knock yourself out." Soul handed her the slightly crumpled envelope from his pocket.

Maka opened the envelope once more and read the mysterious letter.

 **Hey RUNTS**

 **Your weak friends are trapped in a mansion in the city of -, if ya wanna save 'em, come and get em. Don't bring any of your snobby friends either! If you're too slow; then bye-bye to those weaklings forever.**

 **From**

 **Ragnarok**

 _ **Backside**_

 _Dear Maka and Soul,_

 _Your friends, Roxas and Xion, have been captured by very bad people. I have been told to assist you in rescuing them, I'll find you when you need the most help. They are in a mansion in the city of _ . Please come at soon as possible, I won't be able to do this alone._

 _From,_

 _Crona_

Maka inhaled and exhaled as she put the letter back into the envelope and into her shirt pocket. _Geez, if they wanted to help, they could at least approached us in person…_

" This letter seems like a prank, but everything about it seems real." Maka paced in circles, " Whoever sent it knows about our encounter with Roxas, Xion, and Axel; and even knew about the Witch's child name; Crona. This is a letter for help; but the way it arrived in our house seems like a trap."

"So Maka, here's a thought, maybe it's time we actually go inside the mansion, rather than just politely ask the owners who refuse every time." Soul suggested leaning against the gate," Or maybe we just jump in, ransack the place and hope for the best."

"Soul you know how I feel about ransacking," Maka stopped pacing," Ransacking are for crooks and bad guys."

"That's not entirely true." Soul defended," For example, I ransacked your wardrobe the other day, and I even added more stylish clothes to it, rather than taking your bland clothes away. So am I a crook by definition?"

Maka paused for a few seconds after his statement. Or better yet, his confession.

"What?" Maka frowned," When did you go thru my wardrobe?! That's invading my priva-"

 ***AGHHHHH*** A scream came from inside the mansion.

They turned their attention towards the old mansion.

"What was that?!" Soul asked.

"It sounds like trouble! "Maka urgently said," C'mon let's go!"

The two teens had jumped over the locked gate and headed towards inside the mansion as fast as their legs could carry them. Before the entrance to the old mansion, stood a boy with pink hair, looking both relieved and eerily joyful. Beside him were some familiar heartless that they fought not too long ago.

* * *

 ***Meanwhile***

The night was young but Kid, Patty, and Liz weren't in the mood to party. The three were all preparing to sleep for the night. The beds seem more lavish compared to the entire mansion itself. The beds were soft, new,and clean; while the mansion for the most part was hard, old, and riddled with dust bunnies and dirt everywhere. While Patty was already sleeping, Liz and Kid began to talk; not worried that they would wake up the heavy-sleeper Patty.

"Hey Kid, didn't Death say there would be more people we knew helping out with this mission. Who were they again?" Liz asked readjusting her pillow.

"Let me think…" Kid got up from his position with his chin resting on his fingers," Oh, it was Kilik Rung with his weapons Fire and Thunder. We can depend on them if things get crazy."

"Well, where are they then?" Liz asked.

"Strange… "Kid got up from his bed," They should have arrived already. I'm going to have a talk with DiZ and see if he knows anything abo-."

 ***AGHHHHH*** A scream came from the first floor, while they stood at the second floor.

Shortly after came another scream of agony. With Patty finally waking, all three went down to see what was going on in the laboratory. By the time they reached the door, the cores that held Roxas and Xion captive; exploded. Namine, DiZ, and Mickey felt the full impact of the blow; leaving Roxas and Xion free from the cores.

"DiZ, Mickey, Namine ! What happened?" Kid asked.

DiZ looked at the damage around them. He heavily sighed.

"The experiment to revert them failed. It seems this is who they are now, or so it seems. Guess all that's left is to take them back to Sora. We'll depart early in the morning," DiZ pointed to the unconscious fighters," They should be asleep for a long time. So as long as we don't lose them, things should be fine."

"Wait, what was your goal with this experiment?" Liz asked," Did you know it would hurt them this badly?!"

Mickey slowly approached them, holding his arm carefully, while Namine approached the unconscious Roxas and Xion.

"Liz, the experiment was for Xion was to summon the keyblade without changing her body into the weapon, and for Roxas to be able to resummon his." Mickey summoned his Keyblade," Sorta like this, Oh-HO."

With a simple touch of magic with his Keyblade, Mickey healed everyone in the room.

"Alright, while you guys help Namine carry Roxas and Xion upstairs, DiZ and I'll go get all the parts from the cores and set the Gummi ship to Twilight Town." Mickey said opening the door to the pantry.

The pantry door opened and out came a male teen with two big gauntlets walked out casually. One gauntlet had the icon of thunder, while the other one had fire and held a bag of ice cream. The teen walked out in a slouching motion, and looked around the room with his square rimmed glasses covering his black eyes. His hair was a combination of dreadlocks and cornrows. His rolled up long-sleeved white shirt was opposite to his black skin and grey pants.

Mickey jumped back in surprise as Kid, Patty, and Liz greeted them.

"Kid, Patty, Liz! I didn't know you guys were already here." The teen smiled.

"Good to see you're doing well Kilik," Kid responded," But why were you in the pantry?"

"Late night snack." Kilik lifted the bag," Also what's with this atmosphere man? It feels kinda…. Tense. Aw well, probably just my imagination, you guys can eat now"

Kilik's gauntlets took their human forms as small toddlers. Their similarities of appearance paralleled to Patty and Liz; showing that they were twins. The twins wore matching white and green striped shirt, white blue overalls on top. Over their heads and yellow hair was different colored berets that showed who was who. They began to go through the bag, deciding to see which flavor to snack on. Within seconds Liz and Patty helped themselves to the sweets as well.

As Mickey and DiZ went to leave the room, Namine tried to pick up Xion, with one hand, and grabbed Roxas with the other. When Namine made contact with Roxas, a ball of light appeared and connected a white link between the unconscious Roxas and herself. Namine turned her head to see if anyone else saw the ball of light, but everyone had ignored her and was feasting on the snacks.

As Namine fell to the ground, unable to drag Roxas and Xion to the other room, that's when everyone had noticed what she was doing. They remembered what they were suppose to do from the start. Patty was the first one to talk.

"Ya need help with that?" Patty asked finishing her popsicle.

Namine nodded, not sure what to say.

"Kid, Kilik!" the older boys turned their heads," Go take them to whatever room the Mouse said to, while Namine stays here and relaxes."

Kid and Kilik glance at each other and shrugged; both walk to Roxas and Xion and carried them to the rooms. Namine obeys Patty's orders and sits with them, concerned about what to do now. Thunder and Fire offer her a chocolate chip cookie and a strawberry popsicle stick. She accepts the strawberry popsicle over the cookie.

Observing how the others ate, she decided to bite it like how the others did to the cookies. She saw that Patty scarfed her ice cream sandwich quickly, so Namine ate her popsicle just as fast; including the stick.

While Patty was smacking Namine on the back while praising her on doing something so gutsy, everyone else looked at her in shock. Namine wasn't sure what to do now that her hands were empty, so she politely smiled. _Is this how_ _ **somebodies**_ _are supposed to act?_

"So, Namine guess you were uhh really hungry huh?" Kilik joked," So how did DiZ, Mickey, and you meet our headmaster Death?"

 ***CRASHHH*** The sound of a fight echoed closeby in the mansion.

" **Screech ALPHA!"** Followed the sounds of the crash, ending with, " **REMEMBER THE PLAN! WE HAVE TO SAVE ROXAS AND XION AS FAST AS POSSIBLE GOT IT CROANA!?"**

" **GOT IT MAKA!"**

Shortly after, DiZ bursts into the laboratory where everyone was hanging out.

"Everyone, we have several intruders! You must defeat them," DiZ summons the darkness that covers everyone," This will hide your true appearance, the enemies will never discover your true identities if you make it out alive! Now go take care of the intruders! I'll go deal with Roxas and Xion, Namine you come with me."

Before departing with DiZ, Namine had one last look at Kid, Patty, Liz, Kilik, Fire, and Thunder. Despite the time they spent together was brief, she enjoyed the moment as it lasted.

"Stay safe everyone!" Namine told them before they all waved goodbye.

As DiZ and Namine left, LiZ and Patty transformed into their weapon form; deadly pistols that was silver and shot wavelengths. Thunder and Fire transformed into gauntlets attached themselves to Kilik's hands. They were ready for combat with the cloaks and make-up hiding their true identity.

While heading towards the sounds of fighting; Kilik finally spoke.

"Kid, you think it's the same Maka we know? Or just someone with the same name and similar voice?" Kilik asked.

"No time for jokes Kilik, if it turns out Maka's working for the Witch Association, then we have to defeat her so we can interrogate her later." Kid staying focused

"What about Black Star? Their practically best friends, what if he's also in on it too?"

"I doubt he'd be able to keep information like that, but if he is… Then we'll deal with that later. For now we deal with Crona and "Maka"."

By the time Kilik and Kid arrive on the scene, they witnessed Crona and Maka working together against Mickey. Maka went for the finishing slash, sending Mickey flying to the other side of the hallway. Not someone who had a similar name, but the Maka they knew for so long, their classmate, their comrade, their friend. What made things even stranger was that her partner; Soul was fighting as her weapon. He was sensible for the most part and would help Maka get back into reality; but it appeared that both Maka and Soul were aligned with Crona willingly.

Their "friend" Maka turns her head panting," Wh-where's Roxas and Xion?! Crona, let's take care of these clowns fast; our backup should be arriving in a few minutes I think."

Mickey yelled from the distance," For the record I was tired from fighting the Targets, I beat them so just take these two down. Got it?! Watch out for the pink haired one, his sword is weird!"

Before speaking another word, he left the hallway, presumably to fight more intruders, or go back to DiZ, or rest.

Kid and Kilik turn their attention to Crona. He looked a bit pale, and his pink hair and bangs did not hide his expression; hostility. His weapon was a dark broadsword, with thorns on the handle, with bright red lips with teeth and tongue sticking out, above the pommel. He nods to Maka's words. Kilik and Kid were stunned upon what event they were witnessing.

 **Maka and Crona vs Kilik and Kid**

Crona dashed towards Kid with his blade ready. Kilik came to his defense and aimed for the gut. Maka blocked Kilik's attacked with a spin of her scythe and launched him out the Mansion and into the brown dirt in front.

While Kid aimed Patty at Crona and began firing, he hesitantly aimed Liz at Maka and began shooting her as well. Maka ran outside to avoid getting hit, while Crona took the shots and let his blood spill everywhere before speeding and getting behind Kid.

As Kid spin kicked Crona's face, Crona countered by punching his mask and blasting him outside where Maka and Kilik were fighting.

"Crona ya moron! Now Maka's all by herself! If you want to prove to her that you're a "friend" then help her out already!" The sword spoke.

"Ughh, leave me alone!" Crona complained," I know what I'm doing! Or at least I hope…"

Crona joined the fight once more and continued to add pressure on Kid and Kilik alongside with Maka. The four fighters were all experienced in their own right. Crona Gorgon was the child of a witch who was fused with black blood and a weapon named Ragnarok. Maka Albarn was the child of Spirit and a partnered with Soul who can withstand her anti-kishin techniques. Death the Kid was the offspring of Death himself and wields two pistols and taught Death God Taijutsu. Kilik Rung was one of the top students of DWMA academy who wields gauntlets Fire and Thunder and able to keep a clear mind in the wildest of situations.

"Maka, when will that backup arrive?!" Crona asked while blocking Kilik's punches.

"Any minute now! These guys are tough!" Maka answered back trying to cut Kid down. _Who are these guys? They remind me of Kid and Kilik…_

Kid and Kilik knew it was a matter before things would get really hectic. They were trying to end the fight as soon as possible, but they were running out of options.

* * *

 ***Meanwhile***

Two members in dark cloaks were fighting against a group of heavy armored Heartless in the world known as Agrabah. The sand dunes around the city were calm, with no sand storms raging about in the city. They paid no mind to the merciless heat granted by the sun and continued to bicker while taking Heartless down.

The first member was tall, spiky red hair, and able to control the flames around his chakrams. The second member was around the first one's height, long blue hair, able to effortlessly swing his Claymore while fighting like a berserker.

Their last group of targets were of several of heavy built Heartless; Clay Armors and Solid Armors. These types of armored heartless protected themselves with thick armor from all directions. The Heartless had surrounded the two fighters. However, their armor and numbers stood no chance against an angry Chakram fire wielder, and an even angrier Claymore fighter.

"RAGHHH!" Shouted the Blue haired fighter.

The blue hair fighter went berserk against the Heartless and showed them how a true warrior should fight. They armor, hands, limbs, and heads were cut into pieces the moment the Claymore made contact with the Heartless.

"FEEL THE BURN BABY!" The red hair fighter shouted.

He threw large fireballs that exploded all around him. The Heartless fell into ashes, not standing a chance. The field was empty, and all the Heartless were eliminated, leaving the two fighters alone. They journeyed back to the Corridor of Darkness.

"* **Huff Huff*** Good to see you haven't gotten weaker Saix." The red hair one jestered," So why did you come along with me for this mission again?"

"* **Inhale***... ***Exhale***... Because Lord Xemnas assigned me to be partnered with you today. Also, Zexion was the one giving out orders today. I think he's going to replace me, since he IS Xemnas' favorite."

"Wait," Axel gulped," If Zexion replaces you, then all the work I've put up with would be thrown out the window. Is there a way to get rid of him? What about our plans man? What about the plans?"

"Calm down will you." Saix said," You remember Castle Oblivion?"

"You mean the big project that got delayed cuz' some guy wearing our uniform defeated all our workers there and destroyed like, half the castle? The same one that Xemnas made a big deal about? I remember for the most part, but what about it?"

"Yes, the very same. I saw the list of who's being assigned there, I think I can persuade Xemnas to put Zexion in there instead of me. That way you can go there and "eliminate" anyone who poses as a threat to our plans."

"How will Xemnas knew I didn't eliminate them because of our plans?"

"Because he's been rather suspicious of a few members, he thinks they might be traitors. SO if you eliminate the people he suspects; then he'll most ignore you on a few "casualties. I'll keep you informed if anything changes with the plans."

They had finally reached the Corridor of Darkness. Axel halted, gesting Saix to not go in yet either. Axel's emerald green eyes stared right back at Saix's golden yellow eyes.

"Speaking of being informed," Axel summoned his chakrams," Why didn't you inform me of the alliance with the Witch Association?"

"Axel stop wavering around those things," Saix summoned his Claymore," Someone might get the wrong idea. Also, what alliance? If there was any alliance made, I'd be the second one to be informed."

Axel did not break eye contact, and with Saix's response, Axel realized what was going on.

"So you really didn't know…" Axel put his weapons back." Maybe there's more obstacles in our plan than we thought."

"What on earth are you talking?" Saix kept his weapon in hand.

"The other day, Roxas, Xion, and I encountered this Witch." Axel recalled," She knew about the Organization,said her association had an alliance with us, and even was able to create some weird Heartless that almost beat me. It didn't though because I'm strong. Since you and I didn't know, that means someone told everyone except us, including Roxas and Xion."

"So there's more obstacles in our path," Saix sighed with a hint anger," Why can't things just run smoothly."

"No clue, let's just head ba- ***Beep Beep Beep*** " Axel got cut off. He checked his trench coat and found one of his calling cards. A small flame was lit at the top. A message began,

" _Axel, this is Maka and Soul; we found heard the screams of Roxas and Xion. I believe they've been kidnapped. Please come as soon as possible, also bring some backup; I think we'll need it. Also we have Crona, helping us out, so I think he'll be helpful too._ _ ***Respond to message?***_ "

"Yes. * **BEEP*** I'll there in a few minutes." ***BEEP*.** Axel responded.

"Care to tell me what was that about?" Saix asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The kids I mentioned earlier. Remember how Roxas and Xion have been gone for a while? Of course you do; anyway, help me out will ya?" Axel summons a different Corridor of Darkness," It'll be fun, I promise."

"Why would I waste my time helping those two?" Saix began walking into the first Corridor of Darkness," Besides I have better things to do-"

Axel had no choice and picked Saix up fireman style and ran into his Corridor of Darkness.

"-oooooo!"

Within moments, Axel and Saix had a change in scenery. They were no longer in a desert town with sand dunes and blazing sun, they now were in a dark city with the stars all around the night sky with a cool breeze. Axel drops Saix and looks around their location. In the distance, not to far; he sees Maka and some pink haired hair fighting two clowns, literally two clowns, one with gauntlets, and another with two pistols. Axel turns to Saix.

"See, it was fun right? Anyway I think Roxas and Xion are in that mansion over there; c'mon let's go!" Axel began walking.

"Ugh, you can be such a fool sometimes." Saix mutters following his lead."Let's just get this over with."

Upon Axel and Saix reaching the locked gate; a man and woman stood in front of them. The man was in a prisoner outfit with a ball of iron stuck to his ankle. His height could be equal to Lexaeus. His had slightly tanned skin along with short brown hair with a bandage covering his eyes. The bandage had several markings written all over.

The woman had white long hair with an orange cap on top. She wore a black and white polka dotted dress that was slightly above her knees. Her round black eyes showed no means of hostility, but showed caution. She was definitely not the same witch Axel met from before.

"Wait, you two are from the Organization right? The one Medusa formed an alliance with?" The witch croaked." In that case, please do not interfere with the plan. We have an alliance remember-ribbit!"

"What plans?" Saix summoned his weapon and pressed it against her," Speak now before you lose the chance to speak ever again."

The small witch's expression changed from cautious to a mix of anger and hostility. She began to make gestures with her hands and silently moved her lips.

"We don't want to fight, unless you want to."The prisoner put his hand on Saix's claymore gently," Our orders were from Lady Medusa herself. She said that no one interrupts her latest experiment. "

"What's this experiment and plan exactly?" Saix put his weapon away," Who else knows about this alliance?"

"The experiment was for Crona and Ragnarok to reach a new form. One of Medusa's other experiments fused with a "Heartless" or whatever had the nerve to attack Lady Medusa. Luckily, Crona then took it down; after that a heart came out and went into Crona. After that Crona's been acting really different since then. So," The prisoner continued," Medusa wants to see what else has changed about Crona. The plan was to bring back Roxas and Xion to the Organization, who got captured by those guys other there."

"So why aren't you two helping then?" Axel asked.

"We already did enough." The witch spoke," We put the spell on the entire city so that no one in this town sees or hears us, and we even sent a few "Heartless Target" things out to retrieve them. I don't think they'll make it out in piece though, that thing cannot seem to control its grip."

"Some alliance then," Saix laughed," Your "association" plans on returning a broken puppet. How will you accommodate for our losses then? Give us one of your members then?"

"It's your friend's fault for getting captured in the first place, not ours."The prisoner turned around," So what happens, will happen. Now if you excuse us; we have to head back now."

The prisoner walked away from them for approximately three feet before turning back around. The witch did not follow him.

"Uh Eirika? Isn't that our queue to leave?" The prisoner scratched his head," I made it all dramatic and everything."

"Free, you ARE aware that we have to report back to the others AFTER we get them right? " Eirika sighed," If we don't have them when we report, how else are we going to prove that we actually did our jobs right?"

"Ohhh," Free laughed," I forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me. Alright staying is what we will do. So you guys wanna play "I spy with my little eye" or something to pass the time?"

Eirika sighed heavily as she summoned a large tadpole and a magazine. She sat comfortably on top of the tadpole and began reading.

Both Saix and Axel exchanged glances. Saix glares stood no chance against Axel's puppy dog stare. With a groan, Saix walked next to Free.

"I'll play your little game." Declares Saix.

"Finally," Free claps excitedly," A man who's willing to play "Eye spy" with me. You're the first one to go along with it actually, in the past; none of the guards that kept me in prison wouldn't play, the fellow inmates never bothered to talk, and Eirika is always reading. "

"That's quite a shame," Saix responds," I'll start off, I spy with my eye…"

Saix winked at Axel, giving him the signal as he became the distraction. Axel vanished within moments and reappeared inside the mansion. The first thing Axel notices is DiZ along with Mickey fighting against another Target, only now it was bigger than before. Behind the fighting was a petite blonde barely going up the stairs holding Roxas and Xion over her shoulders.

 _Guess DiZ found a new pet. Too bad I'm taking her along with Roxas and Xion. Hopefully she's already trained…_

Axel sprinted past Mickey and Diz's fight and bee lined towards Namine and his friends. Mickey aimed his Keyblade at the Target while it slowly increased its grip on Mickey and DiZ.

"Eat this! FIRAGA" Mickey shouted, blasting the Target's main defenses off. DiZ launched one of his deadly tools from his bag of tools into the Target. The Target fell back and was defeated right there and vanished from sight.

While trying to catch their breath, Axel had already captured Xion, Roxas, and Namine. Feeling adventurous, Axel jumped out the window and escaped the mansion. Upon landing on the ground without injuring his "passengers", Axel saw Maka, Soul, and a pink haired teen fighting two clowns. Axel was beginning to worry if he had hit the ground harder than he first anticipated. Staying focused to his goal, he sprinted past that fight as well.

"Maka, Soul! I got Roxas and Xion, their safe with me. Finish your fight and we'll discuss things for the next phase." Axel shouted while running.

"Got it! We'll finish these clowns shortly." Maka responded blocking the clown's heavy gauntlets.

"With Roxas and Xion safe," Maka stanced," We can finally go all out. Ready for Soul Resonance?"

"Hell yeah! Let's take these clowns down with style!" Soul encouraged," You too Crona, we need to take these guys down, but not kill."

"Hmph!" Nodded Crona," Ragnarok, get ready for a Soul Resonance!"

The two clowns looked at each other at nodded, they too would go all out. Everyone's Soul Wavelengths peaked with their partners and their energy was almost gone. This move would settle it all.

Crona and Maka were side by side, parallel to the two clowns who seem to be in a similar state of exhaustion as they were in.

" **SOUL RESONANCE!** " Everyone practically shouted.

Soul's usual Scythe form changed shape into a bigger scythe and was embodied with a killer aura. She pointed Soul at the Clown with boxing gloves. Ragnarok started to vibrate violently like a chainsaw and began emitting waves, causing the ground beneath everyone to shake. He pointed Ragnarok at the Clown with the water guns.

The clown with boxing gloves had shifted into a different gear and morphed the gloves into boxing gloves embodies in flames and electricity. He took a guarding stance and challenged Maka. The clown with the water gun had transformed it into water cannons and new make-up on it's face was changed. He pointed his cannons at Crona, ready to fire.

Maka leaped into the air and somersaulted her attack onto the clown with gauntlets. The clown caught it as it was about to touch his face. The clown tried to use the elements of fire and thunder to break Soul's form. The two were in a standoff of grit.

Crona slashed and honed Ragnarok's screech attack solely of the clown with water cannons. The clown with water cannons shot back, cancelling out the soundwave and soul wavelength of each attack. Crona had to gotten grazed on both legs, causing him to falter.

The clown with cannons stopped firing briefly and charging for a massive shot, point at where Crona stood leaning against Ragnarok.

"* **Huff huff*** Black blood, don't fail me now…" Crona groaned as more blood slowly spilled.

The clown with cannons fired it's last shot as Crona, only for Crona to slip past the massive shot by squiting Black blood on ground and quickly landed him behind the clown with cannons. Before the clown could kick once more, Crona used the pommel to slam against his crotch and used a shockwave to send him into the mansion.

Upon Crona's win, the clown with gauntlets lost concentration when he saw his partner lose and quickly met his own defeat when he looked away. As he turned back to his fight, Maka sent a powerful kick to his jaw and threw him again against the Mansion and made him crash where his friend was. While in the air, the gauntlet clown shot two last shots of thunder and fire at Maka and Crona. Maka dodged and slashed from the distance and hit him with her wavelength. Crona could not move due to a lack of black blood in his system and full on fatigue. Crona took a full blast of electricity to the head.

"CRONA NO!" Maka screamed running to him.

"Maka, there are more people in the mansion, I can sense it.." Crona slowly breathed," Let's retreat and find Axel. If I die now, I want you to know…ughh"

"Crona please, not like this!" Maka began to shake Crona gently, unsure if he was gone for good. Soul deformed as a large mouse with a weapon similar to Xion and a tall man slowly approached them. Soul ran holding Crona's body as Maka ran alongside her.

They escaped the area, the mouse and the man stopped chasing them as someone else intervened. They did not get much of a look of the helper, but the man wore the same outfit as Axel did, held a large Claymore in one hand with that behind his back, and had stunning long blue hair.

"Saix!" The tall man with the mouse said loudly before Maka and Soul left their sights.

* * *

 ***A few hours later***

Maka and Soul were back in their hotel room, bandaging up and injuring they had acquired during their fight. Soul broke the silence.

"So you think Axel's really going to take care of Crona?" Soul placed a band aid on his face, "He looked pretty banged up after that guy's electric blast."

"I hope so," Maka replies sadly on her bed," If only we took down the Gauntlet clown faster, Axel wouldn't have needed to take Crona to his Organization."

"Maka, how do we even know what we did today was the right thing? For all we know Organization are the bad guys. The witch said they were in an alliance, that usually means they are the bad guys."

"So if the Organization really is bad, and they even have new recruits like Roxas and Xion; but why?" Maka pondered," What's the Organization's goal?"

In the middle of her thoughts, a portal of darkness summoned itself from the middle of the room. A tall hooded figure walks out, and unhooded himself. It was a familiar red haired man.

"Axel!" The exclaimed in unison.

"What happened after you took Crona into the darkness?!" Maka got up," Where's Roxas and Xion?!"

"Trust me, Roxas, Xion, and Crona are safe _."_ Axel gestured _,"_ I placed them in safe place and had one of our guys take care of them. They'll recover in no time."

"How can we trust you?" Soul shot at Axel," What's the Organization's goal, and why is it aligned with the Witch Association? Also who was the blonde chick that you were carrying on your back earlier?"

"'Cuz you helped save my friends, so I'm going to save one of yours, that's why you should trust me." Axel earnestly responded," The goal of the Organization is to regain their hearts for **Nobodies** like me." _I shouldn't reveal too much information._

"Hearts? **Nobodies**?" Axel's response piqued their interests.

"Yeah, that's what I just said. The Organization is full of **Nobodies** like me who want to be complete again. In order to become complete, we have to activate Kingdom Hearts. In order to that, we have to keep beating down Heartless. Then Heartless have hearts that leave the body and journey to Kingdom Hearts."

"How are you functioning then if you don't have a heart?" Maka asked, writing whatever Axel said.

"Well after someone is dead, they either move on or try to keep surviving by any means. If they have a strong will to live, then they get engulfed by darkness and poof, a **nobody** Is made. A nobody is way stronger than any Heartless out there I'd say."

"So what's with the alliance and the chick?" Soul asked once more.

"About the alliance, turns out everyone knew excluding Roxas, Xion, a friend, and myself. Someone "forgot" to inform us about this. I'm still trying to find out why my boss personally made the alliance, but I'll find out soon." Axel stretched," And the girl's name is Namine. She's an important **Nobody** to say the least. Well I have to get back before things get even more complicated back at the Castle, see ya."

Before Soul and Maka could say another word, Axel went into the Darkness and vanished. Silence continued as they went to bed.

"Hey Maka, you think we should've had taken Crona to the DWMA instead?" Soul asked.

"I starting to think that, but Crona was in critical condition, and Axel was our best bet for his safety. I hope he gets well soon." Maka responded

"Heh, if you're so concerned with him, why don't you marry him?" Soul laughed."

"Hmph, maybe I will," Maka retorted with a deadpanned face.

Silence soon entered the conversation. Soul turned the lights back on to see Maka's expression, he felt sweat form on his brow.

"Y-your joking right? Right Maka?!" Soul asked wide-eyed.

* * *

Kilik and Kid had patched themselves up and called Death by mirror. The call worked and they saw Death and Spirit standing next to each other.

"Heya!" Death spoke on the mirror," Why so glum?"

"Father…" Kid reported," Roxas, Xion, and Namine were captured."

"That's a shame, who captured them? " Death sighed.

"No idea, he wore the same thing as Roxas and Xion," Kilik responded," so we can only assume that it's someone from the Organization."

"How did everyone fail to stop them? I know darn well that Mickey's a great fighter, and that goes to the same for Kilik and yourself."

"Well, Mickey fought more "Heartless" creatures, DiZ and Namine were trying to transport Roxas and Xion to another location. Meanwhile, Kilik and I were fighting…." Kid paused.

"Fighting who? More witches, kishin, or heartless?" Spirit asked, slightly annoyed by Kid's long pause. Kid remained silent."Spit it out already."

There was a moment of silence.

"Your daughter, Maka Albarn, alongside "Crona"." Kilik answered in Kid's place," Maka's aligned herself with the Organization or Witch Association. Either way we couldn't win…"

Spirit stood there, in disbelief as Death spoke.

"Things have become rather complicated haven't they. When Maka and Soul return, we will have to interrogate them as soon as possible. Well, get back as soon as possible before anything else happens."

The call ended leaving themselves time to rest.

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm not entirely sure if I can continue this series, but I'll try update at least one chapter every two-three months. The reason being is because of school and doing a hiatus because of that doesn't go with my style. That is, if I even have one. Also at my deviantart, I drew a small segment of this chapter, it's at here , if any of you wanna see bad drawings of Maka and Soul…

Lastly, feedback is appreciated regardless; positive or negative. I'll take what I can get.


	6. The Aftermath

Chapter Six: The Aftermath

The Organization consist of strong willed individuals who each possess their own unique abilities and backstory. The leader of this organization is none other than Xemnas. He's known as _The Superior of the In-Between_ , who also rules the _World that Never Was,_ or the castle where fellow nobodies like him reside.

Xemnas wears the same uniform as everyone else. Under the hood, was yellow eyes with brown skin and white long hair that flowed past his broad shoulders. Out of anyone in the Organization, he was the one most consumed by darkness, and the one who told the other nobodies about Kingdom Hearts. What he desires with Kingdom Hearts remains unknown to others.

Currently Xemnas was making his way to the laboratory; for a status report from another organization member. Upon opening the door, he saw three teenagers on separate beds with all sorts of machine attached to them. A man with long dirty blonde hair approached Xemnas. He was the _Chilly Academic_ who checked the teenager's condition.

"Vexen, any change with Roxas or Xion's condition?" asked Xemnas.

"No sir, it appears both are in a state of some sort of coma." Vexen reported back," However, that young lad named… Crona was it? Well, he appears to have a heart, and some sort of creature attached to him."

"Crona?" Xemnas' eyebrow rose," The child of Medusa Gorgon? Who brought him in?"

"Axel sir," Vexen responded immediately," He was the one who brought Crona in, as well as Roxas and Xion. He appeared while I was researching "black blood and the effects" and forced me to take care of them while he went off into some random world to "pick-up" Saix. "

"I see…" Xemnas hummed," has Axel or Saix returned yet?"

"Yes, they returned together some time ago," Vexen handed him stacks of paper," And here are the reports, you can read these when you are ready."

Xemnas eyed the several different titles of the reports, which was in alphabetical order. Each page was completely written in a small font and on front and back.

 _ **A Witch's abilities**_

 _ **Black Blood usage and effects**_

 _ **Current progress of Project 27**_

 _ **Darkness and Black Blood fusion**_

 _ **Difference of Souls and Hearts**_

 _ **Differences between Kishin and Heartless**_

 _ **Kishins and their similarities to Heartless**_

 _ **Knowledge of the Witch Association**_

 _ **Meisters and Weapons**_

 _ **Plasmology: Study of Souls**_

 _ **Power of Souls and Hearts**_

 _ **Soul Eater World: Possible Candidates**_

" _ **Soul Resonances" and "Limit Breaks"**_

"Vexen, if you don't want to be turned into a dusk," Xemnas threatened," Summarize these papers, so I don't have to read them all."

"B-but Sir!" Vexen hesitated," Those ARE the summaries! I've done the best I can, I've been working nonstop for a whole week on these things! Even I deserve a rest every now and then."

"If you truly believe you deserve a vacation, I wager you this; Summarize all these reports in less than one page per report, then you will receive a vacation; if not, then you will not be joining the others with **Project: Castle Oblivion**."

"... I'll have the shortened summary of the reports handed to you before today ends." Vexen rubbed his temples, closing his baggy eyes, and sat down,"I still have much to do."

With that, Xemnas left the laboratory and back to his chambers. After a few moments came Axel, with more papers in his hands.

 _Great, another nuisance._ Vexen internally grumbled.

"Number 8, what do you want? Can't you seem I'm very busy?" Vexen said checking on the machines," Or have you lost all common sense along with your heart?"

"Chill out Vexen," Axel placed a piece of paper on one of Vexen's many desks," Here's the report from Saix and me. It's got some pretty juicy stuff here; might even make your **"Summary Reports"** go by faster with this information."

"How did you hear about that?!" Vexen turned around.

"With my ears of course," Axel grinned," So how's their condition?"

"Hmph," Vexen turned back to the machines,"They're in a state of coma, can't your EARS hear that one?"

Axel's smile faded.

"By your shocked expression; I'm guessing no. With the machines help; they will be able to recover faster. There's still no telling how long this will last."

Axel grumbled," Well if anything happens, let me know. "

"I suppose, but as long as you do my missions for me during their healing process; then I'll accept your "demands"." Vexen shot at Axel.

Axel looked mildly annoyed at Vexen's "offer" but accepted nonetheless.

"Mmm, glad we have that settled," Vexen approached an unconscious Crona," Help me undress this child, will you? I believe I can successfully remove this creature that was attached to him."

"Undress?" Axel stared at Crona's body, and back to Vexen," What the actual -"

" **HEY WATCH THE BOD, YA TOUCHIN' MAH SERVANT!** "

Both Vexen and Axel took a step back. The "creature" Vexen had mentioned had sprouted from Crona's back and its form was a muscled toned, monochromed beefcake.

"What and who are you?" Vexen questioned.

" **ME!? Well, the name's RAGNAROK! I'm one of Lady Medusa's finest experiment;" Ragnarok screeched and pointed his middle finger to Crona," the wimp over here is Crona; Medusa's worthless son. Don't try to take me on!"**

Ragnarok's screech did not damage anything in the room except their ears. Vexen summoned his weapons; waiting for Ragnarok's assault. Yet, Ragnarok did not attack and merely just stared at them. Ragnarok scoffed at Vexen's shield and turned his attention to Axel. A smile stretched across his face.

"Well, fancy seeing you again MISTER AXEL!" Ragnarok grinned," Why is someone so strong and generous like you with a scrawny noodle hair creep like that guy?"

"Axel, explain how you know this creature?" Vexen demanded," Why wasn't I informed of your relation? None of my reports or finding mention this…"

"Long story short; I met Crona and Raggy at the Soul Eater world, beat them up, then gave them some food and darkness to play with; and they both have been acting funky." Axel pointed to Crona's back," Apparently Ragnarok is fused with Crona and both have separate souls, yet use one heart. Another source told me recently that they received another heart; due to an accident with another experiment. So now they each have a separate soul and heart."

"I see," Vexen licked his lips," I want to see what makes these two clicks. First, I'll wait for Crona to wake up, then I give them a psychological analysis. By an earlier report from Xion; Crona is rather passive, and Ragnarok is aggressive... I wonder if having separate hearts has affected this."

"Ya know, as much as I like to help with Crona and Raggy, I have to go with Zexion for a mission; sooo don't have too much fun while I'm gone." Axel stretched," I'll checkup after my mission; you might need to get the measuring tape for more uniforms."

"Why would I-" Vexen began as Axel left and closed the door," ... Guess I'll just work on my research and reports. ***sigh*** What fascinating studies I get to work on as a Scientist."

Vexen turned to Ragnarok and noticed Crona had finally reawakened. _New challenge, see if I can get him to assist me. He is from the Soul Eater world and the child of a deadly witch; so, he must have some prior knowledge about Souls and Black Blood._

Axel was in the hallway and bumped into Saix. Saix's eyes kept looking at reports while Axel chatted with him. Or at least tried. Axel noticed that Saix still had some injuries from the fight evidently shown on his face.

"Heya Saix, nice fighting yesterday; who knew he could fight so well. Guess we know why he's called the King." Axel laughed while slapping Saix's back.

Saix kept concentration on the papers, while Axel kept talking. The lack of response made the hallway seem longer than usual.

"I'm going on a mission with Zexion right? Right?" Asked Axel," What kind of mission will it be today? Or do I have to guess? I am guessing the Neverland world today!"

Saix finally stopped looking at the papers the moment Axel finished asking questions.

"No, we both know how much of a terrible guesser you are for starters. It's the Soul Eater world again; it seems something's been brewing for quite some time now. Since the Witch Association is involved; that means Zexion and you will go recruiting. Don't fail; we need these two for Xemnas' plans. Who knows how long this _Alliance_ will last and what's needed for it."

"No worries, this is me we're talking about. When was the last time I failed?" Axel posed flamboyantly.

"About two seconds about with that pose." Saix simply said and walked towards the main room.

 _Alright that's enough progress for one day. We can keep rebuilding our friendship for another day._ Axel internally admitted.

After Axel regained his composure, he went to the activity room and found Zexion. The two got their papers, and headed into the CoD (Corridor of Darkness). Upon reading the mission; Axel realized who were they recruiting.

Zexion read the papers again," The bio says that Maka Albarn is academically smart, brave, hardworking, slightly hot-headed, caring, bright, confident, and confront. She'll make a wonderful **nobody** if the plans succeed. Next is… Soul Eater Evans; he's very street smart, impulsive, laid-back, careless, arrogant, gluttonous, headstrong, stubborn, even be said as a slacker. Dear me, he's quite the foil. I'm curious to see how they fight together. I wonder how things will fare for them if separated. How do you propose we recruit them?"

"Give them a few "reasons" why they joining us is their only chance."Axel reading their bio," They won't need hearts since their **Somebodies** though, so that adds a bit of challenge. Then again, turning them into **nobodies** would be way too simple. Let's keep them as Somebodies."

"Reasons such as?" Zexion asked," I'm curious to see what interests' teens nowadays, Roxas and Xion are technically teens, but they are only two teens and they don't represent all teenagers."

"Zexion…" Axel yawned," You're chattier than I remember"

"Well you're lazier than I remember, but you don't hear me complain about it do you?" Zexion sassed," It's because I believe we can successfully recruit these two. My recent past missions have been failures, but this one will help redeem myself and get on Xemnas' good side once more."

 _So that's why Saix is back to being the right-hand man. Didn't expect Zexion of all people to fail at a mission._

As Zexion and Axel reached their destination; noticed there were at some sort of academy. The students wore classy uniforms of red, black, and white, similar to Maka's outfit, but with a few minors' adjustments in clothing. Contrast to what many students wore, other students wore different outfits; showing who was important at this academy

Currently there was a huge fight going on and the students ignored the two adults. Walking closer to the fight, Axel and Zexion saw their targets being attacked by a kid with practically no hair with a yellow lance along with a girl sporting the uniform and a lantern of some sort. The chants of fighting roared as the kid with no hair stood still; as if he was powering up, while the girl was fighting against Maka.

"Go Ox, show that girl what happens to traitors!"

"You go Kim! Don't hold back!"

"Show them how a real **Soul Resonance** works!"

Despite the roars against Maka and Soul; some people still chanted for them. Axel was about to intervene when Zexion stopped him.

"Why are you stopping me Zexion?" Axel glared.

"Remember the recruitment procedures; See if they can fight, defend, and retreat if necessary." Zexion said cooly," If she can't handle these too; then I suppose we can take the two teens and take Maka afterwards. Does that sound fair?"

"... Fair." Axel pouted.

Kim tried to burn Maka with her lantern, only for Maka to dodge and uppercut her chin in response. Kim arched upon the heavy blow; Maka went for a slice, blocked by Kim's lantern. The lantern flared causing Kim to into the air. Maka caught Kim by the collar before Kim got too high, and threw her at Ox; who was nearly done charging up.

"Oh, she's quite skilled, looks rather sluggish, Marluxia could teach her a thing or two I'd say." Zexion commented.

Ox caught Kim with one hand, and let his other arm finish charging his attacking. He charged at Maka with full force. Maka quickly turned her scythe into a bigger scythe and took a defensive stance. Ox faked a frontal slash and quickly got behind her. As he sent volts at Maka's body, she gritted her teeth and the scythe changed back into a smaller form.

"ARRG!" Maka roared in pain, taking a knee.

"Maka." Ox stopped and lowered himself, "Explain yours-"

Maka kicked Ox's crotch with her remaining strength and punched him into Kim. Maka took a knee and breathed slowly and heavily as her scythe went back to its human form.

"What does it take to prove that I'm not a traitor!?" She roared roughly at the crowd.

After her question; three more two students and a teacher entered the area; challenging her. Maka's hurt expression showed everything. The crowd fell silent, unsure if to run, or to stay and watch.

The first one was a boy wearing a tuxedo, with black hair with three white lines on his head going horizontal. His eagle yellow eyes looked sharply at Maka's unsteady condition. Both of his hands were accompanied by pistols. His fingers weren't on the trigger, and wasn't aiming at Maka just yet. His face was white and showed signs of disturbance.

The second one was a boy with black cornrow hair, and short on the ends. His black rimmed glasses hid where his eyes were looking. His expression clearly was uncomfortable at the whole situation. His gauntlets were ready to attack, but his didn't appear that he wanted to fight.

The last one was clearly an adult, with a screw on his head and removing his glasses and white coat; revealed a black scythe and black shirt. His body was calm and collected; while his eyes were looking around. The moment his eyes saw two tall hooded figures; he readied his weapon at them.

The crowd of students began running away from the man's vicinity; in terror.

"Professor Stein finally lost it! Run away, every man and woman for themselves!"

Axel and Zexion walked next to a fatigued Maka. Zexion had eyed the academy earlier and already planned the getaway.

"Maka, drink this; it's another elixir." Axel said as Zexion handed Maka the bottle.

"Axel, what are you doing here?" Asked Maka; chugging the blue bottle quickly," Bleh, why does this one taste funny?"

Axel glanced at Zexion. Zexion grabbed the green bottle," Oh shoot, this one's expired. My apologies ma'am."

Axel ignored Zexion's unusual mistake and spoke to the 3 fighters.

"I hate to burst your bubble," Axel laughed as Zexion summoned their weapons," But lay a hand on Maka, and we'll attack."

"I think you're mistaken," the screw headed adult spoke," There's just been a huge misunderstanding about what happened earlier, so I'm trying to figure who's aligned with who. Tell us, whose are you on?"

"We'll let you figure that one out, let's go Axel, Miss Albarn?" Zexion taunted, trying to push them into the corridor. Maka didn't budge, and a voice came from the scythe.

"Maka, we've been fighting for a while now,"Soul reminds her," I think it's best to fight later. We'll talk things out with them another time."

As Maka was about to enter the Darkness, the teen spoke up.

"Really Maka, you're gonna run from a **CHALLENGE**?" the suited teen provoked," Hey Soul, I thought **COOL** guys don't run from fights?"

Maka stopped dead in her tracks with a bulge of anger showing on her forehead.

"Kid, what are you doing?" the other teen spoke.

"Calm down Kilik," Kid gestured," if we get them to stay, then there's a chance we can beat them."

"Alright, but what if we lose against the two hooded guys?" Kilik said worriedly.

"Don't worry, we have Professor Stein with us, no way we'll lose!" one of Kid's gun spoke. Kid and Kilik nodded; understanding how they would handle this situation.

Kilik and Stein headed straight towards Axel and Zexion, while Kid stayed behind for cover fire. Zexion hastily grabbed Maka and her scythe and bolted towards the Darkness. Axel summoned a wall of flames and went in as well. The bright red flames were the last things the 3 fighters saw before Maka and Soul left their sights.

The four were travelling in Darkness. Axel and Zexion were talking to one another, leaving Maka and her scythe out. Mumbles every now and then could be heard.

" _...You mean the scythe is Soul! This is truly a fascinating world!" Zexion wrote in his book._

" _It's crazy, but get this…" Axel continues_

While the adults were conversing, Maka and Soul felt the darkness around them try to take their sanity away. Maka used her **Soul Perception** in finding the source of this spell, found no results. As her eyes moved to the two adults; their souls seemed incomplete, as if something was missing. It reminded her of Roxas and Xion; when she first saw him with the Keyblade, she couldn't sense his soul, just fragments of it.

"Maka, what's going on, you looked confused?" Soul asked, reverting forms.

"Arg, I can't see their entire souls, just fragments of it, and I feel a little queasy. "Maka frowned," When did everything get so weird?"

"Bein' honest here," Soul scratched his forehead, "I think it started when we first ran into Roxas and Xion that day. Then we got the note and helped Crona rescue Roxas and Xion." Soul reminisced," After we got back to the city, we saw some wanted posters of us, then people attacked us. After that we ended up in the school, and that's about where Axel and the other guy got us outta there."

"Going with this flow of events; Organization XIII is considered a bad bunch because they're rumored to have an alliance with the Witch Association." Maka connected information," So when we helped Roxas and Xion… then that's when we were branded as traitors? But who reported us? Crona disbanded from the Witch Association and even attacked his own mother to show that he wanted to change sides to help us."

"But how do we know it wasn't an act?" Soul questioned.

"Trust me, I checked his soul, Crona wasn't lying back then." Maka pumped her fist," At least we have that going for us."

"Hah! Good thing we have that optimism, or else we'd screwed!" Laughed Soul," Hey Axel, other guy, where we are going exactly?"

"The name's Zexion." Zexion answered," And we are going to see the laboratory; Roxas and Xion should still be there."

"If things go smoothly, then Crona should be there as well." Axel added.

As the Darkness faded, Maka noticed they were approaching a room of light. Then as she exited, she saw machines attached to three different people she knew; Crona, Roxas, and Xion. She felt that their time spent as comrades was vital for making herself stronger. To fighting Heartless, to those Clowns, somewhere in the back of her mind; she knew there was a bigger scheme behind it all.

Now that they were closeby to her and all unconscious, except Crona. Crona who always looked scared and anxious, now currently had a happy smile with eyes at the ceiling. Behind Crona was a tall man with long dirty blonde hair flowing just past the shoulders, he too looked just a happy.

The moment tall he saw Maka, Soul, Zexion, and Axel entering his laboratory; his expression changed. Maka felt this man had a similar vibe to when she first met Professor Stein, and to the Witch who said Crona was just an experiment.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion Vexen." Zexion bowed a little," But we have some excellent news."

" **Axel** ," Vexen spoke with an icy tone," Why did you bring more **Somebodies** into this castle? And why did you tell me to bring new uniforms and measuring tape?"

"Isn't it obvious? Maka and Soul are joining the Organization!" Axel smiled," Their _special cases, just like Roxas and Xion."_

"Joining?!" Maka and Soul looked confused in unison.

Hearing the names of Maka and Soul, Crona turned his head to Axel's direction, his eyes shifted from Axel straight towards Maka, then to Soul.

"Maka! Soul!" Crona got off the table," I'm so glad your -"

"Crona wait don't-" Vexen tried to say.

Crona crashed onto the ground, unable to stand up. He looked at his legs and proceeded to crawl towards Maka. Maka and Soul stared with an unsure expression. Soul assisted him back to the table, while Maka barely could look at Crona's injured state.

"* **sigh** * Crona," Vexen lectured,"Even the strongest of fighters need to rest every now and then. You can play with your "friends" another time. "

"Uh-h okay…" Crona with a defeated sigh," I wanted to show her that I could now ugh… zzzz..."

With Crona fast asleep, Zexion spoke, all attention on him.

"Alright, Maka and Soul," Zexion clapped," Would you two like to join the Organization? I'm sure Roxas and Xion would be pleased to hear you say yes."

Their attention went to an unconscious Roxas and Xion. Axel left the room. Vexen went back to writing reports.

"-er if they were awaking, that is. By joining us, you get more power, meet new people, fight Heartless, keep your hearts, go to different Worlds, and help fulfill Kingdom Hearts so that we get our hearts, wear neat uniforms." Zexion smiled," So interested in joining?"

"Sounds shady." Maka wrote down what Zexion offered," What do you think Soul?'

"Sounds pretty cool, but what if we say no?" asked Soul," And before you answer that, why is this _Organization_ in an alliance with the Witch Association, what are you guys after?" Zexion kept smiling.

"You'll have to ask our Superior; Xemnas." Zexion brought out a frame of him," I admit to pitching in with a few schemes here and there; but Xemnas is usually giving out the orders. The alliance was to further our connections and trade information, I would believe."

"What about denying the "invitation" to join?" Soul grabbed Maka's hand.

"Well, if you were to decline," Zexion's inhaled slowly," Then there is nothing that can be done to change your mind. It was your decision in the first place to join. (If you do that is)."

Maka's instinct knew how to respond.

"Hey Zexion," Maka glared with Scythe form in hand," What if we want to eliminate the Witch Association?"

"Well if that's your intentions," Zexion summoned his book," Then I'll just have to eliminate you right now."

Despite Zexion's thin appearance, an ominous aura emitted through him.

She activated her **Soul Perception,** in hopes of having any information to work with. Again, like before, she saw a soul in various pieces.

Before they could do anything else, the door bursts open with Axel and a tall tanned skin man with long white hair. Zexion put his weapon away and stood still.

Maka kept her guard in front of the taller man. _Okay I may have said something unnecessary, and who is this guy?_

" _Maka stay on your guard."_ Soul warned. _"I think this guy is there boss!"_

"Young lady," The Man spoke, "If I were to ask your assistance in regaining lost hearts to the innocent, would you want to help our cause?"

"?!" Maka danger emitting from this man. Comparing himself to her, even by the way he breathed, Maka suddenly felt very weak and powerless.

"Speechless?" the man lightly chuckled," I suppose that is natural since you're meeting someone new. My name is Xemnas, would you like to join this Organization?"

"I'm not sure." Maka responded," Something about this place is eerie. That's just how I feel."

"Well you can temporarily join this Organization then, I'm well informed that the Witch Association is very "bad", so I made an alliance to understand them. After we understand them, we will eliminate them. Would you like to help eliminate the witches?"

"Soul what do you think?" Maka hesitated his offer," I don't want to join, but…"

"Go for it, if we take down the Witch Association, then we can remove that "traitor" status." Soul reverted.

"Right. Alright Xemnas, Soul and I are temporarily joining this Organization." Maka firmly stated.

"Good to hear, "Xemnas waved," Vexen, prepare them the "necessities" before they can actually be revealed to the other members. If anything happens, you're responsible. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir. Everything will will go smoothly, I assure you." Vexen nodded.

"Good, when Roxas and Xion are awake once more, then the meeting will begin, then I show them the new members; Kaamx and Suxol." Xemnas smiled," With more members and …. "

"Wait, who's Kaamx and Suxol?" Soul slouched," I'm Soul and that's Maka."

Xemnas left the room still muttering.

"Ughh, his speeches are so boring!" whined Axel," Just keep it short and simple one day; it wouldn't kill you."

"Zexion, go get the dusks to take care of the necessities, I have to go prepare the reports." Vexen ordered," Axel, make sure Crona, Roxas, Xion, Maka, and Soul stay in this room and don't destroy anything when I return."

"I'm retiring for today." Vexen proceeded to leave the room.

"Fine Mr. Good-for-nothing." Teased Axel," Zexion and I'll go do the things you're incapable of doing yourself.

"..." Vexen stopped," Actually, I'll just take care of the necessities myself. Zexion go rest or something."

Vexen and Zexion left the room. All three relaxed on the couch.

"So Maka, Soul," Axel looked at the ceiling,"Are you sure about joining? Even if it's for a short time?"

"It's the best option we have so far. We can't stay in the Academy because of this "Traitor" Status fiasco. And teaming up to take down the Witch Association sounds like the best plan so far." Maka heavily yawned," Besides I'm sure we'll… think of… something" Maka fell asleep.

The silent hums of the machines and Maka's snores filled the area. Soul and Axel left the couch, and went to the window.

"Axel," Soul gazed at the Heart shaped moon," Whose Namine? What are you hiding?"

"Telling you so fast is boring," Axel admitted," Let's trade information for information. How does that sound?"

While Soul asked about practically everything involving their situation; two other teens known of Organization members XIII and XIV had become immersed in a slumber filled of newfounded memories and dreams.

Roxas experienced memories of Sora's adventure before going into another core. The current dream was of a door closing and a young silver haired teen closing shutting a huge door; leaving the brown-haired boy alone. Another demonstration of self-sacrifice for friends was shown to him for a "Riku".

Xion was experiencing memories of people who were very important to Sora. She saw the perspective of Riku, Sora's best friend, and how selfless he was along with how he struggled against darkness. Shortly after she was experiencing memories from Kairi, another special friend in Sora's heart. She felt the emotions Kairi had for Sora, and several memories of the time they spent together and being themselves.

Morning came the voices of familiar friends had woken Roxas up. With the random voices still in his head, he dropped out of bed, and onto the cold white floor. Scanning the area, the people around were very familiar and wore matching Organization uniforms

"Roxas, good thing you finally woke up." A green eyed meister exclaimed with much relief," We were beginning to get more worried."

"Psh, yeah you should've seen Xion and Maka waiting at your bedside,"Soul laughed,"Girls are so dramatic."

Maka's eye glowed with anger and slammed Souls head with a big book.

* **Maka Chop***

Soul laid on the floor defeated.

"Maka? Soul?" Roxas confused," How did you guys get here? Also how'd I get here?" _Last thing I remember was fighting a mouse with a keyblade and a kid with guns…_

"Long story short," Yawned Soul," Xion and you got kidnapped, so Axel, Maka, Crona and I went to rescue you."

"Thanks, you guys." Roxas grinned.

"It's no biggie," Maka smiled,"It's what friends do for each other."

The door opened and out came Vexen, who looked exhausted.

"Alright the meeting is about to begin." Vexen noticed Roxas awake,"Finally, you're awake, just like Number 14. Roxas, go to the meeting room. Xemnas has many important announcements today. Maka and Soul, wait for the Dusks to escort you two to the room."

"Okay." Roxas nodded, and teleported away.

After Roxas landed in his Seat, he noticed how there was still only 13 seats, and how Xion was sitting on a chair leveled below his. Every other member was present and seated once Vexen reappeared.

"Fellow members of the Organization," Xemnas began dramatically," For quite some time we have had only 12 members, but now after Xion and Roxas' joining our ranks, it was now 14. Today is a remarkable day because we will now have 16 members."

Murmurs among the members filled the air. Roxas looked down where Xemnas pointed, it was Maka and Soul wearing their uniforms.

"Xion, they're joining the Organization?!" Roxas whispered.

"Yes, it's exciting, right?" Xion whispered back.

"The reason to why these two are joining is different from everyone else in this room," Xemnas continued," I'm sure you all sensed it since yesterday. It is because the new members Kaamx and Suxol are both **somebodies**. But they have more to offer than what meets the eye. Their real names are Soul and Maka; Soul can transform into a Scythe, and Maka is the only one who can wield him. An interesting duo who no doubt be an asset to this team."

Many eyes turned to a wildly pink haired man, who stood up and began to feel disturbed.

"Sir, don't you think this organization already has enough Scythe wielders?" The pink man looked far from happy." _Me being a scythe wielder and all_ Is this a joke?"

"What? Are you scared of a little competition, and that these two will be better in fighting than you?" A yellow haired female with green eyes asked the male scythe wielder.

"Hey Larxene, leave Marluxia alone," Demyx pleaded,"I think it's great we have more buds to help get hearts. Doesn't matter if they can help. The more the merrier, right?"

"Let-ting me continue," Xemnas was slightly annoyed," Both are still training and will only be here temporary. In this time, make them feel welcome."

"Things are going to get interesting." Axel commented

More members began to talk once more amongst each other.

"Now onto the next topic; Castle Oblivion. That previous project was delayed to due; interruptions beyond our control, but now it will serve its usefulness and house six members of this organization." Xemnas continued," The members going will be Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Axel, Marluxia, and Larxene. Those who I called will depart before the the end of tomorrow night, so I'm giving you a free day and plenty of time to just your essentials. The return time for this project will preferably be a few months only, members will switch. Today's meeting is finished." Xemnas concluded," Saix, Vexen, Zexion, come with me to my room; there's a few more things to discuss."

With the four members leaving, soon the others chosen six lefts to their rooms as well, while the remaining members approached Maka and Soul.

Xigbar was the first to approach them.

"Name's Xigbar." He greeted," Care to tell me why Xemnas is recruiting more kids?"

"Soul and I are not kids," Maka scoffed him off," We're capable fighters just like all of you here."

"Hah, capable?!" Xigbar snickered," You haven't met Demyx over here, the terms of a "capable fighter", that's the last thing you should call him, it might give him the wrong ideas."

Xigbar continued to laugh and put Demyx into a headlock. Demyx was too weak to break free and gave everyone around him the puppy eyes, pleading for a knight to save him. His eyes met Roxas and Soul first; they tried avoiding his eyes but failed in the end. Roxas and Soul sighed heavily and knew what had to be done.

"Xigbar stop harassing Demyx!" Roxas defended," He's really good at recon; and fighting isn't his forte."

Demyx's face widened upon seeing someone helping him out. As Xigbar was about to retort that statement, Soul intervened as well.

"C'mon old man," Soul gestured," Putting younger guys in headlocks at your age is not cool. It's actually pretty creepy." Demyx's face showed the goofiest way of being happy. Roxas felt a tinge of nostalgia after seeing that face; as if someone he knew made a face so goofy. Despite Demyx's lack of heart, he still acted that he possessed one.

"Old man?!" Xigbar's face crinkled slightly to the insult and let go of Demyx's neck.

"Oof!" Demyx fell on the floor.

"Well it looks like this Scythe has some fangs like Tiger over here," Xigbar laughed and ruffled Roxas' hair," I'll more fun with you later, Mutt."

Before leaving his one good eyed checked out Maka; she felt intimidated as if she a bunny being eyed out by a hungry venomous snake; preparing to squeeze the life out of her before swallowing her whole.

As Xigbar left, a tall man with black dreadlocks and two on each side hanging on his face. His broad shoulders, well-built body, and stern appearance gave the impression that he was one of the stronger ones among the members. Soul and Maka waited for him to speak.

"Since you two are the latest assets to this Organization," he spoke," do not get arrogant and flaunt your power like the _Freeshooter_ does. I hope you two have good morals and common sense or else you will be engulfed something you cannot run away from."

"I, uhh, appreciate the advice," Maka spoke up as he walked away," but who are you exactly Mister?"

"Xaldin." the man said before leaving. Next came the same guy who got headlocked and a short blonde-haired man with various ear piercings.

"Thanks, uh... Soul, right? Yeah thanks for having my back like Roxas does," Demyx smiled shedding a fake tear," Feels good to know when someone has your back. Guess that's why you two entered together right?"

"Y-yeah I guess?" Soul supposedly agreed.

"Well if you need any help with any missions I'm definitely your man!" Demyx posed masculinely. It did not look manly due to his lack of muscles however. Maka laughed and teared at his "joke".

"Demyx, it's alright if you're not strong." Maka wiped a real tear," Just train and you'll show them how strong you actually are."

"Yeah, I'd do that if sweating wasn't so gross in this uniform." Demyx summoned his Sitar," So if you guys ever wanna Jam with me;" Demyx showed his Sitar," But just to let you know; I'm quite the musician myself and string instruments are my specialty. Give me a call if you guys wanna start a band. We could call it **Hearts Astray!"** Well, if you excuse me, I gotta practice for band auditions."

Looking satisfied, Demyx hummed and walked away. The next one was a tall man with various piercings on the eyes.

"It seems like yesterday it was Roxas who joined, then shortly after was Xion. Time flies as we gamble away with free time, would you not agree?" He asked.

"Look man, whatever you're selling, "Soul took a step back," I'm not buying. Drugs aren't cool."

"Indeed, they are not cool, by using such a useless item will wase away your youth. I took one too many gambles and here I am." He chuckled sadly, and walked away.

Last were the two familiar teens; Roxas and Xion.

"So why did almost everyone approach us like that?" Maka asked them," Was it to scare us, hint that we aren't accepted, or what?"

"Everyone's an odd bunch, let's keep it at that." Roxas stated.

"I'm curious, are you nobodies now or still somebodies with memories and emotions?" Xion asked at last.

"Still **Somebodies** with kick-ass hearts and souls intact!" Soul proudly raised his bicep in triumph. Roxas imitated the silver haired scythe, and posed right next to him.

" **Nobodies** with no emotions and hearts!" Roxas huffed triumphantly. Seeing their posing side by side gave Maka an idea.

Maka brought out two pairs of sunglasses from her hidden pockets and handed one to Xion, and whispered an idea. They quickly put the sunglasses on and posed even better than the girls laughed as they imitated the boys poses, upping them in style and striking down their confidence in aspects looking cool. Roxas awed and clapped upon seeing the many levels of radical Maka and Xion had passed. Soul laughed upon their ridiculous poses being opposite to the cool shades.

After they joked around for a bit longer, the pink haired man, Marluxia had approached them.

"Hello little Maka and Soul, I'm Marluxia, a fellow Scythe wielder," He introduced himself while smelling a rose," I'm going to "test" you two in a fight. Do you accept?"

"Bring it!" Soul accepted," Where's your partner though? It's more fun to know Maka and I kicked two asses."

"I suppose her name is Graceful Dahlia, just like me, The Graceful Assassin." He chuckled," Now follow me, the fighting will be in Twilight Town, the Sandlot. Roxas and Xion may watch me triumph. The others are already there."

As Soul, Maka, Roxas, and Xion followed Marluxia into the CoD, Roxas mentally agreed with what Axel said during the meeting. _Things are going to get interesting._

* * *

Author's Note: Another chapter down. Only question is, was it any good and worth waiting for? Feedback helps, so feel free to review. I'll most likely post the next chapter in December.


	7. Filler

**Author's Note: I'd say this is filler really, it doesn't really contribute to the story. So enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Xemnas talking to Maka and Soul in his office**_

"Soul "Eater" Evans and Maka Albarn…" Xemnas read on the papers," Zexion and Axel were the ones who recruited you, and you both accepted. It's obvious that you both already have hearts, and you have nothing to gain from this either. So why join?"

"To eliminate the Witch Association!" Soul barked.

"Down boy," Maka pulled him to her seat," We accepted because we want to take down the Witch Association. Your "Organization" has strong people with weird powers, I think you gave them those powers didn't you?"

"No, the darkness was the one who gave them powers, their strong will is what help manifest a new form." Xemnas examined the papers," Vexen ran some test, and it appears that you, Soul, have black blood in your veins. What makes it more interesting is that you two have darkness flowing into your body now; both black blood and darkness are separate things but grant powers beyond normal capabilities."

"Alright," Soul accepted," We knew about the black blood a while ago, but what about the darkness? Do we get any cool powers from that?"

"Don't overestimate darkness as a mere **powerup**." Xemnas sighed, "Darkness merely strengthens a person's emotions such as rage and hatred. With their heightened emotions, the user of darkness will become stronger due to emotions. " He continued," A person's heart is very unique, and the abilities of light and dark vary from person to person. However, keep in mind that some hearts are stronger than others."

"So are we **nobodies** now?" Maka wondered.

"Of course not, **somebodies** such as Soul and you still have your heart's intact, except now it has a bit more darkness lurking about." Xemnas answered, "Now if you two can leave, I must go speak with Vexen."

Maka and Soul left the office. Vexen enters with more papers.

"Good afternoon Sir," Vexen greeted," I have the shortened summaries you "requested". Also my experiment involving Crona was a success. I shall take my leave."

Vexen hands the papers on the desks gently. Xemnas reads each one while Vexen leaves. 

* * *

Vexen

Member 4

Results by studying from the **Soul Eater World**

 _ **A Witch's abilities**_

They can disrupt the flow of energy, transform, use Magic such as curses, and span a longer life. Currently they are in a discriminated area with humans and hunted down by the DWMA. 

_**Black Blood usage and effects**_

Black blood is able to enhance a user's speed, strength, and endurance; the boosts in these abilities will vary

Crona Gorgon is able to use black blood to his advantage; going so far to use it as a weapon 

_**Current progress of Project 27**_

Roxas currently can wield Xion, but is unable to sense souls.

Xion is able to become a Keyblade.

They have yet to attempt Soul Resonance, this can be because they are not aware of this ability and are merely fractions of Sora. Them being Nobodies should not change the ability to perform a Soul Resonance.

They have not told anyone else, therefore do not know about the experiments

The ball of light seems to have also connected to Namine; a hybrid Nobody between Kairi and Sora. 

_**Darkness and Black Blood fusion**_

Crona seems to have plenty of darkness residing in Ragnarok, and fused Black blood into his system. 

_**Difference of Souls and Hearts**_

Soul's origin of all the characters and is a manifestation of each character's personality, psyche and abilities.

Soul's can also even withstand sanity as well as emotions as well.

If somebody's don't have hearts, they either become heartless, dusks, or nobodies.

If somebody doesn't have soul, they fall into the realms of Kishin it seems

Vexen: Well it appears that their world uses Souls and we use Hearts. It works in a different fashion however. Hearts are used to show emotion, hold memories and what separates us from being **Somebodies** , that and the darkness we all stay associated with. 

_**Differences between Kishin and Heartless**_

Kishin are usually people who have taken the souls of others and attempt to become Kishin, a stronger entity.

Kishin are usually more difficult in defeating because they are more wiser in battles than most mindless Heartless.

Heartless are people who lost their hearts and fuse with darkness in hopes of finding their own hearts and be reunited. 

_**Kishins and their similarities to Heartless**_

Both will attack people and best oughta be eliminated 

_**Knowledge of the Witch Association**_

Discriminated by humans and hunted down

The Witch Association is an alliance between many generations of witches who seek revenge.

Many are high-caliber leveled enemies and advise caution when talking to one 

_**Meisters and Weapons**_

People with special types of soul can utilize different powers and abilities

People with certain souls allow them to transform into different types of weapons

Certain people can only wield these weapons by **Resonating** with one another 

_**Plasmology: Study of Souls**_

With lots of information from the Witches, I learned that these "Souls" is the spiritual and/or immaterial element of a being.

A soul goes within a mind and body 

_**Power of Souls and Hearts**_

The heart can strengthen one's desires

Soul can strengthen the ability of an individual. 

" _ **Soul Resonances" and "Limit Breaks"**_

Soul resonance is when the meister sends a Wavelength at the weapon, who sends it back; this process repeats until they can create a stronger technique.

They can repeatedly use this ability, but cuts their stamina due to mental and physical exhaustion.

Example: Maka and Soul use a Soul Resonance, their Wavelengths go back and forth until Soul changes his shape, then Maka wields him in a different variation

\- Limit breaks is when an individual is in great danger and their health is low. They are given a strength in power and can do attacks they could not do, even in their peak health.

Different variations of this is a normal limit and a final limit. A normal limit is when the individual are repeated attack with zealous. The final limit is when they ascend a new level and their attacks will be different from before. After a final limit, the user will usually be unable to fight after the lost of extra adrenaline

\- . Example: When Axel uses his normal limit, he can generate large quantities of fireballs and blasts them, when in final limit, he's able to create fireballs stronger and bigger than his regular limit attacks. The final limit attacks are much more deadlier and costly when used in battle.

* * *

"Interesting…" Xemnas mutters as he creates more plans.


	8. An Eventful Reunion

**Chapter Seven An Eventful Reunion**

The group had exited the CoD and entered a whole new world. A calm tranquil town, hit by a soothing sunset. The group had arrived in a large area. The stage was set and the fighters were on opposite sides. One stood a tall well built pink haired man, and another was two young teenagers.

"Are you two ready?" Marluxia asked summoning his weapon.

"Yes." Maka answered with Soul switching scythe form. _Let's see the power of darkness._

" _Let's rock and roll!"_ Soul told her.

Xion, Roxas, Larxene, and Lexaeus would be the judges of the match. Xion prompted herself to pay close attention to Maka and Soul teamwork as a reference to how Roxas and herself should fight. Lexaeus silently watched while Larxene made crude comments and ate popcorn and drank from a shake.

"Ready… BEGIN!" Roxas said.

 **Maka and Soul vs Marluxia**

Maka charged readying for an attack. Marluxia cut the distance faster than Maka could react. He tripped Maka down and slashed from behind. The cut wasn't too deep because the black trenchcoat took most of it.

"Maka, watch out for his movements. He's another scythe user like you are, so he probably knows what you're planning to do next." Soul told her.

"We'll see about that." Maka huffed.

Maka got back up, remembering to not make the same mistake again against Marluxia; she needed a plan if he was going to fight like this. Marluxia went on the offensive and began to attack with quick bursts of energy, keeping on Maka on the defensive. Or so he thought.

As Marluxia stopped attacking, Maka immediately charged with an underhand motion. He proceeded to block the scythe, but not the sand that came with her attack. The sand quickly got in his eyes, rendering his vision. Instead of trying to get the sand out, he simply closed his eyes and took a different stance. It was a defensive stance, but showed little to no weakness. He was blinded, but it appeared as he unlocked a new kind of vision. Maka felt a chill run down her spine.

"What's the matter Miss Maka, afraid of what I plan on doing next? Just to let you know, I'll just attack blindly." Marluxia spoiled," Or am I lying?"

"Watch out Maka." Soul advised, "He probably has a trick up his sleeve."

A second chill ran down her spine. She was going to attack now with the adrenaline boosting her speed and power. She jumped and went with the flow of her strike, a downward slash.

"Hrah!" Maka let out a war cry. Marluxia dodged the attack, letting Maka slice air and he relentlessly gave an onslaught of unpredictable attacks, causing Maka to panic. As Maka guarded, Marluxia snuck in a strike on her leg. As Maka fell down, Marluxia went for the killing blow.

"Wait I surrender!" Maka pleaded, unable to move her leg. As the his scythe went down, another weapon collided with it; stopping it's edge from touching Maka.

It was Roxas with Xion's keyblade form.

Feeling something tough, Marluxia opened his eyes once more. He smiled devilishly.

"Oh, didn't see you there Roxas. Where's Xion?" Marluxia eyed the Keyblade," Well guess she left. Good match Maka." He offered a hand. His softening eyes could not hide his lingering killer intent. _He would've finished the motion._

"Uh… thanks." Maka swallowed her pride and accepted defeat."How did I lose?"

"I suppose the difference in skill and beauty." Marluxia answered smelling a rose from his pocket.

"Boo!" Larxene gave a thumbs down," Ya should've hit 'im where it hurts."

"The answer to why you lost," Lexaeus spoke with his gruff voice," Was because you overestimated Marluxia's skill, as well as underestimating your own. You stayed mostly on defensive because you thought Marluxia had a special technique, he does not.."

Upon hearing the tall man's answer, Maka huffed disappointedly. _I've got a long way to go._

She stared at Roxas, who defended her earlier, a small smile form at the ends of her lips. _I'll have to thank him sometime._ She stopped smiling when her next thought came. _Marluxia too I suppose._

"Thank you for the match. I learned quite a bit." Maka bowed. Soul stayed in form. "Soul don't you want to change forms now?"

"Nah," Soul responded," Something keeps telling me that there's something lurking. I'll stay on guard just in case."

"Alright if you say so."

 ***PAH PAH PAH***

Three giant birds burst in the middle of the Sandlot. The heartless emblem appeared on the underside body, and it's silver wings extended to its limits. The wings created mini tornadoes and attacked the Organization members. Everyone dodged from the raging winds. Marluxia merely sighed from the boring ambush. He summoned the Corridor of Darkness (CoD).

"Lexaeus and Larxene, deal with it." Marluxia ordered going to the CoD.

"Ugh, fine." Larxene made an annoyed face," C'mon big guy, let's take 'em down. Roxas and Maka, go play in the streets or something."

Lexaeus merely sighed and followed her lead. Larxene, despite her complaints earlier wasted no time striking each heartless with a large strike of thunder. She fired three times, each hitting its mark. The crack of thunder roared and the winged heartless shrieked in pain. The birds gently laid on the floor, going through paralysis.

Lexaeus summoned his large axe-sword and annihilated each heartless with a single monstrous swing. As his weapon slammed against the bodies, the heartless would disappear and his weapon would then make contact with the ground. The ground beneath shook from his demonstration of strength. The duo seemed invincible, that is if Larxene didn't leave already. The Silent Hero walked towards the teens.

"Are any of you injured?"

They nodded no, and in awe of their performance. Shortly after Lexaeus went back to the CoD, leaving the teens to themselves. The weapons took their original forms. So with the danger now gone, they proceeded to chat.

"So these Organization guys are really something." Soul grumbled, he was inspecting the damage Lexaeus caused.

"Yeah, I can't believe they can fight like that. It's almost inhuman." Maka agreed.

Roxas and Xion could only smile upon hearing compliments about their comrades.

"So who do you think is stronger," Soul finally asked the 100 munny question," Axel or Marluxia?"

"Axel." Roxas and Xion answered with deadpanned expression like true **Nobodies**.

"I'd have to say Marluxia." Maka said," I think Soul agrees too. Right?"

As Soul was about the mouth "A-" he felt Maka's book being unsheathed if he finished. He went from the safer route.

"A- Actually I think they're both strong in their own right. Axel has flames, and Marluxia has technique." Soul tried to make an acceptable answer. _Ugh, that was so not cool._

After more arguing about who would win a hypothetical battle, they decided to call it a day and head back to the Castle.

 **_Change Scene_**

As the four returned, they saw a pink haired boy with a large dark blade swinging at a man with an eyepatch. The man simply laughed as he dodged each attack, after the boys attempts failed, the man brought his own weapons out and began shooting at various angles. The boy tried to dodge or block, however, the shots seemed to predicts his moves and still reach it's mark.

"Had enough yet Owl?" The man taunted," For being Medusa's kid, you're more green than she said. You're rebellious act doesn't mean jack since you got no skill or willpower."

"What are you talking about?! My name is Crona, quit calling me Owl." Crona angrily yelled," I do have my own free will, soul, and heart! I even fought Medusa so I could help Maka. Where is she and what have you done with her?"

"Right here Owl," The man brought out a mini doll of Maka, and tossed it to the floor," She can even talk."

"That's a li-" Crona skeptically said.

"Xigbar what are you doing?!" The voice of Maka said.

"It's her?!" Crona dumbfounded and a hand over his mouth.

"No, Crona I'm over here." Maka waved.

"THERE"S TWO?!" Crona's eyes widened. The dark sword began to speak.

"No you clueless Moron! The one waving is the real one and the doll other there is a fake! You're such an idiot! "

"I'm not an idiot Ragnarok!" Crona aggressively shot back, the teens looked surprised and Xigbar smirked," It was a simple misunderstanding, I heard Maka's voice after the eyepatch freak threw a doll. How was I supposed to know, Mr. Vexen only told us she was somewhere else. He didn't say she was actually safe."

"Well if you looked before ya leaped, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Ragnarok undid his sword form and put Crona in a choke hold,"What did THAT NOODLE HAIR FREAK DO TO US?! I STILL HAVE THE SOULS, BUT YOU SEEM TO BE STRONGER NOW! AND THAT'S WITHOUT THE BLACK BLOOD!"

"Shut up!" Crona punched awkwardly at Ragnarok's face. He stopped talking and went back inside Crona. Crona's face softened as he looked to Maka and Soul.

"Well looks like you kids have lots of catching up to do. Don't let the darkness stop you with enjoying yourselves." Xigbar laughed and simply exited the activity room.

With the _Freeshooter_ now gone, the teens began to talk after Crona picked up the Maka doll and held it close.

"Maka, Soul. Is it true what Mr. Vexen told me?" Crona asked concerned," That you two joined the Organization, what about the DWMA?"

"Well you see…" Maka explained," Since the Organization is in an alliance with the Witch Association, and we're in the Organization, and the DWMA is against the Witch Association; we're technically traitors."

"Traitors! But you haven't done anything bad." Crona saddened," I'm a traitor to Lady Medusa…"

"Who's Lady Medusa?" Roxas questioned.

"She's Crona's mom." Soul slapping Crona's back," Also don't sweat it Crona, she was bad news."

"So why did you go rogue like that anyway?" Maka asked," I remember you obeyed all her commands, but why did you suddenly change sides? Not that I'm against you for doing that."

"Uhh, because Lady Medusa told me to kill you two. I didn't wanna kill you two." Crona frowned.

Ragnarok reappeared, looking disgruntled," I think betraying Lady Medusa was the worse thing you could ever do!"

"Ragnarok?" Soul and Maka said tilting their heads.

"Yeah, what'daya want?" Ragnarok said," Ya wanna fight or somethin'?"

"Not really, but…" Maka could find what she wanted to say.

"Weren't you bigger the last time we saw you?" Soul finished Maka's sentence.

"That Noodle brain jerk took all the souls for _**Research**_ while he's at Castle Oblivion." Ragnarok pouted," At least Axel gave me some darkness and candy as _compensation_ , but even that's not enough to fuel me to full power." Ragnarok crossed his arms.

"So does that Crona's stronger than you now?" Soul asked.

"No." Crona and Ragnarok answered in unison.

"Hey Soul and Crona,"Xion finally entered the conversation," Can you two help me train?"

"Train? Why?" Soul questioned.

"So that I can become a better weapon, you and Crona have more experience, so I thought you could train me for a bit," Xion gave the ol' puppy dog eyes for twice the persuasion effect," Please?"

"Fine, fine. Just stop giving me that look." Soul sighed heavily." Crona you're coming to help train Xion too, since Ragnarok is technically a weapon."

"Got it," Crona nodded, he turned to Maka,"Goodbye Maka."

With the three people leaving, it was just Roxas and Maka left.

"Hey Roxas, wanna come to my house?" Maka offered," I just remembered, I need to get some supplies if Soul and I are gonna be here for a while."

"Sure, I'm free anyway." Roxas smiled.

Finally, Crona, Xion, and Soul parted ways to train, while Maka and Roxas went to the CoD, for Maka's supplies.

 **_Change Scene_**

Maka and Roxas entered her home, there were signs that someone had been snooping around rather wildly. As Roxas sat on the couch, Maka walked towards her room. She saw a familiar cat walk past her, swaying her tail to and fro. The purple cat cautiously approaches Roxas while giving Maka a stare. Maka only sighs.

"Roxas," Maka pointed," This is Blair, our witch cat. She lives with us and will probably seduce you. Be careful, or Xion won't forgive you."

"Seduced by a cat, you're crazy." Roxas scoffed, Blair jumped onto his lap, then started to rub up against Roxas's stomach, his confused expression changed almost immediately," Oh, you're purring! Wait, does that mean you like me? It that your paw, you want to show me your paw?"He felt Blair's paws," Wow your paws are so soft! Is that a hat? What a cool hat! It fits your head perfectly"

"Meow~!" Blair nodded her cat head, accepting the head scratching and playful hand on her cat back.

Within a minute Roxas, a nobody with no emotions or heart, was enticed and fawning over a purple cat. Maka had seen it all, she left to her room and heard Roxas play with Blair even more. _Nobodies are real mysteries. Too bad the other members already left to Castle Oblivion._ She packed many books to read and decided to leave her journals hidden and tucked away. After she packed enough items she realized Roxas stopped speaking and heard the sound of furniture crashing and someone being thrown against the wall. She ran to the living room as quick as possible.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MAKA!?" A blue haired fighter interrogated, "Answer quickly or I won't have to kill you!"

Maka saw her spikey buff blue friend Black Star shoving Roxas against the wall, and choking Roxas. Roxas slugged Black Star's face with a closed fist, earning a mark on his cheek. Black Star's grip only tightened

"So you can throw a punch, big whoop."He smiled," I bet'cha I can punch harder tho!"

"Maka's right there," Roxas began to choke," ***cough*** And you attacked me first!"

Black Star turned his direction and saw Maka, he looked confused upon her outfit. He looked at Roxas' outfit and let go. Maka went to check on her blonde hair comrade.

"What's going on Maka?" Black Star asked," What happened while I've been training?! Kid, Kilik, and pretty much everyone have been telling me that Soul and you are traitors!"

Maka knew it would be a long night. She explained the situation to Black Star, to much luck he understood for the most part.

"So the Organization has wimps like him," Black Star gesturing to Roxas, who looked angered about that insult," and you felt sorry and had to save him. Since his groups is teaming up with the Witch Association, that means they think you're a traitor. So is his group bad or not?"

"I'm right here you know." Roxas irritated, writing in his book, the past incident meeting a mouse wielding keyblade. _When Xion and I fought him, my other hand kept tingling, as if I needed to use another keyblade. Can I even use two keyblades?_

"So are you a good guy or bad guy?" Black Star asked," Also what'cha writing?"

He grabbed Roxas' book without permission and began skimming the pages.

"The hell is this?" Black Star turned the book upside down," I can't read this, Maka what's this stuff say, it's like a whole different language."

He passed the book to Maka, who looked unsure, "Hey Roxas, do you mind if I look at what's in here? Black Star's kinda illiterate."

"Actually I do mind," Roxas shot his eyes as Black Star," It has some information that my boss told me not to let others see. If someone reads it, **they'll send people to destroy you.** But you are in the Organization already, so go for it."

"I'll take that as a yes… "Maka read some of the information," Black Star it's just cursive…" She sighed disappointedly at her friend's intelligence.

 _Two hands trembling while fighting a key wielding mouse and kid with two guns and three white lines on black hair._ Maka internally read," … Hey Roxas, have you ever met a boy named Death the Kid?"

"... I don't remember anyone by that name," Roxas answered," What's he look like? Is he important or something?"

"Yeah," Black Star joked," He's Maka's boyfriend. She's probably wondering when to introduce him to you."

 ***Maka CHOP***

"... Blehh…" Black Star laid on the ground, defeated.

"It's not like that Black Star," Maka barked," We're just friends. Besides I don't even have a boyfriend."

"Oh, I thought we could be… "Roxas mumbled, not finishing his sentence. _I thought we could be friends…. WAIT, maybe if we eat ice cream by Twilight Town, then we can become friends._

Black Star and Maka did a double-take on what Roxas mumbled.

"Ruck-ass, you have the hots for Maka?" Black Star's eyes widened, _Huh, and all this time I thought she'd always be single._

"!" Maka,unsure how to respond. The gears in her mind were functioning at a fast motion. _Wait, DOES Roxas like me? Should I tell Xion? Doesn't Xion like Roxas? What if she finds out? She wouldn't hold it against Roxas, would she? She did go ask Soul to help her train, maybe it was a codename for asking what Roxas likes? But if she's already Roxas' best friend then-_

"What are hots?" Roxas looked confused," This room is actually kinda cold, and I'm wearing a trenchcoat" he pointed to Black Star," and you're wearing white shorts and black sleeveless shirts.."

"Ya-ya know… _the hots_." Black Star trying to come up with an answer, he was not prepared for Roxas' answer." Like, do ya like Maka? You wanna be like… _good_ friends with Maka?"

"Yep!" Roxas answered almost immediately with a smile on his face. _I'd like to be good friends with her. Glad to see Black Star's finally on the right subject here._

"Why though, she's doesn't have, if not any assets." Black Star gestured his own chest," If you're more into the downstairs that's fine, I don't think there's not much there either."

 ***Maka Chop* *MAKA CHOP***

"Bowry." Black Star apologized with a bloodied face.

"How about we changed subjects here!" Maka flusteredly switched the topic," Death the Kid is a really nice guy. He's got black hair, three white lines on his head, and yellow eyes. He also has two partners, Liz and Patty who are also weapons as guns. Does that ring a bell?"

Roxas was trying to think of Maka's description. _It sounds familiar, but where?_

"Now that you mention it," Black Star recovered," Nowadays it seems like he's possessed or somethin'. After one of the missions, he's been acting all weird, and even before that. This happened probably when you left I think. When I tried to ask what happened, Kilik keeps on saying pretty much nothing, but Kid looked kinda creepy. His face didn't have any emotion and he just said nothing. Professor Stein wasn't much help either. How about we -"

"Oh, I remember!" Roxas caught their attention," Kid was with the mouse who kidnapped Xion and I. After that, I think Xion and I were put in machines and we almost died."

As Roxas finished his sentence, Kid comes walking in unsteadily, as if he had finished fighting a tough opponent. His clothes was dirty, and his clothes was unsymmetrical and it appeared that he didn't even care about that. His tired yellow eyes scanned the area.

"See what I mean?" Black Star pointed," So Kid, I got some good news, Maka isn't a traitor. She's only joining the Organization until she can help take down the Witch Association. So we can just let her go."

"Hey you were with the Mouse who beat Xion and I!" Roxas stood up," Why are you here?!"

Kid aimed his hand at Maka, and dark aura began surrounding it, charging up.

"Maka, please run." Kid gritted his teeth,"Something's controlling… me!"

"Nothing Personal Kid."Black Star face darkened as he practically teleported from behind, and knocked Kid unconscience with a single blow. The aura around did not stop surrounding his body.

"Maka, go get what you need, and get back to the Organization, I think there's something wrong with Kid. Whatever you plan on doing, I'll help out. It's what friends do… "

"Fine… tell me if there's anything weird happening, use this calling card of mine." Maka gives him her calling card," Stay safe."

Maka and Roxas went to the CoD and returned to Castle where the remaining members were. Black Star picked Kid up and proceeded to leave the house, in hopes of getting answers from Lord Death.

However, the aura surrounding Kid forced him back to consciousness and made him assault Black Star.

"OW! KID WHAT DID YA HAVE TO DO THAT FOR?!"Black Star shouted,"YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!"

And so the fight began once more.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Send a review if you want to share you thoughts about the story. I'll eventually do a summary chapter, stating what's pretty much happened in each chapter til now. It's most likely going to be after chapter 8, 9, or even 10. I might do a one-shot eventually of just Kingdom Hearts that's not so complicated to this fanfiction.**


	9. Investigation and Confrontation

**Chapter Eight Investigation and Confrontation**

The concept of taming the Darkness of oneself possesses many challenges physically, spiritually, and mentally. Riku recalls his experiences with dealing with Darkness. His heart now dances with it, while struggling to rid the Darkness and keep the light within. Luckily, King Mickey found him and show him that light and darkness must coexist, rather than one solely existing by itself. Despite this lesson, Riku still struggles with the Darkness, but has found a few ways to tame it. He wears a blindfold over his eyes, and only removes when he deems an absolute necessity. When he releases the blindfold, he takes a new form, similar to an old adversary of the past.

Currently Riku was outside the home where Maka, Soul, and their witch cat Blair lived together before Maka and Soul joined the Organization. Attentively, he heard the sound of glass breaking and two teens rumbling, inside the house. With a sigh, he summoned his weapon and prepared for battle.

Near the entrance was a frog, croaking suspiciously at Riku's entrance, quickly hopping away. The door was already opened, with a purple cat running out the door. Riku reached down to pet the cat, but it ran after the frog.

" _Maybe next time…" Riku_ sighed, _"Time for some investigating."_

Upon entering inside the unlocked house, Riku could sense two teen boys fighting, one being controlled by darkness, little by little getting consumed by it and another mixed with light and dark. Riku quickly made his way to where the two were fighting.

"Kid, snap out of it!" the spiky blue hair teen yelled," Big Wave!"

Sparks came from the blue teen's hands as he punched Kid's stomach, causing him to hunch over in pain. The pain failed to stop Kid from countering with an axe kick, landing on the blue haired teen's neck. The teen landed face first into the house, causing the house to shake. As Kid went for another drop kick, the teen rolled out last second and dodged. The teen jumped back up on his feet with his dukes still up. Kid's form was groggy with a strange aura surrounding him.

"Black… Star... "Kid struggled to speak, "End me, this magic is too strong!"

"Like hell I'll do something so dumb!" Black Star yelled back," We'll figure a way to get that aura off of you, I'll just use another Big Wave, and that'll be the end of that! Trust me Kid!"

Despite Kid's plea, it seemed that Black Star valued him too much to "end". With a deep sigh, Riku decided now was the best time to intervene. Riku walked between the two skilled teens.

"Who're you? "Black Star questioned, "Can't you see I'm trying to save a friend?"

"R-Riku? Aren't you supposed to be investigating the Witches' or at Castle Oblivion?!" Kid said confused, "Where were you when we got ambushed?"

"Don't worry Kid, dealing with Darkness is hard at first," Riku teleported behind him,"But embracing it is the first step to living with it. For now, I'll just take your darkness away until you're ready."

Riku placed a hand on Kid's shoulder. Within moments the strange aura that surrounded Kid had transferred over to Riku. Kid fell over unconscious, with Black Star dashing in to stop his fall.

"K-Kid? You alright?!" Black Star turned to Riku,"What did you do?"

"I just temporarily absorbed the Darkness within him. "Riku stated,"I suggest letting him rest and taking him to Lord Death. I still have lots of work to take care of."

"Wha?" Black Star looked confused,"How do you know who Death is? Aren't you with the Organization?"

"No…" Riku began to explain,"I'm one of the good guys. I'm working with Mickey and Lord Death alongside many other people in order to reawaken Sora and take down the Witch Association."

Riku wandered into Maka's room while bumping into the walls and furniture around it. Being blindfolded and walking around isn't easy. Black Star studied Riku's movements.

"Are you always this clumsy?" He disappointedly sighed, "How can you fight like that if you bump into everything in sight?"

"..." Riku grunted, feeling out his surroundings very slowly.

Black Star continued to stare at Riku, now at a close distance. He noticed the weapon in Riku's dark gloves.

"An interesting weapon, is it a she or he?" Black Star asked, placing Kid on a destroyed sofa gently.

Riku shrugged, not sure if weapons had genders to begin with.

"Alright, what's her/his name?" Black Star asked again. Slightly irritated.

"... I don't remember." Riku shrugged.

"So Riku, any ideas on the Witch Association or where the Organization is?" Black Star asked another question. More irritated.

"No clue." Riku shrugged once more. "That's why I'm here. To find some clues."

"Whatever. So, like, is there anything worth looking at?" Black Star asked, "Maybe like Blair's clothes to find out her sizes? Or maybe Maka's secret journal?"

Somehow, Riku ignored Black Star, and intently began listening to the surroundings. He could clearly hear the sound of someone muttering angrily.

"So, are you going to leave anytime soon?" Black Star grumbled.

Riku shrugged as if it was routine.

"ARGH I'VE HAD IT!" Black Star pulled his hair angrily,"IS THE ONLY THING YOU CAN DO IS SHRUG?! YOU'RE WORSE THAN THAT JERK EXCALIBUR! YOU EVER HEARD OF-."

Riku placed a hand over Black Star's face, "Sh! I hear something outside."

Black Star ceased talking and looked at their surroundings. The living room may had been a mess with his earlier rumble, but it became messier as a wall crumbled to bits. The open wall revealed what was happening in the outside world. The two saw a purple cat happily purring with a green frog in its' mouth.

"Blair? The hell are you doing with the toad?" Black Star looked confused.

"I found a frog trying to be sneaky like a cat nyaa~." The purple cat purred, with the amphibian a defeated muttering " _I'm a frog ribbit~_ ".

"Wait," Riku walked closer," The reports said this frog is from the Witch Association. She may have important information of the whereabouts of the Witches' hideout." he felt the darkness hunger to be let free,"We'll have to ask her some questions."

The defeated frog shivered as she sensed the darkness around Riku's body. _I just need to hold out until the Lady Medusa arrive!_

"Looks like we got a lucky break!" Black Star smiled darkly while cracking his knuckles.

After an hour of interrogating Eruka, they still made no progress. Any questions asked was answered with another question, thus she still would not cooperate. Black Star left to take Kid back to the academy for caution, promising Riku he would return later to help interrogate some more.

Blair left as well, trying to find any dirt on the Witch Association; since she also wanted Maka and Soul back quickly as possible.

Riku was now alone with Eruka, he was near his peak; the darkness was urging him to let loose and annihilate her where she was shackled.

 _ **Destroy her… let the darkness overflow, its' powers may benefit you…**_

 _No. I remember what King Mickey taught, there's no way I'll let the darkness overtake me. Just you wait… I'll embrace you in my own way, without being consumed either!_

"Why are you being so difficult?" Riku impatiently asked," Can't you understand I'm trying to save my friend?"

"Bleh. Don't you know friendships are for the weak," Eruka looked at the ground," The weak should fear the strong-ribbit. I'm not as strong as Lady Medusa, but I know she'll save me, I'm too important for her to ignore."

"If she's so strong, why would she protect you?" Riku asked," Who is Medusa?"

"Don't you know, Medusa is one of the strongest witches' around." Eruka began to speak," A-anyone who gets in her way will get eliminated instead. She knows hows to keep people in check. It's' who she is."

"Is that all you can say about her?" Riku appeared disappointed. " _Reminds me of Maleficent."_

"There's a bit more," Eruka added," She only has power over me because of some "snakes" are been inside me and because she's stronger. If I keep helping her, like earlier with reviving Kishin Asura, she'll take the snakes out of me..." Her eyes watered with hope, "And then I'll be free, and then I'll be able to get a boyfriend-ribbit."

"I doubt that." Riku mutters.

" _ **Destroy her now! There's no point in letting her breathe!"**_

" _No! I won't do that, not until its' my last option… Maybe I can bargain with her, find a way to her to cooperate."_

"Eruka, right?"

She nodded.

"What if I could help you take care of Medusa, it sounds like she's more of a threat to you, than I am." Riku bargained,"If I help you defeat Medusa,then you help me eliminate the Witch Association; how does that sound!"

A wicked smile creeped upon her face, only for her expression to quickly change into pain, as her body winced with something striking her from the inside.

"AHHH! I'm sorry Lady Medusa!" Eruka screeched in agony.

"What's wrong?!" Riku got closer, trying to find the cause of her pain.

Eruka quickly fell unconscious, and unable to move; the pain was too much. Within the shadows, a woman appeared before Riku. She wore a black hoodie, letting her dark blonde hair tied in front of her. However, her form was of a child. Instantly, the presence immediately thickened, and Riku summoned his weapon, ready for a fight. The form

" **How dare you even think of defying me. Eruka, I thought you were smarter than that." The woman spoke, "You did, however, lead me directly to a Keyblade Warrior who could be quite useful."**

Riku sensed the venomous intent of the woman. Her eyes leered at Eruka like a snake observing its' prey before strangling the life out of it. He noticed dark arrows all around the area. Some large, some small, but all facing his direction. With the new threat in front of him, the darkness inside of him began to flutter about, clogging Riku's mind with madness. Riku took a knee; the darkness would soon consume him. The child merely smiled.

 _What is she doing to me?! I need to keep my guard up._

"So, you're this Medusa person that everyone keeps talking about?" Riku questioned, remaining monotone. "I thought you'd be taller."

The woman merely chuckled and examined Riku's state, only a few feet away. It appeared that she found something she was looking for.

"Indeed, I am Medusa Gorgon; a witch who enjoys experimentation and observation." She introduced herself, summoning a large snake, " It appears that you have darkness and light within your heart; similar to my child's case."

"Your child?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Crona Gorgon is his name." Medusa smiled devilishly," He has Ragnarok, black blood, and a newly acquired heart; filled with plenty of darkness and bits of light. He reminds me of you actually."

"We haven't met before, have we?" Riku felt the darkness rise even more. "I think I would remember someone as creepy as you."

"You certainly have a way with words." Medusa chuckled, "No, this is our first time meeting actually; but with all of scouts watching you from a distance, it's no surprise we would meet eventually." Medusa flicked her wrist, causing the unconscious Erika to float." If you don't mind, I have to get my pet back and _train_ her on obedience."

Riku grabbed Eruka, causing Medusa to shift her hand gestures.

"Actually, I do mind." Riku stated," She has information about the witch association, I need that information to destroy the witch base. I doubt you would help at any case."

Medusa flicked her hand once more, but Eruka stayed still with Riku holding her arm firmly. Medusa was no longer smiling.

"Oh, come now Riku." She sighed in a disappointed manner." Deep down we both know she has her limited uses. Once she lays false information making you go in a wild goose chase, ambushed, or anything else; she'll escape as soon as possible. It's in her pathetic and sniveling nature to try to be safe," Medusa paused and revealed a demonic smile,"Too bad I'll always make sure she'll be in constant danger as my pawn."

Hearing Medusa's evil intent, Riku's mind stopped focusing on keeping the darkness at bay, and used all his attention towards Medusa.

" _I need to defeat the Witch Association under Mickey's orders… and then defeat the Organization for Sora's safety … and then completely control the darkness my sake..._ " Riku listed his priorities mentally, _"… for now I need to defeat Medusa!"_

This time, the darkness began to overflow reveal itself in front of Medusa as Riku stood back up and took his battle stance towards her.

"Medusa, right now I'm trying to save my friend," Riku informed," Get in my way and I'll eliminate you. Do you understand?"

"Oh, spare me the empty threats," Medusa yawned," Threats are only taken seriously if the one saying it is strong. Are you saying you're stronger than me?"

"Yes. I'll prove it right now!" Riku declared. "It won't be that hard."

"Oh well, you would have been an interesting subject." Medusa pouted as she began summoning snakes from her hand. "Let's see if you are a man of your word."

 **Riku vs Medusa**

Medusa began chanting while snakes simultaneously appeared and lunged towards Riku. He charged with his weapon in hand, dodging the incoming snakes left and right. Upon bigger snakes lashing from the dark vectors to attack, Riku quickly slashed at anything getting too close.

Upon increasing his pace and evasion, Riku had his weapon in range to Medusa's body. With a diagonal slash, Riku barely cut Medusa's cheek before she leaped away, countering with a snake on a dark vector towards Riku's way.

Riku turned his body, with the snake barely missing contact onto his face.

"You really know how to keep a woman on her toes!" Medusa laughed, "Let's see what else a Keyblade wielder can do!"

With a flick of her wrist, more vectors began surrounding Riku, forming a circle. The arrows themselves accelerated towards Riku, forcing him jump towards all for safety.

Running parallel to the ground, Riku charged closer to Medusa, blasting a **Fira** point-blank at Medusa's stomach.

Medusa's stomach took the impact, with Medusa showing no reaction, but kept with a smirk. Riku charged low and struck her stomach, only for Medusa to catch it with one hand.

"Oh come on Riku," Medusa devilishly cackled, "Don't be such a spoiled sport. If you have to defend your weak friends, you'll need power, right?"

"What's wrong with wanting to protect something that's important?" Riku trying to push his weapon into her stomach.

"Poor poor Riku," Medusa sighed, "Don't you realize you're not strong enough? Perhaps a little **black blood** can help you."

Medusa grabbed Riku's neck and threw him into the sky. Mercilessly, Medusa summoned vector arrows from behind Riku's back, letting it pierce through him.

" **NGH!** " Riku grunted in pain. "I'm not done yet!"

Riku spun his body in a rapid motion, like a sideways top in the air— his weapon spinning at fast resolution. In a blink of an eye, Riku sliced anymore vectors, and landed safely on the ground on his feet, in front of Medusa. The dark aura continuously surrounded Riku's body.

After another attempt of slashing her down, Medusa leaped back on more for safety.

"Not this time!" Riku gritted his teeth, **"Take this!"**

The darkness within Riku poured outside his power, empowering himself. With a single spin, the air around Riku gave chase to Medusa, catching her, and slamming her into the floor. So, show precaution, Riku summoned a grand voltage of lighting, amplified by darkness, striking Medusa with his fury.

She was now on the floor, burnt here and there. Her facial expression showed no pain, but of satisfaction. The grin on her face did not match her body.

"Not bad." Medusa smirked, "For a Keyblade wielder."

"Don't get in my way…" Riku warned, "Final warning."

Medusa sluggishly sat against the wall, with a small gentle smile on her face.

 **Battle End**

"I'm impressed, but only slightly." Medusa congratulated, "The offer for black blood is still available if you want. Free of charge, whenever you want it."

"No thanks." Riku declined, releasing the darkened tension from his body, "I'm content dealing with the darkness alone thank you."

Medusa tossed a bottle labeled _**Black Blood**_.

"I think we had a good chat. Wouldn't you say Riku?" Medusa smirked, "Castle Oblivion currently remains restored. I suggest you go back and take care of that place for good; some Organization members and witches have been stationed there. Just a heads up; they have that Namine girl there. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

"You expect me to believe you?" Riku remain on guard.

"Your choice. The witches have a special plan involved with Organization." Medusa shrugged, "I got what I came for. I'll let you keep Eruka for just a bit longer." Medusa started to fade, "Enjoy her while you can."

With that, she completely vanished from sight.

"..." Riku silently staggered back, as the wounds were still fresh. "Guess I'm not strong enough."

Drinking a yellow bottle labeled _Elixir,_ Riku eyed Eruka carefully. Her body had no signs of irregular temperature, and no response when he shook her.

"Guess she's still out." Riku concluded, "I should bring her in, Mickey and DiZ would want to see this."

Riku lifted the unconscious Eruka, making his way back to the Mansion.

"She's heavier than she looks." Riku noted, "Might need a cloak for her too…."

He made his way back to the mansion, with an unconscious Eruka over his shoulders. The mansion was partially destroyed, due to an attack while he was investigating. Behind the mansion, and next to the Gumni Ship, was DiZ and Mickey with suitcases and boxes packed up.

"I'm back." Riku stated.

"Finally, did you find anything useful that we could use?" DiZ asked.

"Her." Riku placed Eruka gently on the table.

He carefully inspected her body, looking for any signs of wounds or snakes. No signs of snake markings or bites were found.

"Who's this young lady?" Mickey wondered, "A friend?"

"A hostage really." Riku responded bluntly, "Do we really need to relocate to the mansion in Twilight Town?"

"Now, now Riku." Mickey sighed, "We only need to —"

"Absolutely!" DiZ tiraded suddenly, "Our machines here were tampered with, the witches have proven to be more than a nuisance and the DWMA alliance has proved its' usefulness."

DiZ finished packing the last of his tools. Closing the box angrily.

"While you failed to fully investigate in Castle Oblivion and the Albarn residence, we lost Roxas, Xion, and even Namine," DiZ continued his tantrum, "It's one nuisance after another in this world! I'm starting to wonder if we have the real Sora too! Donald and Goofy couldn't be found either."

"I'm certain we have Sora." Riku pointed to the CORE with Sora inside, "All we need is Roxas, Xion, and Namine. Simple as that."

"So Riku, why do you have this girl hostage exactly?" Mickey changed the subject, "Anything you want to tell us?"

"Yeah, earlier while investigating the Albarn house, I met Black Star and Kid, from the DWMA. This witch cat— Blair, found Eruka snooping as a spy." Riku recalled and continued, "After they left, Medusa tried to take Eruka back, and I intervened. We fought, and Medusa warned me how something was brewing in Castle Oblivion again. She also told me that Namine is in Castle Oblivion."

"That's not good." Mickey stated. "She's vital to restoring Sora."

"I know. I'll head there to investigate and take care of any threats there." Riku decided, "I'm taking Eruka with me, since she's a witch, she might be able to help. Mickey, try to hold down the fort… and DiZ, I'll finish what I started and return as soon as possible…"

"Wait, what about the girl?" Mickey asked. "Does she know anything we don't?"

"She has information about the Witch Association, I thought I could have her tagalog, since Witches will probably be at Castle Oblivion too…" Riku picked her up carefully, "I think I can get her to cooperate. Anyway, once I finish any business there, I'll send her to the DWMA, as thanks for when they helped capture Xion and Roxas."

DiZ threw a pitch-black coat over Eruka, an outfit just like Riku's. Only less big, and more slender.

"Take it. She may be a witch, but the darkness doesn't care." DiZ grumbled, "Find a way to make her useful. Get on to Castle Oblivion and do it with haste. We need you back as soon as possible…."

Riku nodded, and kept the bottle tucked away in his trenchcoat, hidden from sight.

" _I might need the_ _ **Black Blood**_ _, only as a last result…."_ Riku mentally noted. With that noted, he entered the corridor of darkness, into Castle Oblivion. Riku carried Eruka with him into the dark corridor. Both currently wearing matching Dark Outfits.

Riku left DiZ and Mickey to themselves.

"DiZ," Mickey sighed heavily, "You think that Eruka lass can help us with the alliance for reawakening Sora?"

"Perhaps," DiZ's expression darkened. "This all for Sora's sake; he's running out of time…." DiZ clenched his fist, "Roxas and Xion are going back to Sora, whether they like it or not!"

Silence filled the room.

"How does Riku feel about this?" Mickey broke the silence, "He met Xion before, they seem to get along. Will he be okay with sacrificing two innocent people for his friend? He's always had a problem with putting his priorities over others."

"He'll have to overcome it if he wants Sora back. We need Sora back to defeat the Organization. If Riku fails taking care of Castle Oblivion, then our chances of victory become even more slim." DiZ sat down, "Even I grow weary of this war for vengeance."

The two continued to pack their items before departing worlds once more.

 **(** _ **The World that Never Was:**_ **Training Room)**

A large area, filled with dummies to spar with, plenty of space for practicing wide attacks, and even different types of rooms for test one's abilities for meditation.

The sounds of grunting could be heard throughout the large room. The one currently in combat was Soul and Xion fighting against one another, with Crona and Ragnarok spectating. They had been sparing for quite some time. Quickly, Xion wiped away sweat that formed on the side of her cheek. Without hesitation, Soul charged once more.

"As a weapon, one of their goals is to become a Death Class weapon or protecting their meister!" Soul repeated, "Make sure you're strong enough to take the hit first."

His scythe leg, slammed into Xion's keyblade arm, causing her to fall back.

"Agh!" She groaned, swiftly getting back up, "I'm not done yet!"

Xion leaped into the air, and somersaulted, turning her leg into the heavy blade, slamming it against Soul. His scythe forearm protected him from taking the damage.

"Good to hear!" He pushed her back, "Use more power next time! Your twist was too weak, and your attack was too predictable!"

Soul charged low, and went for an unpredictable scythe uppercut, with Xion barely dodging the attack. His scythe was centimeters away from cutting her dark black hair.

"That was close..." She muttered. "Fighting as just a weapon is harder than I thought…."

 ***Ding Ding Ding***

"Time's up pipsqueaks!" Ragnarok called, "Soul: 3. Xion: -3."

"Why is Xion a negative three?" Crona asked. "I thought she did pretty good."

"It's because she's so pathetic," Ragnarok grinned, "That she lost points whenever Soul got some hits in!" He gestured his chest, "Also cuz' she's a washboard, completely fl— "

"..." Xion emitted a murderous glare at Ragnarok.

Crona struggled to cease Ragnarok's voice, and succeeded eventually.

"I'm what now?" Xion tested Ragnarok.

"Yeah I said what was on everyone's mind! Fight me! I dare ya—" Ragnarok challenged.

Crona intervened and covered Ragnarok's mouth with all his might, while the small Ragnarok tried to fight back.

"Nothing! Don't worry about him!" Crona pleaded, "He's just talking nonsense really!"

After a while, Ragnarok gave up fighting and retreated back to Crona.

"Fine, I'll spare him for now." Xion stopped glaring, resting on the floor, "I'm beat."

"Same here." Soul sat laid beside her, applying first-aid. "We've been fighting non-stop for a few hours now. We deserve a break."

"Wait, you're not gonna use any potions?" Xion's expression become confused.

"Why? I ain't gonna rely on potions all the time," Soul placing a band-aid over his nose, "Letting the body rest naturally feels better to me." Soul eyed the potions nearby with slight disdain, "'Sides, potions and elixirs taste bad."

"I think potions taste fine," Xion voiced her opinion, "having an injured body mean we're more likely to fade, so relying on potions helps prevent that." She placed the potion down, rather than drinking it, "I suppose getting tired shows how hard we worked."

Ragnarok reappeared from Crona's back, pushing himself back into the conversation.

"Excuses," Ragnarok piped, "The strong shouldn't rely on first aid or potions. If you die, it's because you were weak!"

"Ragnarok, that's not nice." Crona scolded, "We use black blood, it heals us in the same way." He looked at Soul, "Soul has black blood too and still uses first aid! There's nothing wrong with wanting to use first-aid. He's being safe."

Ragnarok sighed heavily.

"Whatever," he grumbled, "I miss the old days when you were more timid," Ragnarok reminisced, "But now you're finally standing up for yourself. It's weird, so stop doing it! I'm blaming this new you 'cuz of the stupid heart incident! I'm also blaming that noodle brain weirdo, he did something to you and I don't like it either!"

"Heart incident?" Soul raised an eye with suspicion, "Noodle brain weirdo?"

Crona whispered something to Ragnarok.

"Oh yeah, you weren't there." Ragnarok remembered, "It sucks to suck, so I won't tell you the tale!" He crossed his arms, "Not even for one piece of candy."

First with a disappointed sigh, and slowly, Xion opened a small bag, bringing out two pieces of candy.

"How about for two pieces of candy?" Xion bargained. _Will he take the bait?_

"Nope," Ragnarok turned his head away from Xion's direction, "Not even for three or four pieces either!" He smiled villainously, "Face it, you'll never be able to get me to squeak, and same goes to you Soul!"

"I'm tired, just let me nap in peace." Soul brushed him off, "If I hear anything I want to know, I'll let you."

"Okay… how about for five pieces?" Xion arranged, "I'll even cook you something too."

"Really then… you got yourself a deal!" He licked his lips excitedly, "I would have told you for three, but now I get two more pieces and even some grub. Boy, you're a sucker."

"Ragnarok, you know that's not nice." Crona scolded. "Axel would want you to tell them the truth without any bribes."

"He'd probably want some candy too." Xion added. "If only he was here…" She sighed.

"..." Ragnarok paused. "Well he isn't. So, you gonna hand over the goods for the story or not?"

"Here you go." Xion handed Ragnarok the candy,"Now just make sure you—"

His tongue extended over Xion's hand and devoured all five pieces. With the wrapper, intact.

"Tasty." He licked his lips with satisfaction.

"Yuck." Xion wiped the saliva off quickly, while Soul watched and listen.

"Alright, listen up pint-size." Ragnarok began, "It all started when…"

Ragnarok let out a loud and satisfying burp.

"A creature or something attacked Lady Medusa." Ragnarok lazily narrated

"Oh no, I'm being attacked." Medusa sarcastically sighed, "Crona, do something. Defend your mother. Prove yourself for once."

"Oh no," Crona panicked like usual, "Whatever will we do? Lady Medusa is in trouble!"

"For Lady Medusa, let's take it down." Ragnarok suggested.

"Good idea Ragnarok," Crona agreed, "You're so smart, I wish I was as smart as you are Ragnarok."

" _The Great Ragnarok and the pathetic Crona defeated the Heartless. A pink heart appeared, and Ragnarok swallowed it without a second's thought." Ragnarok continued._

"Souls taste better." Ragnarok burped.

"Good job Ragnarok." Medusa applauded, "you saved me, you're definitely going to become Kishin soon."

"Tasty." Ragnarok summarized. "Something feels different, Crona, do you feel a bit different too? Something was wrong with that heart!"

"And the other story," Ragnarok continued, "With the noodle brain jerk went like…"

"Hello Crona," The tall creepy man said, "My name is Vexen, let me examine your body. I won't take no for an answer."

"Ragnarok help!" Crona screamed.

"Watch the merch' ya weirdo!" Ragnarok suckered punched Vexen.

"Oh no, I'm defeated. I'll have my revenge!" Vexen ran away.

"Not bad Raggy." Axel clapped, "Have some darkness and candy."

"Oh wow, now I'm mentally stronger now." Crona grew a six-pack, "Respect me Ragnarok!"

 _The slightly buffier Crona challenged Ragnarok for dominance. Ragnarok still won._

"You like the thrilling story of yours' truly?" Ragnarok asked.

"..." Crona had an expression of " _that's not how things went_ " with " _that sounds about right_ ". He grabbed a piece of his stomach, with no actual six-pack there.

"I feel like I was robbed of five pieces of candy after hearing that." Xion glared daggers at Ragnarok. _I want it back, but a deal's a deal._

"Sucks to suck." Ragnarok cackled. "Later losers, I'm gonna rest up." he pointed to Xion with his little gloves "And Not-Maka girl, better make something good."

"Don't worry, it'll be the best thing you'll have ever eaten." Xion gritted her teeth, maintaining a fake smile.

"Better be!"

With that said, Ragnarok retreated into Crona. Crona's leg wobbled a tad bit. Remaining shaky even after Ragnarok was nowhere in sight.

"Crona, which part was right, and which part was wrong." Soul asked.

"Well Ragnarok and I did beat the heartless that attacked Lady Medusa, he did eat the heart, and we did feel different afterwards." Crona continued, "Mr. Vexen tried examining my body, but Ragnarok stopped him. Mr. Vexen used anesthetic on us, and did surgery on my leg. And Axel came back for us and gave us darkness. It really helped!"

Soul raised an eye suspiciously as Crona's legs finally gave in. Before falling on his ass, and onto the cold white floors.

"Oof." Crona groaned, "Wish my legs would heal faster though…"

"Crona are you alright?" Xion offered a hand.

"Dude you okay?" Soul asked.

"I'm fine. Really." Crona denied Xion's hand, "Mr. Vexen's surgery went well, so my legs will be good soon."

"Surgery?!" Soul got up, "Why?!"

"Remember when Xion and Roxas got kidnapped?" Crona recalled, as Soul nodded, "After I got hit by the shockwaves, my legs stopped moving. When Mr. Axel took me to Vexen, things got crazy. Soon Mr. Vexen put something in my leg, a rod I think, and said it'll get better soon."

"Thank you for rescuing Roxas and me." Xion smiled.

"D-don't worry about it." Crona blushed, "Mr. Vexen also told Ragnarok and me that we now have separate hearts, instead of just one. Ever since Ragnarok swallowed that heart… something's changed me— which looks like it's for the best. I still have some problems here and there, but I'll figure something out."

"Good job Crona." Soul praised, "I'm sure Maka will be happy to know you'll be in good shape soon."

The name Maka caused Crona to shake nervously and a smile formed, along with a hint of hue on his cheeks.

"Aww," Xion grinned, "You like Maka?"

"I-I'm going to call it night." Crona got up, "Good bye Xion, Soul."

Crona skedaddled out. Silence filled the air. The training room was quiet once more. Soul stared at Xion, who was looking at the Heart-Shaped moon, hugging her knees with a somber expression. Her mind was clearly troubled, and many things occupying her mind.

" _Will this be enough to help Roxas?"_ Her gave a quiet sigh, " _If he gets captured or injured again… what will I do?"_

"Hey Xion, why did you ask Crona and me to help you with training?" Soul questioned.

Xion shifted her positioning, towards Soul. A bit of doubt was hiding on her face, however, it quickly went away.

"Ever since Roxas and I lost to Kid and the big mouse, I feel that I'm unable to do my part as Roxas' partner." Xion gave an earnest response, "I need to get really strong, and fast. So—" She showed him her Keyblade hand, "getting stronger by training with another weapon would help."

Soul let out a light-hearted chuckle.

"What's so funny about wanting to get stronger?!" Xion looked slightly offended.

"No— no, it's just that. That sounds like a friend I have. He's a bit of a dumbass, but is willing to get stronger for his friends too. Black Star is his name." Soul smirked, "Nothing wrong with that. Maka's with Roxas right now, so you can protect him another time."

"You think Roxas sees Maka as his best friend now?" Xion looked worried, "I'm a Nobody, so I'm technically not supposed to have emotions, but seeing Maka walk with Roxas… felt weird to me."

Soul paused, thinking about what to say next. " _Roxas, sounds like you have some girl troubles coming your way soon."_

"Just don't stress to much over it, nothing good will happen." Soul advised, "Maka just invited Roxas to help with some supplies. Just as friends. We're friends too, so I'll get stronger to help out." He gave Xion a reassuring look, "This mess with the traitor status, the confusing alliance, it'll all work itself out eventually."

She gave a gentle smile. _We're friends with more people. Axel will be happy to hear that._

"Thanks. It means a lot to me. I guess I was worried for nothing." she got up, "I'm going for a walk at Twilight Town. Good-bye Soul."

"Peace Xion. I'm going to bed too." Soul got up and went his way. "Don't stay out too late or you might catch a cold."

 **Location: Maka's new room, located closeby to Roxas' room.**

"Maka how long do I have to hold this?" Roxas asked.

"Just hold still a bit longer." Maka taping the poster's end, "And—Done."

The two backed away from the poster and began to look at Maka's customized room with awe. The white desk with several books stacked everywhere, the white bookshelf with portraits of her friends, and inside held her clothes. The walls had a few posters of bands she enjoyed, and some motivational ones to help her studies.

"Okay Roxas," Maka chipperly stretched in peace, "How does this room look? It looks a bit like the old one, right?"

"Uhh," Roxas tried remembering her room, compared to the new one he was in, "Sure."

"Thanks." Maka took a breather and sat on her custom bed, patting the open area next to her, "Roxas, can we talk? Soul isn't here right now either."

"What's up?" He sat on the bed, next to Maka, the bed felt comfier than his own. _Wish I had a bed like this when I was in a comatose._

"How long do you think Soul and I will stay like this? Here as Organization Members." She questioned, "It's a real change of pace here, but I'm worried. And maybe a bit scared."

"Scared of what?" Roxas asked. _She's been… scared?_

"Being here in the Organization." She frowned, "Soul and I still have our doubts about this place, and with the ways are going. It feels too sudden, even for me. The witch alliance Xemnas made… it complicates things because whatever experiments that are happening, could be used to endanger the lives of those I care about."

Her eyes examined her new room, once more. An imitation of her real room— a fake.

"I feel guilty just trying to make things more— homely. A day has pretty much passed since Soul and I have joined this Organization." She laid down on her bed, hugging her pillow, "My friends too, they might get targeted if Soul and I try to leave. Which is bad if someone like Marluxia is sent."

She closed her eyes, and hugged the pillow tighter with frustration. Roxas awkwardly patted Maka's back, attempting to help her.

"Thanks. It feels like the DWMA doesn't trust me. I know Soul and I technically got tricked into joining, but at the time, it sounded like our best option." She recalled, "Maybe we should've stayed back at the DWMA, and fight our friends— maybe then we could hear what's really happening."

"If it makes you feel any better, the higher ups don't tell Xion or me what's going on either." Roxas consoled, "All Xion and I need to do is just collect hearts for Kingdom Hearts. Once Kingdom Hearts is revived, we all get our hearts back and become whole again. That's what they say." his hand was closing into a fist, "Don't worry about your friends. I'm sure they can manage, even if your gone for a while."

"What do you know?" Maka seemed somewhat offended, "When I left, Kishin Asura was set free, and there's a chance he made alliances with the witches too. That makes him stronger with his connections. My friends could be in danger, and what's more is—" she glanced to one of the portraits of her posing with people Roxas somewhat recognized, "I miss my friends."

"I have no idea who Kitchen Aura is—"

"Kishin Asura." Maka corrected.

"—but if you're friends with people like Black Star and Kid, I'm sure they won't be in any danger. They're tough. You guys have hearts— emotions and everything, so you guys are… connected with memories." Roxas reassured, "If you guys are far apart, your memories will still stay close to you." _That's what Axel told me._

"I guess you're right. I'm sure they can handle some danger while I'm gone. I guess I was worried for nothing. If I feel lonely, I'll just remember the times I spent with them." She took a breather, refreshed with a clearer mind, "Whatever happens, we'll handle it somehow. Maybe joining this Organization wasn't such a bad idea after all."

"Good to know I was able to help." Roxas got up. "At least your friend Crona is alright, and Soul and you aren't gone."

"Leaving already?" Maka saddened. _I thought we were making progress._

"Yeah, just gonna get some fresh air and call it a day. Night." He exited. _Today I want another Sea-Salt Ice Cream bar. I earned it._

 **Twilight Town: Clock Tower, at night**

Roxas noticed another figure on top of the clock tower. Making his way, he saw Twilight Town at night instead of the evening. As usual, the place was quiet and peaceful. With two sea-salt bars in hand.

Roxas waved the bar in front of her, the ice cream still in his hand.

"Hey Xion." Roxas greeted, "Want some Sea-Salt ice cream?"

"Yes." She licked her lips, receiving it, "Thanks Roxas."

He sat next to her, as usual.

"No problem. So how did training go?" He asked.

"Tough, but fun. Being a weapon is hard." She gritted her teeth, taking a large bite. "I have to cook for Raggy though." "Ragnarok's gonna regret that."

Roxas laughed.

"Hey, my cooking isn't that bad." Xion pouted, "I just need more practice."

"How much practice do you need?" Roxas teased. "I bet in your earlier life, you still sucked at cooking."

"As much practice as I need." She took another bite, "How'd go with Maka and her books? Is she falling for you?"

Roxas' eyes widened. Speechless, wild, and confused described his expression well.

"Aww, young love." She teased. "Does Soul think you're worthy of Maka?"

"She doesn't like me in that kind of way," Roxas quickly denied, " I just helped her set up her new room."

"So did you two talk about anything interesting?" Xion question.

"We talked about her friends and stuff." He took a bite of his ice cream, "The talk involved caring for friends. It made me remember how lucky we are to have Axel in the Organization with us. Too bad he already left for Castle Oblivion."

"Yeah... I miss him too." Xion finishing her bar.

"Anything happen Soul and Crona after training?" Roxas asked.

Xion hesitated.

"..." Xion paused. _Don't tell him about why we trained, just the results._ "Yeah, I lost five pieces of candy to Raggy, and Soul said we're all friends."

"But… don't friends eat ice cream together." Roxas stated. "We've haven't eaten with them yet."

"I thought so too, but I guess it's a human thing, where **friends** mean something a bit _more_ and also a bit _less_ ," Xion tried explaining. "I think we should invite them sometime for ice-cream. It'll make us official friends— I think."

"Good idea." Roxas agreed.

"I know it is. I came up with it. "Xion took a bite of Roxas' ice cream. "Thanks for the meal."

"H-hey!" Roxas noticed the last of his treat was now in her mouth. "Give that back!"

"Make me." She stuck her tongue out with victory.

The night continued as the two nobodies stuck around just a bit longer. A lingering question in Roxas' mind hid itself from the conversation; _How long would Maka and Soul be able to stay in the Organization? Why is the Organization with the Witches? What is the Organization hiding?_

Author's Note: Oh boy, another chapter completed. Enjoy it while you can, I doubt you'll get another update like this soon. Seriously, like four months and no new chapter? Good thing I'll post the new chapter in like four years with Kingdom Hearts fandom completed dead lol. That was a joke, it feels like the KH fandom has been in the grave forever, but at least Kingdom Hearts III will revive it. Soul Eater… that fandom has been dead long ago.

Also, special thanks to StellarMage99, boxofraindrops, and Lucius Walker for giving me that good feedback. Check out their stories too.


	10. Soul's Shenanigans (1)

**Chapter Nine - Part One**

 **Soul's Shenanigans**

Less than two weeks had passed since the Organization members had six of their members transfer over towards Castle Oblivion. The _World that Never Was_ became much emptier and quieter than before. The loudest and most occupied room by default was the activities room where the younger members currently stayed, along with Demyx.

Maka and Soul made sure to learn the ropes as soon as possible while as temporary members of the Organization. Xehanort taught Maka and Soul how to summon the Corridor of Darkness, while the other members taught them how to do missions. Roxas and Xion weren't allowed to teach Maka and Soul anything. Xigbar teased them, calling both greenhorns at their non-existent hearts. In reality the other members believed Roxas and Xion didn't have enough experience.

Eventually, Maka and Soul could go on individual missions, and worked hard like their days at the DWMA. They've already seen most of the world's Roxas and Xion have seen so far. The only world they couldn't go to on mission days was their world. Pretty fast progress for **Somebodies**.

As of now, they were given a vacation day, so they could just relax and do whatever. They decided to relax at the activities room. On one couch, Xion and Maka were reading books of magic, knowledge, and adventure; with Roxas lying on another couch nearby. Demyx was on the other side tuning his Sitar. Saix remained in his room doing whatever he did besides yelling out orders. And Soul, looked at the dark sky, thinking a new plot to get a good laugh at.

Roxas sighed for probably the 13th time. He had been lying on the couch for the last hour, staring at the dark sky, his ocean-blue eyes staring at nothing in particular.

"Roxas, shouldn't you do something besides moping on the couch all day?" Maka questioned. "You want to read about magic with me?" She patted a seat next to her.

"I miss Axel." Roxas sighed. "And lately ***yawn*** I've been more tired recently." He added another sigh.

"Cheer up Roxas. He'll be back soon" Xion energetically told him. "I bet one of Maka's books will cheer you up."

"Roxas you're still just down since Axel left eh." Soul laid next to the tired Roxas, "Let's go to some world and have some fun."

"Fun?" Roxas raised an eyebrow with curiosity, "Like a game?"

"It can be called a game if you think it's one." Soul smirked, "We'll go to my world, from there we're gonna hit up a mall or two and talk to the lonesome ladies who are dying for some guys like us to talk to them!"

"Oh, can I join too?" Xion gave a hopeful plea.

"Xion, it's for the best if you don't join." Maka warned, placing a hand upon her shoulder, "Soul's game sometimes have bad intent. This is probably one of them."

"I see." Xion understood, "Nevermind then. I don't like doing bad things." She added.

"That's suppose to be a game?" Roxas let out a dissatisfied sigh, "Sounds kinda boring." his eyes staring at the heart-shaped moon, "Any other ideas?"

Soul thought carefully. A few seconds later, a devilish grinned appeared. Maka took notice of Soul's soon to-be nasty plot.

"Yeah, the winner gets to hang out with the one and only sexy magical cat Blair." Soul slid next to Roxas, "You like cats, right Roxas?"

"Yeahh," Roxas nodded suspiciously. _What is Soul planning? Why did he call Blair sexy? Blair is cute. She's a cute cat with a cool witch hat…_

"So, if you want Blair to like you even more; get some girl's number with me and she'll be impressed. It's what cool guys do!" Soul reasoned.

"Alright! If I can play with Blair." Roxas skeptically stood up, with a hint of excitement, "I just need a girl's number right?"

"Yes." Soul informed, "Alright let's hit the—"

"What's a number and why I do need it?" Roxas questioned. "Can't we just visit without numbers?"

Maka couldn't help but giggle at Roxas' innocence. She also couldn't help but feel bad too. He would probably get slightly tainted by Soul. Should she intervene for Roxas' sake? Probably not, whatever Soul's planning, it can't be stopped.

"Well, a number is something on a phone, and we need numbers to contact them from a distance." Soul answered. "Before you ask, a phone is like the calling cards you guys use but heavier."

"Do all **somebodies** use phones?" Xion interrupted, "Why don't they use calling cards?"

"No. It depends on the person." Maka also joined in, "Not everyone has the elements to even use calling cards. Not many people I know have the ability to summon fire or a chunk of ice."

" _No calling cards?_ _ **Somebodies**_ _are strange_." Xion concluded, returning to her reading.

"Can't we just get Maka or Xion's numbers?" Roxas questioned, "They are girls…" his eyes shifted onto them briefly, "Right?"

Xion and Maka perked their heads up in unison. Both gave slight differences with annoyed expressions.

"You know I'm a girl Roxas." Xion pouted. "And at least I have energy to spare."

"Watch out Roxas," Maka threatened, "My book can do a lot of damage if slammed hard enough.."

Roxas gulped at the large novel _Brave._ The book itself was huge, covered with a red cover with _Brave_ written on the side and on the top. Inside was filled with 100s of pages, all compacted together.

"I wouldn't want to get hit with that." Roxas commented. _It might be more dangerous than Zexion's Lexicon._

"I hope so too. Hopefully, I won't need to." Maka responds.

"Trust me, I was surprised Maka was a girl too when I first met her." Soul told him, "Well, compared to today, she's still flatter than that book she's reading." Soul began to laugh, "With Xion, I only figured it out cuz' —"

 ***Maka Chop***

"Ah!" Soul groaned in pain, "Sensitive as always, huh."

"Grrr." Maka growled.

"What?" Soul coughed and groaned, "Afraid that Xion's flat chest might somehow be bigger than—"

"Xion!" Maka prompted, unsheathing her book once more.

"Right." Xion understood, transforming her hand.

 ***Maka Chop* + *Xion Keyblade Punch***

"Blrughhh!" Soul laid on the floor, defeated to a pulp, "PPogibe (Forgive) me… " His spirit began to ascend.

"Xion why did you hit Soul?" Roxas provided aid to Soul's forehead.

"It had to be done Roxas." Xion reverted her keyblade fist back into her regular state, "Girls stick together. Besides, Soul was being rude."

"R-right." Roxas sighed. _I just want Axel to return…_

Once Soul recovered, he promptly summoned the dark portal.

"Alright Roxas, let's go to the mall now." Soul declared.

"Yeah." Roxas nodded, following suite.

"Can I come too?" Demyx asked from the other side.

"Sorry man, this is a bro-to-bro thing." Soul shook his head. "Maybe once you get a new outfit that won't creep girls out."

"New outfit?" Demyx appeared confused, "Roxas is wearing the same thing as me!" Demyx pointed out, "Also, why aren't you wearing the uniform? The one Vexen measured you with fits fine doesn't it?"

"It does, but I feel cooler wearing the usual." Soul posed, "I'm not a goody two shoes like Maka, with her lame Organization outfit. I'm actually cool." Soul reasoned, "'Sides I only need it for traveling worlds anyway."

"O-okay? I'm sure Maka looks fine wearing whatever she wants." Demyx reasoned, "But, I need an audience to hear my latest Sitar Songs _Never Work, yet Always Working_ and _Struggle for Balance_." He clasped his hands together, on his knees. "C'mon, lemme go with you guys. I'll behave."

"Sorry bud," Soul and Roxas entered the portal. "Next time."

"..." Demyx sighed heavily. "Someday they'll let me hangout with them. Just not today." He sighed disappointedly.

"You wanna read with us?" Maka asked out of politeness.

"Nah, I appreciate the offer." Demyx proceeded to leave the activity room, "I think I'll just get Xigbar to help me mess with Saix or something."

The name Saix sent a shiver to Xion's back. Her fist was clenched, and her lips formed a frown. Maka took a mental note of her friends discomfort. The Melodious Nocturne exited, leaving Maka and Xion to themselves.

 _Rest his soul._ Maka returned to her studies.

 _Hope he doesn't get too hurt._ Xion quietly hoped, going back to her reading.

After around half an hour, Maka had an idea of her own. One to counter Soul's, hopefully.

"Hey Xion, you want to try new?" Maka aksed. "It is a vacation day, so an opportunity like this won't pop up that often."

"Sure." Xion answered, placing her book down, "Where to?"

"It's called…" Maka began," —"

* * *

Setting: **Soul Eater World Mall** [World: Soul Eater / Location: Mall]

The two appeared from an empty alleyway, closeby to the mall.

"What is this place?" Roxas asked, eyeing his surroundings.

"We're closeby to the mall. I go with Black Star usually, but we can't hang out for the meantime." Soul explained. "I miss him." Soul sighed.

"Oh, him." Roxas remembered, "So how many girls do we need to ask for numbers?"

Soul shrugged," Who knows? We may need to ask one or even one hundred different girls. All that matters is that we have some fun. Even if we get rejected, we accept it and move on. That's what cool guys do."

"Alright, let's go get some numbers then." Roxas turned his attention to the mall.

Soul prompted, "Before we get some numbers, we need to get you a new outfit. I have enough cash to buy a few outfits, but we only need one. We can buy the others a souvenir or two, but that's after we get you a new outfit."

Roxas and Soul entered the mall; crowded with people of mostly families and teens in the area. A food court in the middle of the large mall, clothes stores on the right, videogame and arcade section on the left, a large book store in the back, and other furniture and goods at the entrance.

"This place has a lot of things." Roxas noted, "Where's the clothes area?"

"Don't worry, I know this place better than the back of my Soul." Soul reassured. _I think I can find something that suits him._

 ***One hour later***

Roxas presented himself in front of Soul. with his new outfit; a black short sleeved jacket shirt with white sleeves on the ends, with a Shinigami logo replacing the zipper in the middle. Covering his neck was a modest red scarf, with the fringes letting itself flow next to the zipper. A black sash was tied to over his waist. Around his waist let itself remain as a black belt and brown pants, with the other half of the pants black on the bottom. His shoes were black and white. On his left hand was a black and white wristband, and two small rings around his left fingers.

"Alright," Soul smirked, "I think that outfit will do."

"You think so?" Roxas asked, removing two rings, "You think Xion would like this outfit?"

"Roxas," Soul wrapped his arm around Roxas, "Look around you, this mall is full of different types of girls. Xion's thought are gonna have to be put on hold. Besides, you're getting numbers for Blair remember?"

"R-right." Roxas accepted, "So how do we talk to girls who are **somebodies**?"

"Just act natural." Soul cooly responded, "Think of them as Xion, but not like Xion. Be comfortable, but not too… comfortable."

"I get too comfortable when I talk to Xion? What do you mean?" Roxas questioned.

"Remember what happened a few days ago, when Xion offered to read to you?" Soul recalled.

* * *

 ***Enter Flashback***

"Xion was in the activity room, and you finished doing that mission at the Sandy Palace called _Arabah,_ with the Genie guy." Soul narrated.

"How did you know what was happening?" Roxas worriedly asked.

"Remember when I said I left to go talk to Maka? I lied" Soul devilishly grinned, " Anyway, you nobodies were acting more chummy than usual. I had to see what the fuss was about." Soul casually spoke. "Then I overheard your lover's conversation," Soul teased. "Never knew Xion would be so assertive." He added a snicker.

"Roxas are you okay?" Xion got off the couch, "You look tired, lay down here."

"Xion its' fine." Roxas yawned, "I'm perfectly fine. Let's get some sea-salt ice cream."

"Roxas, it's already getting late. How about we get some rest instead." Xion helped Roxas to the couch, "You'll enjoy it, trust me."

"Yeah, but the couch isn't that comfortable to sleep on." Roxas rubbed his eyes, getting drowsier. "Any other options?"

"You can rest on…" Xion's eyes scanned the activity room, anything soft enough for Roxas to lay his head on. Her eyes scanned the floors and furniture, hoping there would be something soft enough for Roxas. Her eyes noticed a reflection upon the windows. The reflection was of her.

"Me…" Xion's cheeks began to brighten, slowly bringing a book she borrowed from Maka, "I—I'll even read for you until you fall asleep if it helps."

"You'd do that for me?" Roxas looked honored, giving her a warm smile "Sure, but next time I read to you, deal?"

"Deal." Xion smiled back.

"Then Roxas gently laid his weary head onto his princess's lap, Xion." Soul jokingly narrated, "And that night was a night shared only to them."

* * *

"... Shut up." Roxas mustered. "Eavesdropping isn't cool."

"I wasn't eavesdropping," Soul defended himself, "I was observing the situation. I left once Xion had you place that thick skull head of yours on her lap. 'Sides, you were getting _really_ comfortable with her. Most friends don't get that comfortable."

Roxas gave Soul a scowl.

"It's not a bad thing." Soul defended, "I'm sure Maka supports this."

"Whatever," Roxas muttered, "Let's just go find some girl to talk to."

Soul looked around the surroundings, eyeing the store closest to them _Rose's Flower Shop_. The store had flowers all around, and attracted a small amount of females and males within that area. Many ranged from young adults to teenagers given a year younger than Soul. The presence of two girls from inside the flower shop appeared to have their eyes Soul and Roxas. Only Soul noticed their gaze.

"Hey Roxas, try _Rose's Flower Shop_." Soul suggested, "I bet there's a girl in there that'd be low enough to talk to you."

"That's really assuring." Roxas sarcastically replied.

"Yeah, I'm gonna take a leak, it's gonna take a while." Soul began leaving, " When I get back, I'll try to help you get a girl's number." _Good luck, Roxas._

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence." Roxas huffed.

A few moments later Roxas surveyed the area. _This mall is full of people. Soul suggested I go to the Flower Shop. Guess I'll give it a try._ With that in mind, he entered the shop.

Word Count: 2466

* * *

Author's Note: Hey, bet you guys didn't expect an update so soon eh? This chapter is split into shorter parts, but there's also a second and third segment coming up— soon. Hopefully I post before the end of summer, lol.


	11. Soul's Shenanigans (2)

Chapter Nine — Part Two

Soul's Shenanigans

The store had flowers of all kinds on the shelves, display cases, windows, and even hanging from the ceiling. The floor even had a floral design. Guys and gals all around were mingling. Roxas finally felt the presence of two girls staring at him from inside the store. He felt somewhat uncomfortable, unable to locate the watchers. He began mindlessly walking around the store, noticing the different types of flowers and the people around him. The flowers were colorful, and the people were simply going about their day with friends. He continued on wandering about, that is, until he bumped shoulders with someone. The person he happened to bump into was a girl.

"..." Roxas stared at her. _Now's my chance!_

For some peculiar reason, he felt his throat become unusually dry, and when he opened his mouth, only weird gasping noises came. He tried to speak, but ended up coughing instead, and his face was beet red with embarrassment. The girl and Roxas locked eyes, not breaking contact. The girl gave him a confused look and walked out of the store.

"..." Roxas groaned. _Good going Roxas, ugh, time to look for another one. Hopefully I can speak this time._

Roxas continued to wander about once more. He accidently slipped on a fallen leaf, and onto a different girl. The girl was shook. Roxas quickly got off her, and offered a hand. She accepted. It was very soft.

"Sorry about that, I slipped on a leaf." He apologized.

The girl looked at him suspiciously, as on the floor, no leaf was around. She took a step back, and two other girls intervened, in a hostile-manner.

"Who do you think you are?!" The first girl interrogated, "First you bump into a girl, and then you find a different one to fall on? You're just the worst!"

"I'm sure it was an accident." The second girl said. "I think."

"Wai— stop, it's not like that." Roxas spoke. "It was an accident." This doesn't look too good.

"Really now!?" The first girl continued, "You just happened to bump shoulders with a poor girl, and she suddenly leaves? And you just happen to fall onto another poor poor girl!" She pointed her finger at him, "What's your name, mister?"

"My name is —" Roxas paused. _Should I really tell them my real name? Hmmm, maybe. I'm sure Xion would want me to be honest about these misunderstandings._

"It's Roxas." He told them.

"Roxas huh, sounds like the perfect name for a sleazebag." The first girl continued to berate him.

"A sleazy man in a flower shop…" The second girl gave a saddened conclusion, "Who would've guessed."

The girl who fell earlier began to speak.

"Please, Anya, Meme, it was just a mistake, honest." the girl pointed to Roxas' shoe, "The leaf is stuck under his shoe still, see?."

Roxas lifted his shoe, revealing the leaf under it.

"W-well, it was his fault for not looking where he was going." Anya pouted. "Sorry, I guess."

"We all mistakes sometimes." Meme chimed in. "Let polygons be polygons, they always say."

"... right." Anya kept her guard up against Roxas, "Tsugumi, can we please leave this store now? I've had enough action for one day."

"Sure, we've gotten what we needed anyway." Tsugumi noted.

Tsugumi turned her attention to Roxas, her face slightly pink.

"Er-um, Roxas, right?" She timidly asked.

"O-oh, yeah. That's me." Roxas answered back. _What does she want?_

"I know we met a bit suddenly, but um—here's my number." She quickly forced a small bag onto him, "And a flower, too— as an apology. Call me sometime, so that we can, well, maybe get to know each other a bit better."

Before Roxas could say a word, the three girls quickly left. Roxas looked at the flower, labeled _Tatarian Aster aka. Shion._

"That was interesting. I got a girls' number, just what Blair wanted— I think." Roxas mumbled. "That girl, she was also kinda—cute?"

Roxas read the label once more. _It almost sounds like Xion. I'll give her the flowers since it sounds really similar to her name._

After that encounter, he decided to wander about once more. He was enjoying watching the Venus Flytrap plant capture a bug with its' trap. Something else caught his eye. It was a girl nearby him — whom continued to wobble back and forth. Her hand on her head— checking her own temperature.

Roxas saw the details of the wobbling girl. She had long soft hair, with a ponytail going past her waist. Her outfit was white and sleeveless, with a yellow star imprinted on the right side of her outfit. She had two grey sashes, around her waist, with a cut in the outfit, revealing some of her thigh. A black stocking covered her leg, while she had white boots. Grey wristbands covered her forearms completely. To top if off, she had a black scarf around her neck, with her indigo eyes, fixated on a white flower.

"Camellia… Masamune…" She somberly whispered.

"Excuse me," Roxas approached the girl. "Are you okay? You look like you're about to fall."

"What?" The girl lost her trance on the flower, "O-oh no, I'm fine, really. Just a little tired from searching is all." The girl regained her posture and explained, "Thank you for asking."

"No problem. My name is Roxas." He introduced himself, "What were you looking for exactly?"

"Nothing really, just browsing." The girl answered, "What about you, Roxas? Find anything you like?"

Roxas lifted the bag he received earlier. "I think." He opened the bag and showed her the flower. "This one's technically a gift…" _From a stranger._

"Wow, that's a really pretty flower. Are you planning on giving it to someone special?" she teased.

"Maybe." Roxas could only respond. "I'm only giving it to her because her name sounds similar to the flower's name."

"Really, what's the name? I'm also named after a flower too." the girl informed him.

"Shion." Roxas answered. "And you?"

"I'm named after the Camellia flower, or the Tsubaki." She introduced herself, "So, my name is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. You can just call me Tsubaki."

Roxas nodded.

"Got it, Tsubaki." He turned his attention to the flower, "So what's so special about these flowers?"

"Well, these types of flowers in specific, give me a sense of nostalgia." Tsubaki answered.

"Nostalgia?" Roxas look confused at the white camellia, "Is that good?"

"Well, it's complicated to say the least, but good nostalgia nonetheless." Tsubaki replied.

Another thought came into Roxas' mind, as Tsubaki continued to talk.

"You see, lately my partner has been becoming more worried about some friends of ours. Things haven't been going their way recently. So I thought I find something for him to help take his mind of it."

Her eyes shifted from Roxas back to the flower.

"I thought maybe a goldfish, a video game, or even some more weights would keep him busy— but I thought I saw someone familiar at this shop. I ended walking around and found the Camellia flower." She gave a sad and defeated sigh, "It reminded me of someone special— hence the nostalgia."

"Hmm." Roxas interpretation the information, "I'm sure whoever you miss, is happy they're still in your thoughts. Who was the person anyway?"

"I appreciate that Roxas. However the one in my mind …. Well…" Tsubaki look slightly uncomfortable, proceeding to walk to the exit, "It's a bit of a long story, personal too. I don't want to take anymore of your time that I have already."

Roxas thought. _"I already have a number for Blair… so I have time for Tsubaki's story. Soul is probably still in the restroom."_

"Don't worry, I have plenty of time. I have friend who's still in the restroom, and well…" Roxas walked alongside her, "I don't think you want to know why he's in there, but he'll be in there for a while."

The girl let out an unexpected giggle.

"That's an unusual joke to tell to someone you just met." Tsubaki noted, "You're bit of an oddball aren't you."

"R-really?" a faint look of embarrassment was painted all over his face, "Sorry."

"No-no, there's no need to apologize." She pardoned, "It was the good kind of oddball, really. I'm just… going through something right now."

"Ah, want to try talking about it?" Roxas suggested, "I have a friend who has problems with talking about their problems. But once we talk about it, we usually solve it. Sometimes with the help of another friend too." Roxas advised her.

The girl studied Roxas with her indiego eyes, questioning whether she could tell a stranger a personal anecdote. _He doesn't seem like a bad guy…_

"You know what Roxas," she finally decided, " I'll tell you my story," Her stomach grumbled, "But after I eat something first, are you hungry too?"

"I can eat too." Roxas informed. _She's really considerate of others._ "Lead the way."

Roxas accompanied Tsubaki as she walked to the food court, buying a salad and some chicken, then treating Roxas to a sandwich. He accepted the meal without a second thought. The two sat together at a nearby bench on the second floor.

Tsubaki told Roxas about her history with her brother. Both her brother and herself were weapons, and what it was like growing up. She even told Roxas of how her partner helped her come face to face with him. For Black Star's safety, she made sure to not mention of Black Star's family heritage, or his name. She referred to him as her partner. Tsubaki had a good time talking while Roxas listened, not judging or adding any comments in the end.

After Tsubaki finished telling her stories, Roxas realized that someone had been watching Tsubaki and him. _Is it those girls again? Guess they want to talk._

Roxas stood up, and eyed his surroundings carefully, as earlier he was making sure to maintain absolute eye with Tsubaki.

"Something the matter Roxas?" Tsubaki asked, "Did something catch your eye?"

"I think someone's watching us." Roxas answered, "It's probably just my imagination."

"I don't think it's your imagination, Roxas." Tsubaki pointed, "If you think someone's been watching us, then maybe we should get going. We can go to the DWMA for help. If anything happens, I can protect you."

"The DWMA?" Roxas appeared worried. "I think I'll pass."

" Well, if you say so." She got up, "So do you see anyone suspicious as of now?"

Quickly, Roxas scanned the area at fast as his eyes could go. The people around them continued to go about their day; eating food, talking to one another, enjoying their day. Except the presence was still there. The area around them felt eerily quiet rather suddenly.

"..." Roxas remained quiet. _Something's not right._

The sound of his name broke his concentration. He turned and saw that it came from Tsubaki.

"Whoever it was probably left by now." Tsubaki suggested, "Anyway I have to get going now. It was fun talking to you." She stood up from her seat, and collected her items, "Good bye."

Roxas brought out his calling card, and the number Soul gave him.

"Wait— Here. It's my calling card and number." Tsubaki accepted it. "So we can talk some more later." _Or something like that._

"Aw, that's sweet of you." She smiled, "But Roxas," She looked serious, "If you ever think you're in danger, talk to me. I'll try my best to help." She returned to smiling, "Alright, have fun with your friend." Tsubaki walked into the sea of other people, and left Roxas' sight.

With Tsubaki now gone, Roxas ventured around the mall, trying to find Soul without too much worry, as the watcher he felt. Was gone.

Eventually Roxas found Soul. Soul was talking to a small group of girls slightly older than him. He was talking about the time he fought against a witch. (That witch being Blair, who was just a cat with magical powers, but no one was there to fact check him). By the time Roxas joined them, the girls were applauding and asking if Soul wanted to join them to the beach sometime. Soul declined, and walked out of the mall, with Roxas walking beside him.

"That's how you do it." Soul explained to him.

They walked towards the exit, and made their way to the alleyway where they first arrived. Excitedly, Roxas explained to Soul about how he talked to a normal girl, and even gave his calling card and number to her. He forgot to mention his encounter with Tsugumi and the others. He hid the phone-number in his pocket.

"So who was the poor girl that you gave your number to anyway?" Soul asked.

"Tsubaki." Roxas responded pridefully with his new found knowledge. "She's named a flower."

"T-Tsubaki who?" Soul paused. "Like. Her last name." Roxas gave a confused expression.

"In other words dude," Soul sighed, "The second name she gave after the first one."

"Oh. it was Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." Roxas answered, with a smile forming afterwards.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What?" Roxas stopped smiling

"Let's just go meet Blair, she's probably bathing at our home." Soul walked towards a different alley, "Let's go Roxas, I know a shortcut."

"Can't we just use the Corridor of Darkness?"

"Nah. I wanna see if things have changed." Soul picking up a star-shaped rock. "Hopefully not too much."

Upon night, the two made it into the Albarn and Eater residence. It looked a bit different, as one of the walls had been revamped with purple wallpaper, and much of the furniture had been changed into various forms of cats and pumpkins. The humming and singing of a girl could be heard from the bathroom. Plenty of steam could be seen coming out from the closed door.

"Nyaa~

I'm a beauty,

Yes-sir tooty.

Cute as a flower,

Go witch power,

Nyaa Nyaa~."

Roxas had a vacantly confused look on his face, while Soul was folding tissue paper. He was planning something.

"Who's singing?" Roxas asked, "She's.. Really creative with her words."

"Yep, that's Blair, the sexy magical cat alright." Soul confirmed, "She'd beat Demyx's songs anyday."

Soul brought Roxas close to the bathroom door, and shouted, even closer to the door.

"Hey Blair! Maka and me are back! Maka's right outside the door, and has a present for you. I bet it's yummy cat food if you come out right this second!" With his shouting done, Soul dove onto one of the couches, and brought his camera out. His signature grin revealed itself. His plan was coming together. Roxas fell into his trap.

Before Roxas could say a word, the door in front of him swung open, as the steam lowered itself onto the floor quickly. His eyes widened as a woman with a towel barely covering herself had suddenly gave Roxas the strongest hugged he ever received before. Actually, it might be his first hug. His face was being smother with something. Whatever it was, it was very soft, wet, and very warm. He couldn't breathe. He could hear the woman's eccentric cries of happiness. The sounds of a camera was heard every second.

"Maka MAka MAKA MKAA!" She repeated joyously, "I've missed you so much, everyone's been so worried. Nya~."

She continued to squeeze Roxas without a moment's note of hesitation. With his last amount of strength, he pushed the woman away. Luckily succeeding and able to catch his breath. Despite what happened, his cheeks had a hue of pink, and his mind still processing what was going on. The woman and Roxas eyes met. She looked at Roxas rather confused.

"Who're you?!" Roxas huffed in exhaustion.

"You're not… Maka." She realized, "Oh wait, you're Roxas!"

Without a pause, she squeezed Roxas with another strong bearhug. Roxas struggling to breathe intensified. The clicking of a camera continued while the warmth of the woman remained strong. Could he defend himself from this attacker? No. She wasn't an attacker is any sort of way. Her manner towards him was friendly. A moment later she let go, letting Roxas fall down against the wall, gasping for air. His hair was ruffled, his clothes wet, and his mind confused.

The purple woman turned her attention to Soul.

"Soul, you're so naughty playing a trick like that. Where's Maka?" she hummed. "Where are my manners, let me give you a great big hug too!"

Soul backed away, showing signs of caution. His eyes were more focused on Blair's now looser towel. His nose had leaks of blood dripping. He held the remains of his coolness with all his might.

"I-I'm cool, just put some clothes on!" he averted his eyes onto the anything around him. Upon closer inspection, everything seemed a bit different, like Maka and him have been gone for longer than a week. He heard the sound of something heavy and wet hit the floor.

"Don't be stingy!" The energetic woman sprang forth and bearhugged Soul. "I'm so glad to see you again."

"Oof,"Blair landed onto Soul completely fully exposed. Any remains of dignity was no more as he let the blood squirt away from his friend.

"Uhg." Soul hazily failed to push his friendly attacker off, resulting in acceptance. "It's good to see you too."

Roxas found himself slightly wet, tired, and not unsure on what his opinions are of this woman. The floor around them was wet, and the couch itself was the only dry furniture around besides the Halloween pumpkin wallpaper. Roxas finally regained his balance, approaching the almost unconscious Soul and the energized woman. He made sure not to look down, only at her eyes for maximum politeness. His intuition told him that looking at what her towel was once covering, would not end well for him.

"Who are you?" Roxas scratched his head. "Soul called you Blair, but Blair's a cat. Also you're not a cat."

"That's right nyaa. My name is Blair. I'm not just any cat, I'm a cat with magic powers. When we first met, I was in cat form." She insisted, "Can you be a dear and hand me my towel?"

"You can transform into a cat?" Roxas raised an eyebrow. _Hope she's not like the striped pink cat from Alice and Wonderland, what was his came again? Cherryhair the cat? Whatever it is, it's not important right now._

Roxas quickly obeyed and picked up the wet, warm towel. He turned around at saw Blair lying on a big sofa in the center of the living room. He averted looking while she was still completely exposed. _She must feel embarrassed for being caught without anything on. If I keep looking away, it might help her dignity._

"Can you be a dear and hand it to me?" Blair purred, "I think I've had enough time on the floor, and Soul's taking a nap on it. C'mere, this sofa is really comfy. Wanna join me, Roxas?"

Another thought had crossed his mind.

 _What is she saying? Well, that couch does look comfortable, maybe even more comfortable than the ones at the HQ. What if she's trying to say something else? Axel told me before that when girls say something, sometimes they mean something else. Is this one of the "sometimes"?_

Roxas cautiously approached Blair with the towel in hand. He closed his eyes completely, and let himself move forward. He was a few feet away. He took a step. And another. _Will she grab the towel already?_

"Wait, watch your st—"

"Ahh!"

 ***Thump***

The familiar sensation of the girl's heat returned to him. Why did it return to him?

"?" Roxas opened his eyes.

Reality had struck him. No. Something made him slip. _Click._

A camera could be heard once more, followed with Soul's groan. A quick glance of his positioning with Blair gave him a worrisome thought. Roxas was on top of Blair, who did not have anything covering herself. _This feels like deja vu._

 _What if Xion saw this?! Xion gets kinda jumpy whenever I end up in weird situations. I'm glad she isn't he—_

 ***Creak***

The front entrance had slowly opened itself, revealing two very familiar people at the doorway, exasperated at the sight in front of them.

"!" Roxas gulped.

Word Count: 3364

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Hey guys, here's the second segment. Hope you enjoyed it. Review if you want.


	12. Soul's Shenanigans (3)

Chapter Nine — Part Three

Soul's Shenanigans

Xion had no idea what was in store for her once she agreed to go with Maka on an outing. _I wonder what normal girls do for fun. Maybe they eat sea-salt ice cream and fight heartless too. Xion shook her head. Wait, normal girls already have hearts, so why would they fight heartless?_

She held her closed fist to her chest. Normal girls have hearts unlike a **nobody** like me.

It turns out, Maka had the same idea as Soul. Maka and Xion spent the day at the local mall. They had to put disguises on first to make sure no one recognized them, well, Maka had to put on a disguise while Xion had the excuse as a cosplayer for a videogame if anyone asked. Xion found herself wandering and lost when Maka was preoccupied with which book to purchase.

Xion enjoyed walking around in the city, more than being in the mall itself in her honesty— the mall was too crowded for Xion's liking. After leaving the mall, and exploring the city itself. She marveled at the world around her, in all it's mysterious glory. Xion concluded to herself that once she got a heart, she would settle in a quiet town, hopefully at Twilight Town. Or at least a place with lots of great scenes to view.

 ***Currently, Maka and Xion were heading towards Maka's house***

Friendship, despite her experience of it with Roxas and Axel, was still a mystery to her. The people in this world had hearts, and they formed **friendships** rather quickly and displayed it in different forms. Some would buy matching gifts, do activities, or even do nothing together. While listening in on other people talking, Xion came to the conclusion, that she had a long way to go, if she were to understand friendship.

"So Xion, how are you liking this trip so far?" Maka asked.

"I find it's fascinating. I usually don't get to explore world's this thoroughly." Xion answered. "Usually my time in worlds is just Organization work. So it's pretty much; find the thing, beat the thing, and then I head to the clock tower and eat ice-cream with Roxas and Axel. That was before you guys got recruited."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Maka sighed with relief. "When I lost you earlier, I was worried something had happened."

"Well, you're not entirely wrong about that." Xion admitted.

"What happened after I lost you in the mall?" Maka questioned. "You didn't get into any trouble did you?"

"Not exactly trouble, per se…" Xion twiddles her thumbs. "But I saw something really interesting though."

"Interesting huh?" Maka's curiosity sparked, "Like what more specifically?"

"So get this, after I lost you at the mall," Xion began, "I saw Roxas at the mall too. He was eating with some girl. She talking for the most part, and Roxas just smiled and nodded." She recollected, "It was weird seeing Roxas like that. And I uh… couldn't help but stare."

Maka gave a skeptical stare of disbelief at Xion.

"Are you sure it was him?" Maka looked worried.

"Yeah, I recognize that hairstyle anywhere." Xion confirmed. She changed her hairstyle to emphasize Roxas' wild hairstyle. "I made to not be seen by either of them just to not jeopardize whatever plans Roxas had for her."

"Who was talking to Roxas? Wouldn't his organization outfit raise some questions?" Maka added more questions. "Well, you're an exception Miss Cosplayer."

"It was some girl with long black hair and indigo eyes." Xion explained, "He wasn't wearing that outfit though, it was… different." _He looked neat in it now that I think about it._

"Did they spot you?" Maka gave one last question. _She sounds familiar, but where?_

"Well I'm apart of a secret Organization that emphasizes on remaining hidden, so no. I ran as fast as I could if they did." Xion reassured. "You think I made the right choice?"

Moment of silence came, as they finally reached the house.

"I'm sure it's fine." Maka brought her keys, unlocking the door, letting the door creak open. "Well Xion, welcome to my humble—"

The door swung open, as Xion saw a spectacle. A woman with unusual proportions being assaulted by Roxas. The woman had only a towel barely covering herself. Her hand was ruffling his spiky hair, and other was statically waving to Maka and Xion. Soul, for some odd reason, was resting on the floor— covering his bloodied nose with tissues. Next to Soul was a camera, similar to what Xigbar would use when catching other members off guard during his pranks.

 _What's going on? Why are they here?_

"R-Roxas, what are you doing to that poor woman?!" Xion transformed her hand, "Get off her right now! She doesn't have any clothes, give her something to wear!" _Something tells me this woman is bad news._

Despite Xion's command, the room was eerily silent, as the woman almost exposed and purple hair, continued to play with Roxas' dirty blond hair. Roxas huffed with exhaustion.

"..." Maka said nothing, examining what Xion saw as well. She gave an exhausted groan, massaged towards her temples, followed with an introduction, "Xion, meet Blair. She's a magical cat that lives here. Her old home got pulverized by Soul and I way back when."

"You're so obedient, yet so assertive Roxas, Nyaa~." The woman purred. "You'd make a great husband."

 _What did Roxas do? I don't like how that woman said those words. What is she trying to suggest?!_

Roxas tried to pry himself off, but the purple woman's leg had locked him in. No escape.

"Roxas, Why are you stalling?" an epiphany struck into Xion's mind, "Don't tell me… you're taking advantage of girls with hearts? How could you! Is this the type of game boys play?"

"Xion it's not like That! I just fell after I gave her the towel! I promise." Roxas defended himself.

"Blair get off of Roxas." Maka commanded in a tired manner, "Xion doesn't like it."

"Understood Commander Maka!" Blair immediately stood up, letting Roxas hit the floor. She gave a salute, "Requesting permission to hug?"

Maka gave another sigh, but this time— more relaxed. She opened her arms. Blair launched herself and gave Maka a great hug.

"Awww I missed you so much Maka." Blair exclaimed, "It's been forever. I'd do anything to make sure you guys stay here. It gets so boring being alone. "

"Same here Blair." Maka accepted the hug. "It feels like forever here too."

Moments later, the hug was broken, and Blair asked the golden question.

"Are you guys staying forever this time, or still—" Blair got cut off.

"A little while longer. We still haven't figured out the goal of the alliance yet." Soul interrupted. "We had Crona stay at the Organization's base in the meantime, right now he should be either resting or snooping around.."

Maka shot a glance full of daggers at Soul. His little outing with Roxas caused Xion a bit of problem. She slowly unsheated her legendary book.

Soul slowly backed away. "I'm sure you ladies and Roxas have plenty to take about, so I'll just be—"

 ***Maka Chop***

"Ughh…" Soul rested on the kitty cushion.

Xion mentally noted. _One down. One to go._

In a flash of darkness, her hand transformed into the end of the Keyblade.

"Roxas." Anger and darkness loomed from her body, "Are you sure you weren't taking advantage of Blair? Because you looked pretty comfortable on Blair to me." _Even more comfortable than the time I let you sleep on my lap. I'm not jealous, just— concerned._

"Wait Xion, I can explain." Roxas back away, and back on his feet. "You have to believe me."

"..." Xion kept her keyblade form intact, "I'm listening. You have one chance." _I don't know why, but I'm not thinking as straight as I should be. Stay sharp, me!_

"Soul gave me enough munny to buy new clothes, and once we did, Soul left to the restroom to let me try to give a girl A number. I made a few mistakes here and there, got some girl named Tsugumi though. Well, she gave her number to me; but I gave my number/calling card to a girl— Tsubaki Nakatsukasa."

Maka's eyes widened upon hearing the news, but did nothing. She decided to adjust herself next to Soul. She listened as Roxas continued his story. Soul signaled Maka a thumbs-up for fact checking. The two had a conversation of their own without Roxas and Xion's awareness.

Blair returned to the bathroom and now with her usual outfit— a black and blue dress revealing her shoulders to her neck. Her body transformed into a purple cat, with a small witch cat placed on her head. She rested on Maka's lap.

"We ate lunch together and then I gave her the number. Then I found Soul, and we walked to inside his home." Roxas summarized, taking another breathe, "Soul tricked me and Blair kept on hugging me. Her towel fell, and she wanted me to give it back to her. So I did. But I fell. And that's when you two opened the door."

"... What do you mean by _give it back to her._ How did she lose it?" Xion's eyes focused on the surroundings. _The floor does seem wet, so slipping and falling seems probable now that I look at it._

"It fell when she was hugging Soul." Roxas answered. "You've seen it yourself— Blair's a physical person— er cat with magical powers."

Xion's attention shifted to Blair.

"That's right nyaa." Blair cheerfully nodded. "In this form, I let Roxas scratch my belly and scratch my noogin. I was just returning the favor while in human form. Boys his age sometimes have a thing for mature women, so don't blame him too much."

"...I believe you." Xion turned her hand normal, allowing Roxas enough reason to breathe.

Roxas proceeded to lie on one of the chairs while Xion looked around her surroundings. The place had plenty of various furniture cat-themed, and lots of pumpkin faces laced on the plates displayed on the shelves.

"You guys really like cats and pumpkins." Xion commented.

"Not my design choice." Maka replied, " Something happened while we were gone, and Blair decided to spruce up the place a bit."

Xion continued to wander about the house, and found a the wall with a back shape stain on the wall, and blood remains near the sofa. _This must've been where Blair exited the bath and hugged Roxas and Soul._

Walking closer to the Sofa, Xion's heel hit what appeared to be a camera written with **Property of Soul** , and some photos inside. _What's this? Some photos?_

She picked up the camera, and the photos. _Should I look at what these pictures show? It might belong to Blair, Maka, or Soul— so I should ask permission first. Or it might be best if I just leave it where it is._

Xion walked towards the others.

"Hey guys, can I see what these photo— oof." Xion fell flat on her butt, the "oof" noise echoing throughout the home.

"Xion are you okay?"Maka appeared, noticing the water on the floor. "The floors still wet huh? I'll clean it up."

"Yeah, I just fell is all." Xion looked at her organization outfit, "Wow it looks dirtier than I remember. Maka, are there any spare Organization outfits in this house?"

"How about you try on a different outfit instead? You can use my wardrobe." Maka offered, "Our sizes should be relatively the same. Also just put your Organization outfit into the basket in my room, I'll put it in the washer, and get it dryed."

"Thanks Maka." Xion accepted.

Xion entered Maka's room, a normal girls room. It looked nothing like Xion's room. Maka's had various colors, posters, and colored shelves. Dust bunnies hid away under the bed, and all around. In comparison to Xion's bare white room with everything white and cleaned daily by Dusks.

Xion opened the wooden wardrobe, various colorful outfits, and a school uniform. The same uniform when Maka first met Xion and Roxas. Well, several of the same outfits actually.

On one side of the wardrobe were modest outfits and a dress or two tucked away in the corner. On the other side were jumbled together outfits, more stylish than the other side. _This side seems to be what Maka would wear for hanging out with her friends._

A thought struck Xion. _Does Maka consider Roxas and me as friends? She DOES have a heart, but does that stop us of being friends? Hearts are the source of emotion, and since we lack hearts, can I really show Maka that I value our "friendship"? Do normal friendships have people borrowing each other outfits?_

A self smacking helped her refocus.

 ***Smack Smack***

 _Focus. I just need a new outfit. What's most practical here? Wait I'm not fighting today. So, what'll feel most comfortable? Should I go for style or for comfortableness? Why not both?_

Xion scanned the different outfits a few more times. With all these options, she wondered if she could try them all on. Anything different from the black trench coats would always classify as experimenting in her book.

 _Is there anything that would impress the others? This might actually be the first time I'll be wearing something not made by the Organization. Alright, I want something with a bit of pizzazz, but also a bit modest too. Looking at Maka's wardrobe, it's all really modest, but not much pizzazz. Can I really judge outfits if I only wear the same outfit everyday?_

A chill crawled through Xion's back upon that thought. Her whole life is based off of the Organization's goals. What were her goals that she wanted? Did she have any of her own goals?

 _Hmm, with Maka's taste in clothing, you wouldn't be able to tell she's a DWMA Student who fights Kishin. Then again, looks can always be deceiving._

Despite the various options, it appeared that most failed to fill the quota for pizzazz. A strange outfit suddenly caught her attention.

 _What's this? UwU_

The new outfit that practically a hidden gem— compared to the rest of Maka's wardrobe. A grin formed around her mouth.

 _Perfect._

 ***Ten Minutes Later***

* * *

Roxas arose from his nap, as Blair bounced on him abruptly, crashing his face onto the floor. Maka and Soul were still awake watching an animated series. The current episode had girls in different color schemes of Red, White, Black, and Yellow outfits stomping down on crime against a satirical and very villainous mob boss, who's revealed to be the pawn of an even bigger scheme. (Get the reference?)

Despite the conversation of Maka and Soul arguing who would win each fight, he could hear the sounds of shoes skipping against the wooden floors, and a familiar hum entering the room—Xion's hum. _Xion must be back from doing whatever she was doing earlier._

He decided to remain laying on the floor, with Blair in cat form, on his back. He was about to join in on Maka and Soul conversation, something, more specifically someone had captured his attention entirely. It was none other than Xion, whom appeared in a new outfit.

Maka and Soul stopped talking as well, to see their friend in a new outfit. The attire of Xion consisted of a burgundy colored bardot crop top, with sleeves hiding her forearms and elbow. Her shoulders and shoulder blades were bare. Her blue jeans were up to her waist, having a bit of skin around her belly button had black socks with shoes that had the logos of stars on the side.

She twirled and posed.

"How does this look?" She nervously asked.

"You look pretty cool." Soul commented.

"That outfit looks great Xion." Maka applauded.

"Why haven't I ever seen those clothes?" Maka leaned to Soul's ear, quietly questioned.

"That's the outfit I put in your closet. Pretty cool right?" Soul smirked (From Chapter 5)

"X-xion?!" Roxas' eyes widened in disbelief, and his grin was honest. "You look amazing!"

"Thanks you guys." Xion beamed, "You should thank Maka though, it's her outfit."

Roxas turned to Maka.

"You wear something other than the academy uniform and the Organization uniform?" Roxas tilted his head.

"No she doesn't. Her outfits are all old-fashioned anyway" Soul waved his hand. Maka growled.

"I was shocked too." Xion agreed.

"My fashion is not old-fashioned, it's just too cool for you guys to understand." Maka defended.

"Yet no one understands it." Soul teased.

"WHatever Soul," Maka turned her attention to Xion, "Xion that outfit is yours to keep."

"Wait are you sure?" Xion looks stunned.

"It suits you. Think of it is as a present." Maka insisted, "Sometimes friends like to give each other something nice."

"Thanks Maka. I'll try to wear it every vacation days." Xion promised.

After talking some more, Xion decided to watch some television, alongside Maka, Soul, Blair and Roxas. An hour later, Roxas and Xion decided to head back towards the Headquarters.

"Alright, Roxas and I are heading back to the HQ." Xion rose, stretching herself. "Are you sure you two want to watch the TV for a few more hours? That doesn't sound healthy."

"Don't worry about us." Soul told, "We got catching up to do with a few more movies."

"If you say so." Xion shrugged, "You ready to head back Roxas?"

"Yeah." Roxas replied, "Wish we had more vacation days. We could spend the rest of our days like this forever."

"Sometimes a little change is good." Maka reminded.

"I'm sure once we revive Kingdom Hearts, we'll get plenty of vacation days." Xion enthusiastically reminded. "Helping out the Organization is the right call."

Maka and Soul exchanged looks.

"That probably means another big extermination day." Roxas groaned internally.

"Right, even we need to make the right choices ourselves." Maka sighed, "It might not even be what we want. Another day of fighting heartless tomorrow. "

An idea popped into Roxas' head.

"Wait, how about the next vacation day, we eat ice cream at Twilight Tower." Roxas recommended, "The sunset looks great, and the town is peaceful. Usually."

"Sure, that sounds like a plan." Maka answered for both Soul and herself.

Roxas summoned the Corridor of Darkness, as Soul called to him.

"Don't forget about the flowers!" But his voice wasn't heard as Roxas and Xion departed back to the Headquarters.

"Flowers? What for?" Maka asked, "Wouldn't flowers be the last things you boys would buy."

"It was a present from his _admirer_. He told me." Soul stared at it, "I think Roxas' is hiding something about it, as a matter of _who_ gave it to him. He slipped the girl's number in his pocket earlier to hide it. But why?"

"I'm sure it's nothing important." Maka heated up some popcorn. "Make room, we're watching a historical movie."

"No way, horror is where this night's going." Soul gobbled on some raw fish.

It would be a long night for the young meister and cool weapon.

 ***Meanwhile***

During Xion' and Roxas' traveling through the Corridor of Darkness, a thought had entered the spiky blonde boy's head.

"Hey Xion, you know what I just realized?" Roxas spoke. "We'll be going to the Headquarters wearing something not Organization related. We look sorta like the other people from Maka and Soul's world."

"Wow, we do. I think we pull it off pretty well. You think the others will recognize us?" Xion noticed as well. "Actually, you think we might get in trouble? Maka's probably cleaning my Organization outfit in her house right now, so I can't wear . I hope we don't get in trouble."

"There's no way we can get in trouble. It's just trying something new. That's all." Roxas gave the vote of confidence, "It's a vacation day, and well, I'm sure they'll be jealous that we're trying something new."

"I hope…" Xion wearily agreed. "Hey Roxas."

"Yeah?"

"You think anyone knows that you can't summon the Keyblade, and that I can transform into it?" she gave a worried expression. "Will we be turned to Dusk, even if we are special?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure they'll find out eventually." he sighed, "But, I think we'll get better before then. We'll both be able to use the Keyblade again in no time." He gave a tried yawn, rubbing his eyes.

"How do you know that? This is more bizarre than last time." She frowned, "Axel isn't here either to help think of solutions."

"Yeah, he was sent to Castle Oblivion with the others." Roxas felt just as depressed as the day started. "I really miss him."

Xion saw how gloomy Roxas was. _Axel really is Roxas' best friend. Guess I never stood a chance. Wait, Axel's not here to help us out…_

She smacked her cheeks. **_Stay positive!_**

Roxas stared at the ravennette in concern.

"Are you okay Xion?!"

"Yeah. Just trying to stay awake too." she lied. "So what'll happen if we go on separate missions, and the Heartless is really strong?"

Roxas put his thinking cap on.

"..."

"..."

A light bulb turned up.

"If we—" he began.

"I don't think it'll be if, only a matter of when." Her brows furrowed.

"... **_When_** we get split up on different missions, you'll do the usual keyblade slamming " he spoke again "And I'll improvi—"

"Using a stick doesn't count." She gave a deadpan expression.

"... I'll use my magic then." he summoned a small Fire.

The small warm flame died as fast as it was summoned. Roxas' face turned a tad pink.

"But your magic sucks." Xion couldn't help but laugh, "The Heartless aren't that weak."

"Then I'll just become stronger." Roxas answered, "Simple as that, I'll do some training at Mount Olympus, we get back to normal, restore Kingdom Hearts, Axel gets back, we eat sea-salt ice cream with Maka and Soul. Things will work itself out."

"But HOW will we get back to normal is the first problem." Xion noted. "This is serious Roxas."

"I am being serious. That plan was very serious." Roxas fired back, sulking inside. "Who can we ask then?"

Xion gave a defeated sigh.

"No one for now." She sulked.

Roxas felt something inside twinge; his chest and his mind felt angered as well as frustrated by the sight of a sad friend. More so, as it was Xion who was sad. Powerless described it well.

Thinking of how to cheer her up and what to say to lift her mood would always be one of the greatest challenges Roxas would face. He decided to take her hand and look straight into her sky blue eyes.

"We'll think of something—" he remained serious, "So don't worry. We'll solve this problem; together." He tapped his temple, "Got it memorized?"

"You can be such a dork sometimes." Xion's smiled and gave a light giggle, "Axel does it better. Thanks, I know we can do something if we put our minds to it!"

"It's what friends are for." Roxas let go. "We'll do more brainstorming after tomorrow's mission."

"Got it." Xion agreed.

The two Nobodies had finally reached the Headquarters, and walked through the walk corridors as quietly as possible. A few occasions they thought they were caught, only to realize it was just some dusks cleaning the floors late at night. Finally, they reached their bedrooms, switched their outfits, and slept for the rest of the night.

Word Count: 3908

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys and gals here's the last segment to Chapter Nine. The odds of me updating? Who knows— writer's block has appeared once again, and it's stronger than ever. I'm free to message if anyone has questions about the plot for the story. I don't plan on giving major spoilers though.**

 **Also special thanks to StellarMage99 for helping out.**


	13. Alliance with Benefits

**Chapter 10:** Alliances with benefits

Currently Eruka continued walking alongside Riku, traveling through darkness. The darkness gave Eruka a sense of curiosity and excitement. The type of excitement a child would get when entering a candy store for the first time. The type of curiosity a child would get with what they're presents would be during a birthday or maybe in Christmas. Exhilarating.

 _This is darkness between worlds huh-ribbit. I can't really see what's around us, but Riku seems to know where he's going just fine. How can he see with that blindfold on? I've seen him fight, he doesn't really need the blindfold. Does it really help him contain the "darkness" within his heart? Questions for later._

"Darkness is fascinating. Ribbit." Eruka repeated.

She continued to gazed at the area around her. "Hey Riku, why are we wearing these coats? They remind of what cosplayers would wear in my world."

"Cuz." Riku answered. "These coats protect us from the darkness. We need them to get to Castle Oblivion."

"Castle Oblivion?" Eruka remembered, "Oh, that was the castle that Xemnas kept going on about during one the first meetings." She made her voice soothing and Xemnas-like, "This castle— Castle Oblivion will represent the alliance between Organization 13 and the Witch Association. I'm so tall and mighty blah blah blah."

"Sounds just like him." Riku chuckled. His tone became more serious, " Eruka, what's the purpose of the alliance between the Organization and the Witches? The Organization is bad news What are you guys after exactly? ."

 _Isn't this Riku kid working with the DWMA? We aren't exactly saints ourselves looking at history._

"Depends on who you're asking. Witches like Medusa want the alliance to gain more knowledge,"Eruka shivered from even calling Medusa's name, " others like Lady Arachne would most likely use the alliance for feeding the Kishin— if she was still around that is. Word has it that she's back, but that's just a rumor. Either way, the witches who agreed to the alliance have something to gain."

"Lady Arachne?" Riku's attention was caught. "Is she royalty of some sort?"

"Not sure. She's related to Medusa, so she's super old and strong." Eruka summarized, "Maybe stronger than Medusa, but right now, I believe no one has seen Arachne for a while.."

"Is there anyone named Maleficent in the Witch Association?" Riku asked once more.

"You're really nosy about the Witch Association." she noticed, "Why ARE you teamed up with the DWMA?" Eruka fired back questions, "What will you gain by aiding the extinction of witches— an entire race of people who were assaulted day in and day out for something they can't control sometimes— magic."

Riku paused, giving a long exhale.

"I'm teaming up with the DWMA to wake up my friend— Sora." Riku's mouth formed a small smile of pride, "He's my best friend. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him."

"Sounds like a bad friend if he's making you do all this to wake him up." Eruka scoffed, " Is he really a friend, or is he something more to you-ribbit?"

"You're right. He's more than my friend— he's my best friend." Riku claimed with pride, "If I was in his position, he would do anything to wake me up too."

"Ugh, so you're trying to destroy an entire Association for one guy?" Eruka beamed her opinion of annoyance, "If you teamed up with us, we would've waken Sora up by now. Especially with the new witch the Organization gifted us."

Eruka noticed Castle Oblivion within the distance.

" So what's stopping you from waking Sora up?"

"Lots of things." Riku sighed, "Namine got kidnapped for the Organization, the CORE machines are broken and need repairing, and Sora needs Roxas and Xion… to return to him, for his memories and powers to return."

"So, why are we going to Castle Oblivion then?" Eruka groaned at the many obstacles. "And why are you bringing ME along?"

"We're going to Castle Oblivion because apparently it's' been repaired." Riku informed, "Namine is most likely there as well, and some Organization members have been transferred there too. Also, some witches have also been placed their too." Riku turned to Eiruka, "Think you can handle some witches?"

"!" Eruka took a step back in shock.

"Hold on, Castle Oblivion has Namine, Organization Members, _and_ Witches?" Erukas' eyes widened, "If I help you storm the castle, the treaty will be destroyed. What's in this for me?" she poked Riku's built chest, "I don't need to stick my neck out for an edgelord like you!"

"An edge—?!" Riku felt his character was being attacked, "Well this edgelord is just trying his best. So either help or leave. I thought you could handle a little magical competition, but guess I was wrong."

Eruka pouted. "Can't handle a _little_ competition? I'll show you! We'll storm the castle, get Namine, beat the witches, and take the twerps Roxas and Xion afterwards." She rolled up the sleeves of her Organization coat. "Lemme at 'em!?

Riku smirked, "A little banter gets you this heated? Kinda immature don't you think."

"Tch." Eruka formed a frown, "So what will I get once we _storm the castle_ , Mister Drama King?" She added air quotes to _**Storm the Castle**_..

Riku paused for a moment, standing still, hovering over Eruka's stature. The height difference appeared to have been increasing with each passing minute.

"There's a guy named Master Merlin the Wizard. He can cure whatever contract you have with Medusa, so if you help me storm the castle, I can have Merlin help you. Deal?"

Eruka playfully placed her hand against her chin, and summoned Jackson, her magical pet. _Too good to be true?_

"What do you think Jackson?" Eruka patted Jackson's head, "Should we help Riku with his boy problem and help destroy an alliance for our cure? If we do, we can get Medusa off our backs."

"Arf!" Jackson slobbered Eruka's face.

"Aww, I love you too." Eruka played with Jackson a bit longer.

Riku turned his attention, as they were now at the doorway to the castle. The doors were bright and tall, contrasting from the darkness around the castle. It seemed that someone was already inside the Castle, **three** people already went into the castle before he did. Who?

"So are you going to help me raid the Castle?" Riku asked, "If not I can send you back to your world."

"Hmmm, I think I'll go with you to raid the Castle." Eruka decided, "If Merlin is a Master wizard, then he might know how to get Medusa's curses off of me." She sent Jackson back to his spell home, "I'll see you real soon Jackson, when I summon you, we'll be free of Medusa's magic. I promise."

"Arf Arf!" Jackson the tadpole happily bounced.

With that said, Jackson vanished. Eruka turned to Riku.

"Alright I'm in your care Riku." Eruka winked, "Be gentle."

"..." Riku turned his attention to the doors, and it slowly opened. "Let's get moving."

The two entered the white castle; a grandiose hallway appeared before them; white creatures in different forms and outsides appeared before Riku and Eruka. These creatures are known as Nobodies; stronger than normal Heartless and serve the members of Organization XIII. They looked at one another and blitzed towards Riku and Eruka.

"Ug," Eruka groaned, massaging her temples, "I'm already regretting our treaty-ribbit." With a snap, her tadpole kamikazes appeared.

"Get ready!" Riku summoned Soul Eater (The name of Riku's Keyblade). _Don't worry Sora, I'll wake you up soon. Just need to storm a castle first._

 ***Back at the World that Never Was***

"Saaaiix, it was a jooooke!" The tired Demyx continued to run for his life, turning his head to gauge the distance.

The one chasing him was none other than Saïx, in all his usual fury and fervor of combat. His eyes white was rage, foam practically coming from his sharp mouth, and his deadly Claymore in hand. He had no plans on letting his prey escape. His momentum was more than inhuman; it was frightening.

" **ENOUGH OF YOUR GAMES!** " He roared.

Saïx finally caught Demyx by the throat and sent him flying against the couch, and bouncing off onto the cold hard white floor. Saïx pulled the plunger arrow off his face, as his eyes beamed anger towards the poor Nobody known as Demyx. He pushed Demyx towards the window. A bad fall from their height would be more than just fatal.

"Enough of your pranks." Saïx venomously spoke, "If you wanted more work, you should've just said so!"

"Bu-but Saïx 'ol pal," Demyx's legs shook, "Xigbar was in on it too, in fact— he's the one who shot the plunger-tipped arrow at your scar. I was suppose to only act as the decoy. I cross my heart." He reasoned. "Well, not that we have hearts, but you know what I mean." His eyes yearned for a hero.

Just then, Xigbar waltzed into the room, drinking tea from a beaker. He raised his eyebrows with curiosity, and began to talk in a chipper manner.

"Woah, with all that racket— who'd guess the chump is trying to become the Champ. Not bad." Xigbar laughed, "Guess things are bound to change eventually." He decided to take a seat on the furniture; enjoying a show alongside his meal of coffee and only coffee. "Continue, I bet Little Owl over might put a stop to it."

"Lit-tle Owl?" Saïx's tonge clicked while his yellow eyes glared, "Who would that be?"

"You aren't too sharp for a right hand-man are you?" Xigbar motioned his head towards the hallway, Demyx and Saïx looked, "Medusa's twig of a kid."

A boy with pink hair and a skinny-build revealed himself. He knew the three had their attention on him, and his legs continued to shake as he took shallow breaths. Their stares pierced through him. He took a step forward. His rude and crude partner Ragnarok appeared from his back, muscles flexed, and his game face on.

"S-s-s-Saïx, you stop bullying Demyx!" Crona meekly but firmly demanded, "Or I'll tell your boss on you."

"Really now?" Saïx gave a menacing smile. He released Demyx from his iron grip.

"Oof." Demyx hit the floor. "Thanks Buddy." He was about to get up, when something forced him back down. "Ouch! What gives?"

The weight on top of Demyx's back was Saïx's heavy black boots. The Claymore-wielder locked eyes with the young boy.

"I told you to stop bullying him!" Crona frowned, "Can't you see you're hurting him?!"

"I'm very well it's hurting him. I wouldn't do it for any other reason." He stomped on Demyx's back, who in return let a voice of agony out momentarily.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt." Xigbar commented.

"It does." Demyx winced, "A lot."

Crona glared at the bully; who continued to crush Demyx beneath his feet without a shred of guilt. Woeful nostalgia seeped through Crona's mind as Demyx increased groaning in pain. It reminded Crona of his days of being scared of everything— constantly weak and feeble despite having Ragnarok and Black Blood on his side. The days his mother forced him to fight— the days where darkness was the only thing keeping him company besides Ragnarok within his bloodstream and bullying.

Anger and resentment towards the blue bastard began building up, along with black blood and adrenaline pumping itself throughout his body was building up. Crona wanted to fight Saïx. .

"Aren't you going to do something, Little Owl?" Xigbar asked, "I doubt our boss would care about this little incident. Care to stop him? I doubt the _**right hand man**_ , Saïx would care if Demyx poofs into nothing either. C'mon, do something." The Freelance Shooter encouraged, "Take down the abuser for once. I bet Medusa would stop bullying you too if she hears that you can stand up for yourself."

Crona took a deep breathe, a bit shaky but still focused nonetheless.

"Ragnarok." He expressed determination, something he never possessed before the incident of gaining a second heart, and meeting Maka and Soul.

Ragnarok transformed into his weapon form in Crona's hand. The black broadsword made its' debut. It was heavier than before, and the hilt felt even sturdier thanks to Vexen's experimentations.

"C'mon Crona let's eat his soul! " Ragnarok roared, "He's goin' down!"

"Who knew the sword had a heart for justice." Xigbar quipped.

"Shut it, Eyepatch Bum!" Ragnarok shot back, "Demyx promised candy in return for protection. He's kept his deal, so will I!"

Crona took his battle stance, his determination to defeat Saïx grew stronger. The black blood was aching to be used, and the madness inside was low. Crona needed to stay calm.

"You stand no chance!" Saïx readied his blade, and kicked Demyx onto the couch seat next to Xigbar. "I'll make this quick." He declared.

"Like hell, we're gonna kick your ass!" Ragnarok pumped more black blood into Crona's system, increasing his tenaciousness. " **C'MON LET'S ROCK AND ROLL!"**

"This oughta be good." Xigbar took another sip, while Demyx took the seat next to him.

 **[Crona, The Witch Swordsman vs Saïx, The Luna Diviner]**

" **SCREECH ALPHA"** Crona called forth, launching the Soundwave towards Saïx. Saïx faltered against the sounds ringing against his ears. The intensity did not let him think properly. With one hand holding onto the Claymore, he used the other hand to soften the noise.

"!" Saïx charged towards the boy.

Crona let Ragnarok cut through his wrist, having his blood pour onto the ground, and leak onto his hand. He glanced towards the blue bastard and gauged the distance. Crona hardened the blood as he pitched his blood into a hardened and sharp needle towards Saïx.

"Bloody Needle!"

"Wow that looks painful!" Demyx gagged, "Is he gonna be alright?"

Saïx's Organization outfit took the force of the hit, letting Saïx continue his dash towards the Witch Swordsman.

"Damn it. Guess it's up to Ragnarok now." Crona positioned himself for a horizontal slash; letting his arm prepare the motion.

Crona swung Ragnarok towards Sai _x's_ abdomen, who jumped above Crona. Now behind Crona's back, Saïx swung his claymore at Crona's side. However, Crona didn't budge.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Ragnarok teased, as Saïx gave a _tsk_ of annoyance in return.

"Why didn't he go flying? Saïx's swings usually do that." Demyx looked towards Xigbar in disbelief.

"Probably cuz Little Owl is unusual himself. That kid's full of black blood, something that makes him pretty sturdy when he needs to be." Xigbar answered, "Now shut up, I'm trying to enjoy the show."

Crona thrusted his blade towards Saïx's chest, only for Saïx to side-step away and seize the moment to grab Crona's face and slam him into the ground. Without hesitation, Saïx threw the Witch Swordsman into the air, and swung his claymore as hard as possible at the ribs. This time, Crona went flying towards one of the walls in the large room. His skinny but sturdy body collided hard against the Castle's interior walls.

Crona's teeth were grinding. _How am I supposed to beat him?_

"Grrr…" Ragnarok growled, "CRONA, STOP MESSING AROUND!"

"Can't you see that I'm trying my best?!" Crona groaned, "He's not like fighting normal Kishin, Heartless, or regular people! He's on a whole different level!"

"You dumbass! We need to get rid of his lame-ass weapon!" Ragnarok statement, "Or hit 'em hard before he hits us first." _What's this guy made out of?!_

Before another word could be spoken, Saïx lunged towards the duo, preparing for another attack; his weapon changing into a spikier version. The Claymore was making its way towards Crona.

"Crona get 'im!" Ragnarok instructed.

Crona prepared his stance for a counter, as well as some black blood hardening. Crona lunged forward with Ragnarok pumped.

" **ENOUGH!"**

Saïx halted his assault and barely avoided Crona's charge by a hair. The two fighters looked at who stopped the fight. He tsked in annoyance, putting his weapon away.

Crona recognized the man immediately. The tall man, the long white hair, those yellow dead eyes. Xemnas. Crona gulped with nervousness. _Oh no._

Even Ragnarok let out a groan. "Aw crap, him of all people. I'm out."

Ragnarok slid back inside Crona. Leaving him to deal with the consequences— alone. He looked around to find the bully, only see that he vanished.

* **A few hours later***

 ***Ring ring***

The calling card buzzed, inside the dorm of Saïx. An exhausted groan was all he could mutter, before picking up with a bruised hand. A familiar voice came to.

"Heya buddy," The flamed-haired member called, "So what did Crona do exactly? I got the reports from dear ol' Eyepatch, but I wanted to hear it from you."

"That _creature_ had the audacity to challenge me." The Luna Diviner groaned, massaging his temples in a circular motion, "It seems however that Black blood… is something worth researching."

"Really? I thought the Keyblade was something worthwhile, it has a worthy host, given he's like a zombie sometimes."

"Quiet!" he hissed, "What's the situation at CO?"

"We got intruders, one of the girls from the WA and Sora's friend."

"How foolish."

"Cut him some slack, he's trying REALLLY hard to get Sora to reawaken. He even has the girl with the orange hat helping out. Which is weird if that Free dude is stationed there as well. Maybe a Coup, but then again who isn't nowaways."

"Her? What would they gain?"

"No clue, I'm not them. Anyway, I'll go follow my orders. See ya buddy."

"Hmph… don't fail."

"I'm in no mood to lose, too much to gain anyhow." he chuckled, ending the call.

The blue-haired warrior rose from his bed, letting his chin rest on his good hand. _How can I use this to our advantage? A witch, choosing to breakway from the Alliance, with what purpose? What does CO have that they want?_

The gears in his mind began spinning at a rapid pace. _Why would that girl help him? The WA always want something to gain. What does his friend have that she'd want? She mentioned wanting freedom from Medusa's curse. Of course, he probably knows someone who can undo that curse. But what would he gain in return; what does Castle Oblivion have that he wants? It has to involve reawakening his friend—_ His eyes widened at the conclusion— _THAT BLONDE WITCH NOBODY! She's a key member in reawakening Sora, once he has her, his next target would be the Sora's Nobody— Roxas!_

He roared internally with the epiphany. He grunted, finding yet another roadblock, "What can I do with this? I need more time to use this is my advantage. This will be the perfect opportunity for Axel to execute the traitors and those extras, and maybe time to find out why Xemnas' obsessed with that castle."

He grinned, "They will fail and we will achieve Kingdom Hearts."

* * *

Author's Note: Enjoy. Feel free to message me if you have any questions. Also reviews always help.


	14. Summaries of Chapters 1-10

**Author's Note:** Hey guys and gals, have the chapter summaries. I hope all of you have enjoyed the story so far! I've decided to write them in two different ways. The first was in what happens, and the second way in how a certain character sees how the events transpired went. A little variety doesn't hurt. I'm not discontinuing or anything, just thought doing these summaries will pick the people up to speed if they don't remember what happened. [10 chapters have lots of things worth remembering] Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Mission**

Roxas has a dream, wakes up, he goes to his buds and chats. Xion and him are assigned to Soul Eater World for Target hunting mission. At the Soul Eater World, Roxas gets knocked out, and a ball of light connects Xion and him together. Heartless ambush them and they can't summon the Keyblades. Xion transforms into the Keyblade for the first time, Roxas picks her up, and run from the Heartless. They get saved by Maka and Soul who have been fighting the Heartless at the town. They battle more Heartless and lose against the Target.

 **Xion:** Roxas has a dream and then chats with Axel and me. Then Roxas and I go do our mission at Soul Eater world. When we got there, we decided to go search around for our Target. Eventually we got ambushed, and I somehow transformed in the Keyblade. That was crazy! I knew my bond with the Keyblade was strong, but it's on a whole new level! I think it was because of that strange ball of light that appeared just before I transformed, but I can't make any broad claims just yet. We got saved by two other people who can fight Heartless, a girl named Maka and a boy named Soul. We end up fighting together and soon face our Target. Before we know it, all four of us get overpowered. Things aren't looking too good, is it?

* * *

 **Chapter Two : The Savior**

The four are about to lose, and Axel saves them, He battles and wins. After that a witch (Medusa) comes and talks to them. Witch leaves and Roxas and Xion are out of sight. Maka, Soul, and Axel searches and find them, after that they do a quick Q&A and get some info. After more talking they go their separate ways.

 **Axel:** Maka, Soul, Xion, and Roxas got their butts handed off to them against one Heartless, so I had to step in to save the day. Just the usual stuff really. Somehow Roxas and Xion got captured by some witch, who's apparently in an association that's formed an alliance with the Organization. When did that happen? I didn't think Xemnas could make alliances with other people. Long-story short, we found Roxas and Xion doing just peachy. We healed up and the 5 of us traded a bit of information, and I gave Maka and Soul my calling card, for just in case.

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The Union**

Introduce girl (Amber) who walks into the woods after an argument. She explores the area and gets attacked. Riku and Mickey save her. While going to the village back, they get ambushed again, but with a larger horde, Professor Stein and Spirit help out; after winning, they finally take her home.

After that they go to the location meeting to discuss things with the DWMA at a mansion. Introduce Namine, DiZ, and DWMA Shinigami. The meeting begins. All 7 discuss what to do about the recent incidents. Evidence shows Xion can transform into the Keyblade, & Roxas can wield her. They got this report from Maka.

DWMA and Mickey's group concludes that the Witch Association (WA) and Organization XVIII (ORG 13) have an alliance. In order to thwart any WA plans, DWMA group agrees to help kidnap Roxas and Xion, even use some of their students to help fight them. Mickey's group decided to tell DWMA in the first place because he feels that the DWMA will be very useful to them.

 **Riku** : Mickey and I saved a girl from some Neoshadows, and we fought some Heartless. We met up with Stein and Spirit and fought more Heartless and eventually dropped off the girl from earlier at her home. I remember my home back in Destiny Islands…

 **Death:** I'll take it from there Riku! Wassup wassup, everyone eventually made it to the meeting, and we discussed on the next steps into defeating the Witch Association, and those rascals known as Organization XIII. Whatever they're up to, we'll stop 'em. We need to revive Sora, who's a very important friend to Riku. To revive Sora, we need Roxas and Xion back. In other words, their days are numbered.

* * *

 **Chapter Four The Action**

Xion's still up and doing serious thinking. She worries for Roxas' safety. After waking up, she pumps herself up to get stronger. She even decides to ask Soul to make her stronger. When she gets the chance to visit that world that is.

After seeing Roxas play with Luxord, she goes searching for Axel. Turns out he's went on another mission just before she got there. Xigbar teased Xion about Roxas, only to have Zexion help her out. Later, Roxas shows Xion a new ranking system he made for all the Heartless they've fought recently.

Roxas and Xion go on another mission for Twilight Town, massive Heartless extermination day. Roxas and Xion start at Side Street, go to Sandlot, then Station Heights, and lastly to the Station Plaza. Once there, King Mickey appears and proceeds to battle Roxas and Xion. Roxas and Xion lose to the four; get imprisoned back in a town in Soul Eater. DWMA choose to let the two get imprisoned for the Alliance. King Mickey says thanks, as Namine gets working. Namine gets working to see if they merge with Sora now, would there be repercussions since she can transform. So they decide to check if there's anything wrong with them first.

 **Mickey:** Xion's still worried about the previous events, so she decides to get stronger. Guess she got more than just Sora's memories, but also some of his traits that make him strong. Xion and Roxas work together in Twilight Town and terminate the Heartless. I had to step in, and Death's child— Kid gave the last blow. We fought and defeated Xion and Roxas. Then we took them to the Soul Eater world and put them in the CORES. We had to do some tests to make sure nothing would go wrong, can't have Sora transform into the Keyblade like Xion does.

* * *

 **Chapter Five Rescue and Unknown Betrayal**

Maka and Soul investigate the whereabouts of Roxas and Xion. They come across an old mansion and hear the screams from their friends. While they go inside to investigate; Kid, Patty, and Liz are just talking and relaxing. The three hear the screams, followed with an explosion, they go investigate.

The experiment fails, injuring DiZ, Namine, and Mickey. While Mickey heals them, DiZ explains the situation, and Namine goes to pick up the two. Kilik Rung and Pot of Fire and Thunder also meet up with Kid's and Mickey's group with the CORES. While talking, another beam of light connects itself with Roxas and Namine. Only Namine sees it connect her with Roxas; everyone else is busy.

More talking, then crash; DiZ realizes it's an intruder(s). He casts an illusion spell that temporarily changes the appearances of Kid's and Kilik's group.

Kilik Rung and Kid's group go to take on the intruder's who's inside the mansion. It's Maka and Crona attempting to rescue Roxas and Xion. Before they can say anything, Maka attacks and Crona comes for the assist. It's a 2v2 now, and they take it to the streets. Maka mentions how backup will arrive shortly.

Axel and Saïx were on a duo mission of their own and taking down a tough Heartless while talking/arguing. They say how their plans might get ruined. The message comes in how they're in danger; Axel convinces Saïx to help him out. In return their friendship heals slightly.

Axel gets the calling from his card— a call from Maka needing assistance. Axel fireman carries Saïx into the Soul Eater world. They meet Free and Eruka. Saïx distracts them while Axel goes and does his thing; helping his friends.

Before the fights almost over, Axel and Saïx come into the scene. They go rescue Roxas and Xion, since some Heartless was fighting DiZ, Mickey, and held Namine captive. Axel go rescue Roxas and Xion. He also kidnaps Naminé. Upon leaving, they see the end fight up Crona and Maka vs Kid and Kilik. Crona and Maka win. After they flee and re-meet-up; revealed that Crona will be in the Organization's place for the time being due to an injury.

Kid and Kilik talk to DiZ and the others; report to Death how Maka is working with the Witch Association somehow. Things get complicated.

 **Crona:** Under Lady Medusa's orders Eruka, Free, and me were on a rescue mission. Luckily— I found Maka and Soul while trying to find a way to rescue Roxas and Xion. We made a truce and decided to work together. We broke in and fought some clowns. We won, but one of the Clowns used an electric blast and my brain took the hit. I can't seem to walk that well, even with black blood. The one who first gave Ragnarok and me darkness, Axel, took me to the Organization to get "all patched up".

 **Kilik** : It's turns out Maka and Soul is working for the Organization, it seriously weird. I had to tell Death about their betrayal nonetheless. The machines got tampered with, we lost Roxas, Xion, and Namine. Things aren't going our way is it?

 **Kid** : We'ĺl pull through. With the way things stand, it makes me wonder why Maka and Soul would help the Organization out in the first place. Something seems off.

* * *

 **Chapter Six The Aftermath**

Xemnas visits Vexen for a status report. Vexen gives reports, Xemnas leaves, here comes Axel. Axel talks then goes to chill with Saïx, or tries. Axel goes and recruits Maka and Soul with Zexion. After they return, the two get initiated. Roxas and Xion get more memories. Then boom, Soul and Maka are officially in (temporarily), they meet the other members while the six go get ready for Castle Oblivion.

Marluxia challenges Maka and Soul, they all go to Twilight Town to fight.

Roxas, Xion, Lexaus, Larxene, Marluxia, Maka, and Soul go to Twilight Town.

 **Zexion:** It took long enough, but Axel and I finally recruited more members, a bit younger than I had hoped. They're overflowing with potential nonetheless. However, I have a hunch they know something we don't.

 **Saïx:** Why do you care so much about those brats? They'd be more useful sacrificing their hearts to Kingdom Hearts.

 **Xigbar:** Aww someone is scared of losing his position as Xemnas' favorite.

 **Zexion & Saïx: **What?!

 **Larxene:** Hey bums, finish this chapter summary already! Ugh, so useless. The Mocha and South kid or whatever joined the Organization, more wimps to train. They don't really matter since some important members are going to Castle Oblivion. Isn't that right. Marluxia?

 **Marluxia:** Correct my dear Larxene. I decided to test their abilities in combat for safe measures.

* * *

 **Filler**

Filler is just extra content, it doesn't really contribute to the plot besides show some character interactions.

Vexen gives reports to Xemnas

Xemnas discuss things with Maka and Soul

 **Vexen** : I had to give reports to Xemnas.

 **Xemnas** : I discussed important things with the newest members of this important Organization. The topic at hand was very important, do not try finding out what it was about. It's just that important. Did I mention that it was important information?

* * *

 **Chapter Seven An interesting Reunion**

Maka and Soul vs Marluxia. Marluxia wins, and goes for a final blow— Roxas and Xion stop that from happening. After that; some Heartless attack and Lexaeus and Larxene deal with it quickly. The four younger members chat for a bit and head back. When they (Maka, Soul, Roxas, Xion) get back; they find Crona fighting against Xigbar. Xigbar leaves. Xigbar gives Crona the nickname of Little Owl.

Xion goes to train with Soul and Crona.

Maka takes Roxas to her home, they get some books and important things too. Roxas meets Blair in cat form only. He loves it.

Black Star is at the home investigating too. They stop and chat; Maka explains Black Star the situation, they're using the Organization as an extension to help defeat the Witch Association. He agrees to help.

Kid enters and tries to take down Roxas and Maka; Black Star stops him and tries to explain. Kid's relentless, 1v1.

 **Roxas** : Maka and Soul went against Marluxia and lost. After that we got ambushed, but Larxene and Luxaus took care of them quickly. Guess that's why they're in the Organization. Later we go back to HQ and Maka and I go to her home for some supplies, while Crona and Soul go training. I met their pet cat named Blair.

 **Xion** : Did anything else happen Roxas?

 **Roxas:** Well, I met this jerk named Black Star who was really rude, and then the guy who helped kidnap us from earlier came back.

 **Xion** : What was his name?! How did you guys escape?

 **Roxas** : Black Star decided to fight him off while Maka and I left.

 **Xion** : You sure he's okay?

 **Roxas** : He's a friend of Maka, so he should be fine.

* * *

 **Chapter Eight The Investigation and Confrontation**

Riku goes to the location of Maka's and Soul's house for more clues hopefully about the witches. The witches have been keeping a watch on him the entire time. By the time he arrives, Black Star, Kid, and Blair are already there. Riku investigates around the house, trying to understand the speaks with Black Star as Blair finds Eruka snooping around.

They interrogate Eruka, as Black Star takes Kid home. Blair also goes investigating on her own.

Riku is now alone with Eruka for interrogation, only for Medusa to interrupt. They fight. Medusa offers Riku some black blood in order to defeat the Organization and Witches; to save Sora. She also gives him a warning of a Castle Oblivion project being completed. Riku already knows and decides to deal with that.

Riku returns to the SEW mansion. DiZ is angered as Riku says he'll return soon to take care of Castle Oblivion. DiZ says if they have the chance, just merge them, with or without consent.

Riku takes Eruka to Castle Oblivion with him, a possible partner to assist him in eliminating the threats and also rescue Namine.

Meanwhile, Xion, Soul, Crona and Ragnarok are training. Crona explains how his legs are still healing, and how helpful Vexen has been. Soul advises Xion to get stronger, and he'll lighten the struggles by getting stronger too. After training, Xion goes to Twilight Town to do some thinking.

Roxas and Maka are doing some small talk, getting to know each other a bit more. Later, Roxas leaves and goes to Twilight Town, he has Sea-Salt Ice Cream and gives some to Xion. The two to eventually have Maka and Soul join them with Ice Cream eating to officially/ say they are friends.

 **Black Star:** **Finally, the star of the show gets to speak! Name's Black Star and I'm gonna surpass God! Yahoo!**

 **Riku:** Summarize already, the readers are gonna get bored.

 **Black Star:** Bored? Of the great Black Star? That's impossible!

 **Riku** : It's going to become impossible at the way this conversation is going.

 **Black Star:** Fine, don't be a spoil sport. (Quietly Grumbles) Might even be worse than Maka. So there I was, fighting off Kid, when Riku came outta nowhere and did something that knocked Kid out. Turns out, there was this witch spying on us, Eric or something was her name. I went to put Kid in the academy, while Riku got caught helping Eric and fought Medusa. Then some stuff happened afterwards.

 **Riku** : I—*sighs*. Alright, I beat Medusa, and brought Eruka to Mickey and DiZ.

 **Black Star:** So did anything else happen while I was gone in the chapter?

 **Riku** : Lots of things happen while you were gone.

 **Black Star** : Anything important? If it didn't involve me, then it probably wasn't very interesting.

…

—

 **Soul:** Xion and me were sparring— we talked about getting stronger. I told her I'd help her out with that. I'm sure it won't be that hard. After a little talking, Crona told us how he got hit bad against those clowns and how Vexen healed him up. Maka and Roxas had a talk of their own and later Roxas went to Twilight Town and had more ice cream with Xion.

 **Xion** : It wasn't any normal kind of Ice Cream, Soul. It's— Sea Salt Ice Cream. It's the best kind. Roxas and me eat it together all the time.

 **Soul** : R-right. _**(Those two are practically made for each other.)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 9:** Soul's Shenanigans

Soul, Roxas, Maka, Xion, and Demyx are hanging at the tower. Soul hatches a plan. Roxas and Soul go to the Soul Eater World, they hang out at a mall. The two split up. Roxas meets Tsugumi, Anya, and Meme. Roxas gets Tsugumi's number thanks to his awareness. Roxas bumps into Tsubaki. They eat together and chat about things. Tsubaki leaves, and Roxas gives her his calling card. Roxas goes to find Soul on his own. They find each other and head to the Albarn Residence, where Blair the cat awaits them.

Meanwhile Maka and Xion do things on their own and Demyx messes with Saïx, alongside with the Sly Freeshooter.

Blair in all her human-form glory, terrorizes Roxas and Soul, and Maka and Xion walk in. Xion wanders the house and falls, her outfit gets dirty, so Maka lets Xion try on a different outfit. She tries the outfit, which was from Soul's and his way of tuning Maka's fashion sense. Maka and Soul stay at the house to unwind, while Roxas and Xion return to the castle.

 **Demyx** : The newest four members of this Organization had an adventure of their own, while Ol' Xiggy and I messed with Scar-Face. Next Chapter Author!

 **Tsubaki** : Demyx, what about all the other things that happen on their adventure. I'm sure the readers would want some important details or plot points.

 **Demyx** : Plot point, smop points. If they really wanted to the details, then maybe I should've been more involved. That way I can describe it as if I was there. [I wonder how the others described the scenes?]

 **Tsubaki** : I'm sure you'll have the spotlight eventually. Just not now.

 **Demyx** : Thanks, but you had a bigger role than me. I'm SURE the Author has loads of more things waiting for you.

 **Axel** : Demyx stop being a baby, author, get to the next chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 10:** Alliances with benefits

Riku and Eruka went to Castle Oblivion, and talked. They decided to work together, Riku gets another step closer to waking up Sora, and Eruka gets a chance at escaping the clutches of Medusa. They enter the Castle, and greeted with fighting the Dusks and Nobodies.

Saïx assaults Demyx and ends up fighting Crona. Xemnas stops the fight. Saïx realizes Riku's intentions for storming Castle Oblivion. He plans to stop their plans.

 **Diz** : Riku and that girl go to Castle Oblivion to erase more nuscances. They traded information, and the odds of reviving Sora will increase once they acquire N.

Demyx: That Crona kid really saved my butt out there. I knew _Saïx doesn't like pranks, but geez out of all the reactions that his? Must've not had too many friends as a Somebody. I wonder what'll happen to Crona?_

* * *

Author's Note: Feel free to write a review of your thoughts and opinions of the story or dm me.


	15. Calm before the Storm

_**Author's Note: Hey guys and gals hope you'll the chapter. Feel free to review and dm me if you want to ask any questions. No spoilers though. Also the Witch Association will now be referred to the Witch Order. The reason being it that I forgot the Witch society had an actual name, the Witch Order where old and young witches live and prepare in case of their extinction.  
**_

* * *

 _ ***RING RING RING RING***_ the alarm clock echoed throughout the room.

"Mhmmm… five more minutes." The young Nobody murmured. His eyes wearily looked around him. The white ceiling was blinding as ever. The blond boy noticed something in a rhythmic breathing motion laying on him. He tried to move, but felt the weight hold him down. Not exactly holding him down, but making it difficult to move. The person's warmth was oddly comforting, but why was the person with him in bed.

"?" His earlier daze had vanished, while his senses returned to him. The person on top of him was the 14th member of the Organization. He recognized that Xion for whatever reason, slept with him in his room. First instincts would be to escape, but his intuition told him otherwise. He examined her peaceful expression and perhaps quiet mumbling. He couldn't make out any words, but she appeared mostly content. No need to ruin the moment.

 _She looks really happy. I shouldn't wake her up._ He realized he was stroking her hair. He quickly retracted his hand as soon as he realized what his hand had done.

 _Wait… why is she here? What happened last night?_ Roxas tried to replay last night's memory. He recalled going back to HQ with Xion, they weren't wearing any Coats but rather clothes from the other world.

 _We weren't in the darkness for that long but why can't I remember anything else besides telling Xion that we'd get think of a way to fix the Keyblade?_ Could the darkness have affected the blank in his memories? Now they were both wearing the Organization coats again.

 _Was it the Dusks that changed us? They've never done that before._ He looked beyond Xion and at the doorway. _Maybe the Samurai Husks know something_.

Roxas tried to think of a way to leave the bed and let Xion sleep a little while longer. His only solution was to slowly remove himself, and put a pillow in his place, hoping that she wouldn't wake. _Take it easy Roxas, one wrong move and she'll wake up. I wonder if she's like Larxene when someone wakes her up._

Eventually Roxas escaped from Xion, despite her position on him. He noticed when the the pillow was in his previous position, Xion's expression became more gloomy, given how her original heat source had vanished. Nonetheless her slumbering state caused her to continue to hold the pillow closeby to her. _Maybe I should've stayed…_

Now free, Roxas approached the Samurai Husks outside his door. The Samurai Husk turned its attention to the 13th Nobody.

"Were you stationed here when Xion and I made our way here?"

"..." it nodded 'yes'.

"So you know what happened? As in why Xion's in my bed?" he motioned his head towards his sleeping friend.

"..." it nodded yes once more.

"Can you tell me what happened exactly."

"..." it revealed it's blank face and revealed to Roxas what it saw.

 _ **-Midnight-**_

 _ **Roxas and Xion stood out near the doorway. Their outfits were not of Organization protocol.**_

" _ **Alright cya Roxas. Make sure to change out of the clothes."**_

" _ **I will, I will. Don't worry Xion. You focus on making sure the others don't see you in that outfit."**_

" _ **But I thought you said I looked good in it?" she pouted.**_

" _ **You do, I just don't want the others to try copying your outfit." Roxas reasoned.**_

" _ **Hehe don't worry. They can try, but they'll be the real thing; me." Xion rose her bicep with confidence, "No one will see me. Sneaky is my middle name."**_

" _ **Right, and mine's Foundya." he chuckled. "Night."**_

" _ **Night."**_

Roxas reexamined the footage.

"Okay, but how did she end up in my bed?"

The Samurai Husk repeated it's previous action and revealed what it saw earlier.

 **Xion was by the doorway. Her hair was ruffled, and her eyes had dark bags under her somewhat drowsy eyes.**

 **~"Psst, Hey Roxas, are you asleep?"**

 **The Samurai Husk prepared its' blade at Xion. Her reflection showed on the blade's side.**

" **Woah calm down, I'm not picking a fight. I just need to discuss some stuff with Roxas."**

 **The Samurai pointed at the clock.**

" **I know it's early, but it's serious. I'm just as sleepy as you are." she yawned. "I'll make it quick."**

 **The Samurai put its' blade back inside the sheath while stepping aside.**

" **Thank you."**

 **Xion made her way towards Roxas. She gently tapped Roxas' cheek while yawning even heavier than the first.**

" **Huahh-hey, Roxas hey, we need to talk about how to solve the Keyblade problem."she leaned closer to his ear, "And how we'll contact Axel. Also tell me who was that girl you were with earlier. Wake uppp~." She whispered.**

" **Zzz…"**

" **C'monnnn, we need a plan." she poked his cheek.**

 **Roxas rose one eye.**

" **X-xion?" he lazily muttered.**

" **We need a plan. C'mon it's time to strategize."**

" **Sleep first. Planz later. Roxas need sleep."**

" **You can sleep AFTER we have a plan." Xion shivered a bit, "I'm getting cold out here."**

" **Your cold?" his one eye closing, "Just get in, we'll plan laterrr."**

" **I-in with you. In bed?" Xion hesitated, "B-but—"**

" **No buts just get in." he mumbled half-asleep. "It'll warmmm youzzz."**

 **Xion looked at her freezing hands. Back to Roxas and his cozy bed. Back to her hands. Back to Roxas. Back to the clock. Back to the Samurai Husk. Back to the bed.**

" **Wellll, since you insist~. Five minutes. Max." she joined him. The heat within the bed quickly made its way onto her.**

" **Zzz…" the main heat source was the spiky blonde himself.**

" **Wow you're super warm. I like it."**

" **ZzzZzzz."**

The clip ended.

"Huh… I say weird things when I'm half awake." Roxas summarized, "Wait, did she mean Tsubaki? What would she want to know about her? I thought we discussed this already."

He turned to see the sleeping Xion.

"R-roxas." she mumbled holding the pillow in her hand. "What time is it?"

"It's been more than 5 minutes if your wondering."

"Wha?!" she sprung up, "Wai-w-why am I in your bed? I was only asleep for a few minutes!"

"Rigggght, so the Samurai Husk showed me everything it saw." Roxas explained, "I think we can ask the others if they have any calling card spares from Axel."

"Callin—" Xion briefly recalled last night's event, "Ah, alright that's one issued solved. What about the Keyblade problem and _that girl?_ "

"Tsubaki?" he noticed her intense nodding, "We're just friends. I bumped into her while playing Soul's game and we hit it off. Look, let's just focus on one thing at a time."

"What's your relationship with her? She could be dangerous. First impressions are almost always lies you know."

"...let's just focus on the more important problem; you becoming the Keyblade and me unable to summon mine."

"RrrrOooxas!" she threw the pillow at the blonde's bed hair and face.

"Ack!" He picked up the fallen pillow, "Oh you're in for it now!"

"En Garde!" Xion picked up the second pillow on the bed.

The pillow fight had begun. About half an hour of a pillow warfare, the Samurai Husk intervened and pointed to the clock. Urging the two to get to work.

"Oh no, we're late!" Roxas realized, "Thanks! Xion let's go. We'll figure a way to solve the problems later."

"Guess we got caught up in the moment." she giggled, "I wonder who's still in the activity room."

"Only one way to find out!"

Xion sprinted ahead, creating a gap between the spiky blonde and herself, "Catch me if you can!"

"Your on!" he smiled brightly, preparing to continue a quarry. He turned to the Samurai Husks, "I'll probably need your help again in the future, is that okay?"

They nodded, letting him go chase after Xion. The two bolted the white hallways, past the sweeping dusks, and into the grand activity room. Roxas noticed Xion had placed the hood on her head, revealing on the bottom part of her face. The only Nobodies in there were _Saïx and Demyx._ Both had some bandages wrapped around some parts of their bodies. _In reality, Saïx had a bandage or two on his face while the second Nobody was practically a walking mummy. The mummy, presumably Demyx, was the first to notice the tired two._

" _Mhmph. Mhm? Oxamm! Heionnn!" He hopped enthusiastically, "Mhmmhmmphphp!"_

 _The two exchanged glances of ambivalence and curiosity._

" _Demyx, is that you?" Roxas undid one of the bandages._

" _Oh heya Roxas. Good to see Xion with ya." Demyx thanked while inhaling much needed oxygen," Man you two are like Peas in a Pod."_

" _We are?"_

" _Yeah, practically inseparable. Same goes with Axel once he gets back. Say why are you two late?" he rambled on, "Was there another big fight? Were you guys setting up a prank like I did. Whatever you do, don't prank Saïx, guy's no fun at all. One prank and the guy almost throws me out the castle window. Rude I tell you." Demyx continued, "I remember the prank like it was yesterday. Which it was."_

"Wait _another_ big fight? Prank?" Roxas eyed the sitar-master with suspicion, "What do you mean? Hear anything about it Xion?"

'No' her head shook.

Demyx looked at the two in disbelief.

"Geez, peas in a pod to the extreme. Miss out the big fight, the epic prank, late as well. Do you guys sleep in the same bed too? " he groaned due to their lack of knowledge in recent events.

Roxas's eyes widened at that last part. _How am I supposed to say yes or no? We did sleep together, but it was only one time. If I say yes Demyx will ask more questions probably, if I say no, then Xion might bring up the fact that she woke up in my bed. Then again she doesn't talk around the others. I better keep quiet about this one._ He prayed his judgement led him to the right call.

"Alright have fun you two, I need to help X-Scar over there train a certain someone. Guess he's tense about what happened at Castle Oblivion."

"Train? What happened at Castle Oblivion? Is Axel alright?"

"Y—don't worry about it Roxas. I'm sure you'll get the news sooner or later. I just don't wanna be the one who gives it. Next topic—No-Smile McGee face, I can handle him just fine."

"Those bandages say otherwise." Roxas poked.

"Ngh! Just gooo. Also take this." he handed him a mega-potion.

"Why?"

"I hear today's mission is really rough for you two. A super big heartless is in roaming about in Beast's Castle. Good luck!"

"Thanks. See you around, good luck with training."

"I'll need it." the mummy sighed.

Xion and Roxas finally reached _Saïx. His bandage meant he fought someone of some combat merit. Demyx was out of the picture then. Xion noticed his expression. It seemed distant, as if he had other things in mind. Given all that, he had an ominous simper. An expression that was never good. He muttered something about the plan taking an interesting course. When he noticed her presence, his earlier simper had vanished into his usual deadpan expression._

"When will you learn, that friendship you think you have doesn't actually exist."

"You're just jealous I actually have friends." Roxas fired back.

"No, you're just delusional." the blue lunatic scoffed, "Now go do these missions; Kingdom Hearts can't be completed without your Keyblade defeating the Heartless."

He handed them today's mission. Roxas quickly took the papers and summoned the Corridor of Darkness.

"Let's go Xion. We'll handle whatever Heartless is at Beast's Castle. "

Roxas entered the Darkness first. Xion followed suit. _I wonder if we can discuss this with Maka and Soul?_

* * *

The Shinigami's mansion was currently preoccupied with a rather important discussion. It first had to actually begin. The ones standing was just DiZ, while everyone was sitting comfortable with the furniture laid about the large living room.

Soul scanned the room one last time, checking if there were any signs of suspicious movement. He could only sigh in relief, a hint of guilt struck him; worried his own friends might get targeted by the Organization Maka and he recently joined. If they did leave the Organization, they would have to fight them.

How long have they been in the Organization? How long have the other members been sent to Castle Oblivion? What made that place so special? Why did time flow differently? The list of questions were ones he had no choice but to ask later. Cool guys get answers on their own. Right? Soul ignored his thoughts and went back to focusing on the topic at hand.

"Is everyone here?" Maka questioned.

"No, Kilik's team are getting ready to retrieve BREW. I'm sure they'd like our assistance too." Kid said. "You think they'll manage? It's a pretty important mission."

"Not sure. Once we finish this meeting we're all going to fight for BREW." Maka reassured. _Right, we need BREW to not be in the hands of the Witches. The Organization might use it for Kingdom Hearts…_

She already knew who was and wasn't here; given how she had a mental role call and their motivations for being here. It was strange how things ended up like this; learning about a new element and the complexities of darkness and the human heart. A person's heart and mind are crucial for staying human. Even though she studied mainly about the souls of people, the subjects of hearts were almost completely foreign. She mentally patted herself for thinking ahead for asking Crona to _borrow_ some lab reports recently written by Vexen. He's a scientist who knew a thing or two about hearts, most credible person she could think of. Besides Professor Stein and the Library. Anyway, she'd give it back the copies when he'd return. Probably.

She knew the meeting might get tense, but she knew they'd pull through.

The young meister smiled _, I'm glad to have made such good friends._

"Soul, Black Star, Patty, Liz, Tsubaki, Stein, Spirit, Father, and Diz are present." Death the Kid informed.

"Good now we can begin." Maka spoke louder, "It's time we began the meeting. We'd like your full undivided attention."

Everyone's attention were turned to the young Meister. Her green eyes scanned the room full of family, friends, and DiZ. DiZ in particular looked rather anxious for it to end, despite the meeting just beginning. She cleared her throat, it felt rather dry, but she needed to put aside that minor annoyance. She looked at the gear everyone had: combat attire, coats, rations. They would head off for BREW after this. Maka felt her palms sweat just a bit.

"Alright Maka, which topic shall we discuss first?" Kid asked first, "Sora's awakening process, BREW, the Witch Order's alliance with Organization XIII, or the stuff on the table? "

Maka looked at Kid, unsure if she had heard him correctly.

"Wait, Sora? Who's that?" Maka asked. Her head gave a slight tilt with her eyebrows slightly raised with concern. "Have you guys met him before?"

"Actually none of us saw what Sora even looked like. Dude's a total mystery." Patty answered.

Silence quickly took stead of the discussion. This new information was rather concerning.

"Hey you're right!" Liz realized, hitting a flat hand with a closed fist, "What gives?"

"To be fair, they were inside the CORES." Kid reasoned.

"What are CORES?" Black Star asked.

"Machines needed to keep them in without harming them." Kid simplified. "I suppose that means we'll discuss Sora's awakening process. First off, Sora is Roxas' somebody."

"So-ra?" Soul sounded out the name as it was completely foreign or the first time he's ever said it, "Roxas'... somebody, what's that mean?"

"R-roxas?" Tsubaki murmured a bit shocked. _No, it's just a coincidence, it can have been the same Roxas I met back in the mall._ She kept quiet as the group continued talking.

"Sora sacrificed himself to save a friend, however Roxas and Namine were created as a result.

"Right, so this Sora is inside a CORE. We also have never seen the guy too. Something seems off here." Maka eyed DiZ with absolute suspicion, "Are you going to tell us anything about this? About Roxas' _Somebody?_ "

"Yes, his somebody." Kid restated, "His other half, if you will. With Roxas as the key to completing Sora's heart. His original self. A literal 'soulmate' you might say."

"Glad he found someone special. Don't think Xion will be too happy to heard that. " Soul scratched his head, entertained to the idea of Xion reacting to this new information. "Why is Sora being awake so important?"

DiZ gave an exhausted sigh, "Sora's awakening is important because he's needed to eliminate the Organization, prevent Kingdom Heart from awakening and eliminate the Heartless. It's his duty as the Keyblade's Chosen one." He added, "Without him, the many worlds would be shrouded in darkness by now."

"So he's a bigshot who's a asleep, just wake him up." Black Star spoke up, more or less understanding, "Tell him the Great Black Star wants to meet him! C'mon what's so scary about a little darkness? Just turn on a flashlight. "

DiZ groaned again.

"Sora needs more than that to wake up." Kid massaged his temples irritably, "DiZ, more explaining if you will."

"Sora's currently in a comatose, with half of his heart gone, and perhaps even more of it. The reason being is that Roxas had taken some of his heart when Sora sacrificed himself to save his friend. Also there's a girl name Xion who also needs to be captured as well." He explained before they could ask anymore.

"What'll happen once their captured?" Maka asked. "Do they need to meet Sora to give them his powers back?"

"It's a bit more than that." Kid tried to explain with an uncomfortable expression, "They need to put their entire being to wake Sora up?"

"So they need to shout?" Black Star asked "Use a pair of speakers and a micropho—"

Professor Stein interrupted, "What Kid means is that once Xion and Roxas are captured, their essence and powers will go directly transfer over to Sora. If Sora's restored to full power and Xion and Roxas are gone it'll mean it went successful. The Organization's plans will be foiled, another win for us."

Atlas more silence dawned on that explanation.

"Gone," Tsubaki was trying to connect the dots, "as in—"

"Dead." Stein said, "They'll die to save Sora."

"!" Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star and Patty all looked disturbed. Liz and Kid all looked angered by that statement, but said nothing. Meanwhile Shinigami, DiZ, and even Spirit looked undisturbed.

DiZ scanned at everyone's expressions. "Once we capture them, put them in the CORES, their essence goes to Sora and completely die off like Stein said. It's for the best. If there was any other way we would've found it. Simply put, don't go crying that we have to crack a few eggs to make an omelette."

A bit more stillness passed. Stein thought to himself. _They need to let this happen._

"They've done nothing wrong! Why would they be okay with this?" Maka shot up from her chair, "They're my friends! Soul and I can vouch for them, they've fought the Heartless and saved people just like the DWMA. They have every right to live, just like you or me do!"

"Their existence is wrong! All the justification needed; these Nobodies weren't supposed to exist. Eliminating them prevents Kingdom Hearts from awakening and revival Sora! Their death WILL have a purpose for a greater good. Open your eyes and realize; this is the best option possible thus far!"

"Maka's right; they've done nothing wrong! Not like they asked to be made like this!" Tsubaki agreed in a heartbeat, "Stop making decisions about who lives or who dies! Roxas is a sweet boy, and I'm sure they didn't mean to take Sora's powers. Isn't there a way to… I don't know, save them too? Convince to leave the Organization? Find a new heart for them?"

"This isn't cool." Soul recollecting his thoughts, "Whose idea was this? Right Black Star ? Kid?"

Kid remain silent. His eyes focused on the others' reactions. Moreso on DiZ. His yellow-eyes had a fire hiding inside, wanting to be unleashed. He wanted to say something, but it looked as if he didn't have the heart to say it. The same could be said for Liz and Patty. Did they know something he didn't? Soul turned his attention back to Black Star .

"If it's for the greater good he's gotta go I guess." Black Star tried to find his stance, "The guy ain't much while Maka said he's probably a good guy. Hell from what Tsubaki wrote in her diary the dude's even a bit charming. I'm more or less on board with what DiZ has in store. " The others looked at Tsubaki from his words. Before Tsubaki could clarify what happened Shinigami himself joined the conversation at last.

"Now now, Stein, Spirit, DiZ and I are still researching on other possibilities. In the meantime once their captured we'll find a way to get them hearts too but they'll need to be… given up to Sora first. I'm sure we'll pull through and find out a way. Priority-wise it's Sora for DiZ's group and getting to BREW for us."

"Shouldn't we ask Roxas and Xion to hear how they feel about all this?" Soul asked, "C'mon Shinigami you aren't seriously asking for this?"

"Nobodies have no hearts and cannot feel emotions or anything for that matter," DiZ corrected. "Know this, their death is for the greater good. They currently exist to fulfill the plans of the Organization. That alone is worthy of death."

"I can't be okay with this." Maka gave DiZ the death glare, "All this. Killing them off? They —"

"Now now children." Shinigami spoke, their attention turned to him, "We'll find a way to awaken Sora and revive Xion and Roxas afterwords. In the meantime let's discuss the other tasks at hand."

"Well put Shinigami." DiZ grinned for once, "Let's put some collective thoughts onto the next topic."

"... Fine." Maka agreed bitterly , " Are we all ready for BREW?"

"As ready as we'll ever be." Kid said how they all felt

"BREW, why is it so important?" DiZ asked. "I've been a bit too preoccupied to do any proper research." Shinigami answered it.

"Ya see DiZ, it's a Demon Tool composed of Eibon's wisdom. Eibon was a powerful friend of mine whose knowledge was unrivaled. Anywho, we can't let Arachne get to that book, who knows what they'll do with it."

"A rather important mission it seems." DiZ understood.

"Yep, it's so big everyone is going. Kilik's team is already making there way so they'll be going shortly after this mission."

"All those resources or BREW?"

"Yep, it's a battle for BREW!"

"Just hurry on and what your group must."

"We'll worry about the witches, you worry about the Organization~."

They went to the next topic.

"I'd like to discuss the purpose behind the Witch Order's alliance." Maka began, "So far we know the witches want to get information about Darkness, while the Organization gets more potential members to join them and opportunity to get _Kingdom Hearts._ How should we deal with that alliance?"

"Their purpose won't be worth of much thought anymore. I already sent Riku, Mickey, and That Frog-Witch Eruka into Castle Oblivion. They'll retrieve Namine and eliminate the threats. Witches and Organization members alike." DiZ answered impatiently, "When they realize a witch of their own is plotting against them, the Organization will cease communications. Therefore making them easier to conquer once divided. Now onto—"

"Castle Ob-liver, where's that?" Black Star interrupted, "If they're storming the castle shouldn't we help out too?"

"Hold on—if we had a witch on our side this whole time, why didn't you tell us?" Tsubaki followed up, "They might have the information that we need!"

"That witch could also be a double spy." Kid countered, "Eruka has never been the most trusted one. Not with Medusa around at least. Why did she agree to help?" he turned to DiZ.

His calculating eyes met the others. DiZ glared at the young man.

"It's far away — that blasted Castle. Anymore assistance in the castle will be very unnecessary and time wasted." DiZ dashed that one out, "It's been quite sometime since they departed. I even lost count of days, perhaps weeks, given how time goes at a different rate in their world. Continuing on, they'll go on towards Phase 2 once finishing off the threats at Castle Oblivion I assure you. Capturing and Eliminating Roxas and Xion." his tone was dark as ever. "If their alliance doesn't break, then Maka and Soul will infiltrate the Witches' base alone and break the alliance themsel—

"Without any help? That's suicide." Spirit interrupted with ire in his eyes, "I won't let you put my Maka in harm's danger. Stein and I will go instead. There's no other way about it! "

"Fine, but find a way to sever the alliance." DiZ compromised.

"Bup bup bup,that's **if** Eruka doesn't find a way to cut the alliance." Said Shinigami, "Err, she _**knows**_ how to do that, right?"

"... Her success depends on how Riku persuades her." DiZ said. " If that fails, then I suppose Stein and Spirit will be the ones to cut the bonds."

"Shouldn't it be a team effort? I know Stein is strong, but what if they get caught? They'll need backup." she turned to Shinigami, "Can't we be backup?"

"Hmmm," Shinigami played with the thought, "Everyone here aside from DiZzy and I are staying here in the city, and everyone here will be going to assist Kilik's team with BREW. I'm not sure if they'll be enough time for you kids to recover from the fight. We'll plan once we recover BREW. In best case scenario, we get BREW, Eruka breaks the alliance, and focus on the Witch Order and the Organization in separate turns."

Maka noticed how Stein eyed DiZ without any signs of emotion. It looked as if Stein wanted to _dissect_ DiZ. She shrugged the thought and continued with the meeting.

"Onto the next topic." Kid said."What's all this on the table?

They examined the things on the table as Maka recognized each item: the Organization Coat that Xion wore, photos Soul took (or the ones he was willing to cough up), Vexen's reports (good job Crona), and jotted down notes she took when Soul and her first Axel, Xion, and Roxas. Lots of information to go over.

"Why is this coat so… tacky?" Liz asked.

"Looks shady, like those bad guys who wear all black to look suspicious— like in the movies." Patty commented.

"That's the outfit the Organization members wear. It helps them get through darkness without much danger. An anti-darkness coat you could call it." Maka explained, "It's really durable, and it belongs to Xion."

"Anti-darkness? That's possible?" Kid asked, "You think we can use it somehow?"

"Maybe. We'll brainstorm some more after BREW."

…

"Hey Soul what's up with these pictures?" Black Star eyed them. "The ones here is just Maka, Roxas, you and some girl posing. The ones over there are too fuzzy."

"Black Star 's right, everything in these photos are unclear I can't make heads or tails of it." Tsubaki inspected it herself. "That girl is most likely Xion I assume." _Is that Roxas' type? He seems more than happy with her closeby. Which is strange since we've been told Nobodies don't have emotions, they only act like they do. In here they seem genuinely happy._

"Oh, those were when I pranked Roxas by getting Blair to leave the bathroom while showering." Soul snickered at those memories. "Things got… out of hand when she bear hugged him half to death."

"You think you can trap Roxas again if it comes down to it?" Kid asked.

"Maybe. Let's just focus on BREW first." Soul brushed it off.

Stein and Shinigami were reading the reports.

"It seems these guys might know more about hearts. This _overlimit_ they discuss seems to be very similar with how we use Soul Resonance." Stein continued reading, "They also have information on Namine. We oughta prepare with caution once we fight them. Who knows what would happen if Namine learned how to use magic like the witches do."

"Is Namine a witch?" Maka asked.

"She's able to change memories of Sora and those affected by him. If she learns how to push it, things could get dicey." Stein sighed.

"Oh-boy, our kids will be in a doozy if caught alone. Better hope things don't get too dicey~"

Spirit was reading the information written by Maka during the interviews.

"Maka this Roxas boy here, did he try to attack you in any way?" Spirit cracked his knuckles, "Just say the word and his life's over!"

"Papa he didn't try to fight Soul or me at all. We became pretty fast friends actually."

"Fine, I know you have heart of gold Maka sweetie but if anything happens know that your papa will be there to save the day!"

"Right…"

After much discussion they concluded everything that transpired.

"Alright it's about time we head to the ships for BREW, let's summarize what we learned." Kid called order to the closure. "With BREW, if things go according to plan, we'll have it and that'll be one thing the witches won't be able to use."

"The alliance with between the Organization and the Witch Order will be taken care of by DiZ's group." Shinigami chimed in. "Or the adults will handle that one, can't let you kids do all the hard work~"

"Father have some faith in us." Kid said.

"I have all the faith in the world~"

"The stuff on the table helps us get a better understanding of our targets along with the power of hearts." Stein summarized. "If you kids ever come across any of the members, proceed with caution. Same goes for you Maka, Soul. Even though you're temporary members in that Organization, it's only a matter of time before they realize you're a double-spy. If you see any of us and we're fighting the Organization members, help them out to keep up the trust you've built."

"Roger that." Maka and Soul answered.

"Sora's awakening process will commence once Riku finishes his task in Castle Oblivion." DiZ stated. "You'll be needed if the Organization or Witches catch wind of any of this."

Everyone acknowledged the importance of this _Phase_ Diz had talked about at the very least.

"Everyone in favor in sacr— capturing Roxas and Xion to reawaken Sora?" DiZ corrected himself, "This seems like the most logical choice. Kingdom Hearts would be closer to the Organization's hands, and there's a sneaking suspicion that it'll do more than just grant hearts."

The ones who rose their hands was Stein.

"Professor!"

"We can't let the Witch's win this one. By letting Roxas and Xion live, it endangers everyone else in the long run. Sora _is needed_ , as much as I hate to say it. The results speak for themselves."

"What results?"

"His fights against the heartless and the villains he's defeated."

"What does that even mean?"

"You'll understand once we've captured Roxas and Xion. if you all fail, it'll be the adults who'll pick up the pieces."

"..."

"Everyone in favor with letting Roxas and Xion live? It might possibly endangering Sora? And the everything else as we know it."

This time it was Maka, Spirit, Shinigami.

"You can't be serious Spirit."

"I'm sorry Frank, but what my daughter says, I'll follow through as well. It's what a father does!"

"Will it get in the way of the mission?"

"Who knows."

"Not exactly reassuring here."

"We've been partner for years, don't worry about it."

The only ones who didn't raise their hands for either were Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty.

 _Now I know who'll be most reliable when the time comes._ DiZ murmured to himself.

"Alright children, everyone go head off to the stations and rest up! It'll be a long ride, and be sure to take some photos." Shinigami tried to raise their spirits, "Stein I want you two to make sure things go swimmingly with this mission. Miss Marie will already be there. Spirit, you're staying here if anything goes awry but for now rest in the guest room we've had a long day."

"Right!" Spirit saluted.

"Mhm." Stein nodded. "And are the others already there? Kilik's team, and Sid's team?"

"Trust me their almost at the Island for BREW. Now do your best and hopefully we can live to tell the tale."

The kids spoke to one another as they departed. Everyone besides Shinigami and DiZ left the mansion, departing towards BREW. All that was left inside the mansion was just DiZ and Shinigami.

The moon was still in the sky, hovering above the lands. The purple night continued. The two figures stared at one another. DiZ and Shinigami sitting on opposite chairs. Between them was the information they concluded from the meeting, the past notes, the reports about souls and hearts, photos, and the coat.

" **DiZ."** Shinigami spoke, " **I know Sora's awakening is very important, given his feats, but isn't there another way for all this? A way to revive Sora as well as letting Roxas and Xion live too? They deserve hearts, I truly believe that. Surely you have sympathy for them?"**

" _That's a foolish question Shinigami." DiZ let out a light chuckle, "I've researched hearts for years. This IS the only way. Sora's heart needs his other components to fully function. His memories taken by Roxas, and power absorbed by that puppet — Xion."_

" **My students, seem to have some connection with Roxas and Xion. I doubt they'd want that friendship to end." he added. "Even though none have met Sora, they want to save him. They also don't want Roxas and Xion to lose their lives in the process."**

" _Your students are rather naive aren't they?"_

" **I prefer the terms— young, caring, compassionate."**

" _That may cost them dearly. If they can't sacrifice two for the greater cause, what about when the stakes are raised?"_

" **... it'll be up to them to decide. My son, Kid, might be the one to lead them."**

" _Wasn't he shrouded with darkness prior?"_

" **Yes, but he'll overcome it. He's a force to be reckoned with when he puts his mind to it!"**

" _Cheery."_

" **So there REALLY isn't another way to tackle this situation. Not even Magic can solve this?"**

" _No, magic merely alters nature. It can create many things, but not such a complicated thing such as the heart."_

" **Perhaps there's a solution with the magic inside BREW."**

" _Fine, we'll conduct more research once BREW and the others are retrieved. If it'll persuade your students to continue with their cooperation."_

" **Kids these days are getting wiser.~"**

" _Hmph. With that settled, shall we have a drink to celebrate this fruitful alliance?"_

" _Cheers!"_

Their glass cups clinked.

* * *

"Professor Stein, why were you looking at DiZ like that earlier?"

"What do you mean, Maka?"

"I mean… you had this look in your eye like you wanted to cut him down."

"I did?"

"Yeah."

"Think nothing of it. For now let's just catch up with the others."

* * *

"ARF!" the large Bully Dog yelped after getting hit by another Fira. The Fira caused the Heartless to be engulfed by flames. Despite the fiery layer, it attempted to slam it's body against Roxas. With a shift in weight, he guarded with the Keyblade. He could feel Xion's energy protecting him from the Bully Dog's attack.

"This Dog's tough!" Roxas gritted his teeth. He slashed at the Dog, as its' Heart at appeared and ascended. "Another one down!"

"Roxas watch out for the last two Neoshadows. Both sides!"

Roxas rolled forward, barely avoiding the sharp claws of the Neoshadows. "Thanks Xion!"

"You can thank me with some Sea Salt Ice Cream later, let's finish these guys off."

The first Neoshadow charged towards Roxas again while the second dived into the ground, honing in on Roxas. Roxas changed into a offensive stance with his body lowered, and the Keyblade in front of his body. The first Neoshadow slashed with it's left arm at Roxas's chest. He parried the strike and struck the Neoshadow on its head. It crashed against one of the slashed walls. As that Neoshadow was trying to regain its senses, the second Neoshadow popped from the ground and gave Roxas an uppercut. Before he could react, he received a slash against his chest. The Organization coat took most of the damage, but Roxas still got hurt nonetheless.

"Roxas!"

"It's not over!" Roxas recomposed himself, eyeing the second Neoshadow.

The Neoshadow launched itself towards Roxas only to meeting the end of the Keyblade. Roxas whacked the top of the Neoshadow into the ground, eliminating it before another move could be made. The first Neoshadow barely reacted, as Roxas initiated the final Neoshadows were defeated and victory was given to them. The atmosphere returned to normal as the chill gust of wind entered the entrance of Beast's Castle.

"W-was that the last one?" Roxas huffed as he watched the last pink heart vanish. "We still haven't found today's target."

"Yeah." Xion confirmed, "Roxas are you okay? You seem more tired than usual. Even back in Maka's home you seem more tired than usual."

"Let's just focus on finding today's target."

Xion returned to her original form, wiping away some sweat, "Have you been getting enough sleep recently? How about exercise?" she raised her bicep with pride, "Xion's special training might do you some good."

"Dunno." Roxas yawned, "I think you're just full of more energy than usual is all."

"Pfft, that's the best you got?" she playfully jabbed at him.

"Yeah, once I have some energy, then you'll be sorry."

"Suree, let's just head—"

 ***PSHHHHH***

The empty space in front of the duo began to ripple with darkness. The small ripple became bigger and bigger until it reached the size of the Corridor of Darkness. The Corridor stood there.

"Did you summon that Xion?" Roxas observed it, standing up.

"Nuh uh, you think it could be Axel?" Xion asked, "He might be no longer stationed at —"

" _ **Hello Roxas~"**_

The Keyblade duo paused at the unfamiliar voice. Roxas had tensed up as Xion had an expression of confusion. A voice came from the Corridor. The ominous voice had an unusually soothing tone to it. A girl's voice in a friendliest of manner. Did she know Roxas? It can't be Larxene, she's still at Castle Oblivion. Nonetheless the voice itself sounded _almost. No definitely. Flirtatious._

The speaker began revealing themselves outside the corridor of darkness. The figure's outfit was the same Organization coat, but it appeared that there was more that met the eye. The person's stature was around Xion's and walked closer.

"Who're you, and what do you want with Roxas?" Xion demanded first, transforming her hand into the front end of the Keyblade. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get."

"I'm sorry Xion, but we'll deal with you another time." with a simple gesture or perhaps a signal, another Corridor of Darkness was summoned, but underneath Xion causing her to fall downwards.

"Ahhhh!" as soon as she fell through the darkness, the portal vanished.

"Xion! Xion!" his attention shifted onto the newcomer, "Where is she?"

"She's safe don't worry Roxas. I just wanted to meet you. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't be this confident." she admitted. "However."

A second person walked out the Corridor of Darkness, also sporting the Organization outfit. The person stood behind the one who was currently speaking.

"I think now is a good as time as any."

"Well you're making a bad first impression if you ask me. Now." he glared, "Where's Xion?"

"Sorry loverboy, there's more important things at hand." The second figure spoke.

The first figure turned her back to the second. "Sorry, this is your time to shine. I'll stand over there if anyone tries to… interrupt-ribbit."

The second figure went over by one of the gargoyle statues.

The figure paused, but casted his question away as if it was irrelevant. To the mysterious figure, there were more important things to discuss it seemed.

"Roxas have you realized it yet," the figure asked, "Xion's taking your powers away. That's why you're getting weaker. That's why she's getting stronger."

"Taking my…powers away" he repeated. That statement, even if it was a lie made his throat become dry. He tried to summon his Keyblade but still no luck.

Reflecting upon his life, it was true Xion was getting more stronger recently and he was getting weaker; but surely it was because Xion trained more often. _Right?_ Maybe her newfound strength was due to her becoming the Keyblade and therefore becoming stronger to take down the Heartless.

His glare was replace by an expression of uncertainty, "What do you mean?"


	16. New Information (1)

**Author's Note: Hey hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a 2 parter, the second half will come soon. Feel free to give any feedback or private message if you want.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: New Information PART 1**

The disturbed blonde clenched his fist with uncertainty.

"What do you mean?!" Roxas leered at the mysterious figure, "Start talking before I make you start talking!"

"Ooo, someone's getting impatient. I like that." She giggled, clearing her throat quickly. "I mean, like getting straight to the point."

"What?" he furrowed his eyebrows in frustration, "Look, just tell me what you meant by Xion taking my powers."

"Hmmm." she placed a glove on her chin. "Let's start from the beginning to help you see the bigger picture. You see— your somebody, Sora, had sacrificed himself for a friend he cherished dearly. It's how you and I were created."

"So-ra? Created you _and_ me? So that means you're also a Nobody." Roxas processed this information. "Okay… what does that have to do with anything? I don't have any memories of my past life, and how does Xion fit into all this?"

"She's getting to that!" The second figure called from behind the gargoyle statue.

"You actually _do_ have bits of Sora's life and memories inside of you, you just don't have all the pieces together—as does Xion. Xion doesn't have a somebody as we do, she's a special kind of nobody. She was artificially created by your Organization to create Kingdom Hearts. She's been slowly absorbing both Sora's memories and powers, like a parasite." her hand changed into a closed fist.

"Xion's not a parasite!" his voice rose, "She's my friend!"

"Some friends can be toxic." she warned him, "Why do you think you can't summon the Keyblade anymore?"

Roxas furled. Even though the girl wore the Organization outfit, and her expression was clouded with darkness, Roxas could _feel_ her frowning and perhaps even her rage behind those words. _Why does she sound so mad? If she's a Nobody like me, why does she sound so… genuinely concerned about the Keyblade problem Xion and I have? How does she know about that? The only one who knows is Axel, Maka, Soul, Crona, and Ragnarok._

Despite that, it was as if he could see the logic behind her questions, yet as clouded as his mind was, he failed to have the information connect itself properly. Only bits and pieces were able to connect.

"!" _Maybe she might be onto something…_

She offered a hand, "Join me, Roxas. You can meet your other self—Sora. You can reunite with him and things will be all better."

 _Maybe not._

"What are you talking about?! There's nothing wrong in to begin with!" His frown deepened. "The Keyblade problem will get fixed. Once Axel gets back, we'll figure things out."

"And if Axel never returns?"

" **WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"**

"So, you weren't told by the others, or the news just hasn't reached them yet…"

 ***Meanwhile with Xion***

"W-where am I?" She opened her eyes and surveyed the surrounding.

The dark night with stars sprinkled about was the same as moments before, her hand in glove surfaced against the smooth stone. Her heel clicked against the floor beneath her. _I'm on the balcony! Why here of all places?_

She scanned below and saw Roxas in the courtyard being confronted by that person from before. _Who is that? The only girl in the Organization besides me is Larxene but she's back at the —_

"Xion."

Xion turned to the new voice. Her eyes widened as she recognized the speaker. The person sported the same outfit as she did, his silver hair flowed against the cool winds and a black sash covered his eyes.

"Riku? Is that really you? Where have you been?!"

"Around." he gave a small smile, letting himself return to frowning a moment later, "I hate to be the one to tell you, but you need to know."

"Know what?" she took a step back, her expression was easily worried by his next words.

"Roxas is going away with that girl. She's taking him away, permanently, I'm afraid."

"Y-you don't sound afraid. What do you want with Roxas?"

"Don't make this any harder. Just watch her take him away and accept it. It's for the best. You'll understand eventually once it's all over."

"Speak clearly!"

Silence entered the conversation. The barely audible noises made by Roxas and the girl could be heard. From her peripheral she saw the girl offer her hand.

 _I need to hurry! I don't believe Riku! I won't!_

She transformed her hand into the end of the Keyblade. Now it was Riku's turn to take a step back. His mouth was open, but failed to speak.

"You don't have the right to say that."

He gave a miffed sigh, "I have a job to do, so just cooperate."

Xion's eyes remained locked onto Riku with unwavering determination at her side.

"Don't distract me... are you going to summon your weapon or will this be an easy fight?"

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be."

Riku summoned his weapon, but his focus shifted to the Courtyard before the fight could even begin. It appeared as another portal of darkness appeared. Xion also took notice of the Courtyard.

 ***Back to Roxas***

"You're. Lying. That wouldn't happen, Axel's strong! I'm not going to Sora. You're just a stranger to me, why should I believe you?"

"Maybe this will help convince you." The hooded figure pulled down her hood, revealing herself. Without the hood, blonde hair went past her shoulders, "I think we might've gotten off the wrong foot. My name is Naminé. I just want to fix the mess I made."

Roxas stared at the girl quizzically. She had a pretty face and blue eyes that reminded him of… the ocean. He felt a scene replay in the back of his mind.

 _ ***Roxas saw memories of a youthful boy in red shorts and spiky brown hair***_

 _" **Sora you lazy bum." A young red-haired girl beamed.** Roxas could practically feel the boy internally blushing. " **I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here."**_

 _" **No! This huge, black THING swallowed me up!" The boy responded back. "I couldn't breathe! I couldn't — Ow!" the girl had thwacked him it seemed.** Roxas brushed his own head. What's her problem?_

 _" **Are you still dreaming?" she didn't seem to believe him in the slightest.**_

 _" **It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know. What was that place? So bizarre… "**_

 _ ***The memory stopped playing and Roxas was back in reality***_

Everything was normal, except the girl, Naminé, seemed displeased. Fighting could be heard in the distance. A roar not so far from the Courtyard, signalling either the end or the beginning at least. Roxas returned his attention to her.

"Look if that didn't convince you, what will convince you that you need to join Sora?"

"Even if I did _join_ Sora, what'd happened to me? To Xion? What would Sora even do that I can't!?"

Naminé paused. Roxas could see the hesitation. "C'mon spit it out!"

"You'd di—"

 ***PSHH***

The two nobodies turned their attention to the noise. A ripple of purple and dark flames bursted from the middle of the Courtyard. From the darkness came Saïx followed by Demyx and Crona. With a closer inspection it clearly showed that Demyx had a few bandages on his left and Crona was walking closeby to him with a leash around him. Crona looked _out_ but still conscious at the very least. His body was covered with a dark aura.

" _Saïx_?! Bad timing!" The second figure from behind the gargoyle statue said out loud in disbelief. "Hon' why here and why now-ribbit?!"

" _Saïx_?!" Roxas eyeballed the three with concern, "Why are—"

"It seems as if we're not too late." Saïx summoned his Claymore, "Number 9, Witch-Spawn, subdue the one behind the Gargoyle, I'll handle the Witch."

"You got it!" Demyx undid the leash, "Go get him boy!"

" **LET'S ROCK N' ROLL!"** Ragnarok bursted from the Crona's back and shifted into Demon Sword form.

" **RAHHH!"** Crona charged blindly at the figure behind the gargoyle.

"This isn't too good-ribbit!" the hooded figure ducked. "Don't you remember, it's me—" she took off the hood. "Eruka!"

As Crona focused on the woman named Eruka while Saïx charged at Naminé. Before he could strike, another hooded figure appeared. The figure held his guard against the blue-haired berserker. The weapon used had an interesting design, a red blade with dark spikes on the side with a white wing at the tip. The handle itself was red and black with a keychain of a red and black heart dangling.

"Riku!" Naminé said

Riku tried to strike Saïx, but he simply jumped out of the way. His boots clicked against the ground.

"So Riku is your name?" Saïx said, "You seem to have the same scent of darkness as Lord Xemnas. Care to explain?"

"I won't bore you with the details." Riku kept his guard. "Naminé, go get Roxas. Escape, now!"

Riku and Saïx were about to clash once more, only for the Master of the Castle to interrupt. He was in midair and in seconds into the ground. He let out a cry of agony as landed in the center of the Courtyard. He groaned as the rubble laid there beside him. He muttered something before succumbing to the pain and fainting. Saïx gasped in realization who the culprit would most likely be. He blocked an Aura blast from Riku focusing almost all his attention on the hooded figure.

"Demyx, Roxas go investigate." The blue lunatic commanded. "That impostor deems to be trouble. Eliminate whatever took down that hairy brute. Demon-Spawn and I will deal with the Impostor and Eruka."

"W-well since you asked nicely, I'll skedaddle right along then!" Demyx escaped any possibility of combat, "Be safe X-face. You too Cromboy.~"

Demyx was about to grab Roxas but he was nowhere to be found. The found gate could be heard opening and closing. Demyx looked at that area nervously. "D-did Roxas just get kidnapped?! By another kid! Great, now they'll probably get turned into mincemeat by whatever took down the furball!"

Demyx heard the gasping of air beside him. He turned and saw a short stock of a member— Xion right there. The hooded girl appeared to have her attention solely on where Roxas and the girl went— the Bridge with all the commotion.

"W-why are you here too?! You guys didn't take care of the Heartless?!" Demyx tried to make heads and tails of things. "Look, go after Roxas, I'll go… investigate the Castle!"

The Sitar player smiled with that idea.

"Yeah! I'll go to the Castle!" Demyx declared, "Good luck with Roxas!"

She darted towards the Bridge full steam. Xion sprinted towards the gate to the Bridge, avoiding any confrontation with the current fighters. She noticed Crona's unusual fighting aura and his erratic movements towards the girl with white hair behind the Gargoyle. She fended off the attacks rather well using an arrangement of tadpoles. _I just hope they can deal with them. Riku's strong. But so is Saïx … I just need to focus on defeating whatever beat the Beast!_

 **Saïx and Crona vs Riku and Eruka**

Eruka crash-landing into Riku. Crona regrouped with Saïx. The real match was about to begin. Riku noticed the darkness around him, with Saïx looking focused. The Berserker had noticed Eruka it seemed.

"Hey Crona snap out of it. I'm on your side-ribbit."

"Eruka, Crona's being controlled by darkness don't bother!" Riku said.

"You mean like what happened to Kid?"

"Just the same, but with Crona it looks more severe. Just focus on taking him down."

"Easy for you to say-ribbit." she summoned more explosive tadpoles. "Let's just take them down already."

"Easier said them done."

Riku charged at Saix with his weapon ready. Crona had blocked Riku's blade with Ragnarok. Sparks collided. Saïx had already gone for Eruka. Crona gave a fury of slashes in all directions, Riku dodging each one. The moment he tried to counter, Crona would use his blood from the floor as the setup for Needles. Riku dodged another hit and fired an Dark blast at the Swordsman's legs. He buckled but didn't fall.

Riku switched target. Saïx would was slicing through any tadpole launched in his direction.

"What happened to the Alliance?!"

"Sorry, but this witch has her own agendas!" she playfully stuck her tongue out.

Saïx was getting closer to the Frog-Witch no matter how far she was getting with Jackson under her. _Where's Free? He should be here by now! The spell shouldn't take that long-ribbit!_

The Berserker had caught up to Eruka and took an explosion to the face.

"Eat that!"

He didn't let go. His grip tightened. He slammed Eruka into one of the gargoyles, breaking it in two. Following his attack, he seized the moment and grabbed her by the back of the head. Eruka was coughing and trying to break free from his grasp. Her left hand was slowly in a position to snap.

Riku had a surprise attack. A dark blast from behind broke Saïx's grip, which was followed by tadpole blast to the chest. Saïx crashed into one of the walls. Saix gave a fearsome snarl, showing he still had much fight left in him. The dark aura surrounding Crona hadn't let up either. The fighting machines still weren't defeated. Riku and Eruka still had a mission to fulfill, and the fight continued.

...

As the four continued the life or death match, Demyx skedaddled out the courtyard as he said he would. Fleeing from danger to inside the castle he collided into a large man with a prison gee. The large man had stopped mumbling some words and took notice of the Melodious Nocturne.

"Finally some action!" the large man grinned ear to ear, letting his calloused hands crack themselves, "The name's FREE and what's yours?"

" _Finally, an excuse to bail_!" Demyx quivered in his Organization boots, "It's Demyx. Wait, aren't you from the Witch Order? Is the alliance still going on?" Demyx eyed the surrounding, trying to figure out the culprit behind the gashes and tears all over the walls and doors. He slowly backed away, wondering if there's a way to escape this criminal. "If it isn't, there's still no need to go after us!"

"Wait I wanna fight you!"

"Go fight someone else, I'm outta here." Demyx turned around, trying to decide where to flee next.

"Chicken."

"Better chicken than gone I'd say."

"Is that really the best the Organization has? I saw what's happening outside. Two pipsqueaks, a brainwashed Medusa Jr., Saïx and whatever breed of chicken you are." Demyx turned back around to see Free sitting on the stairwell.

"And what does that exactly make you then? You're with the Witch Order. You're like their pet dog. That's superbad, we just wanna regain our hearts." The Nobody waved his finger in a sideway motion.

"What's wrong with the Witch Order?" the prisoner shrugged, "We just wanna keep livin'. I'm only in it to get what suits me; a long life. And maybe a little more."

"I also wanna live a long life too! This Organization is my best bet to become human again!"

"Same, just a smidge different from what I just said."

"..."

"..."

The Wolf Man and the Melodious Nocturne locked eyes. Demyx sighed and sat next to FREE, now smiling.

"We're not so different. Ya' know FREE, right? I'm beginning to think you're standup guy! Best-man material even! I bet we have a lot in common once we get to know each other!"

Now FREE was smiling as well.

"You're not so bad yourself!"

"Wanna get some food and maybe chat some more?"

"I don't know Demy. I mean, you seem like a guy who can talk a storm, I like that, but…"

"C'mon you can tell me, we're FRIENDS."

"I dunno if I should tell you."

"If it's bad news I can take it! I'm not strong physically but I'm buff mentally!"

He raised his noodle arms with FREE laughing.

"Alright. I-it's kinda my job right now to follow orders. There was this woman named Medusa who… assisted me with leaving prison earlier than expected. I owe her a lot, and I really enjoy not being imprisoned. No fun there."

"Pfft. Job, smob.C'mon, it'll be fun. You're name is FREE for cryin out loud. When does a guy name FREE take orders— constrained to some Witch Order for that matter? He shouldn't, I'm telling ya. How about this, the first round of food will be on me. Wherever you wanna go, on the house. It's what friends do— hangout, share some stories, make memories."

"Hmm. You're right! I should be FREE. It's my name so I need to stick to it. Thanks Demyx, I'll take you up on that offer!"

With a snap, a flurry of purple and dark flames came forth, and Demyx bowed.

"Gentlemen first."

"Wow! You really ARE a swell guy. Hol' on, I need to enchant myself a bit."

"Enchantments? Like the magic stuff? What for?"

"Yessir, anti-darkness spell. If I don't I'd be in real danger while traveling through worlds like you guys would without your Organization hoodies. Really glad the alliance is still up or none of us wizards or witches would know how to survive in the darkness."

"Spells? Could you teach me some? I bet you know a lot with all that knowledge stored in your noggin'."

"HAHAHA you're probably right. I'll teach you a thing or two about black blood if your curious."

"The stuff Cromboy is filled with? That'd be wicked awesome! I'll teach you some of my water spells. OH! I can even teach you to play an instrument— WE CAN FORM A BAND!"

The two continued talking about while entering the Corridor of Darkness.

 ***In the heart of all this chaos in the Beast's Castle, a friendship was formed***


	17. New Information (2)

**Now past the gate of the Courtyard, Roxas and Naminé saw what had defeated the Beast.** It was a bulky Heartless made of wood and underneath was a set of various wheels. It's width was essentially the size of the bridge. It's front had a gaping opening, with three archer Soldiers riding on top. The three looked at one another deciding whether or not to attack. This Heartless was classified as the Infernal Engine.

"Roxas, is it normally that… huge?"

"No clue, some Heartless take different shapes I guess." Roxas attempted to summon his Keyblade. "Damn it!"

"What's wrong?" she observed the Infernal Engine carefully.

"I still can't summon the Keyblade. Guess my best bet is magic…"

"You need magic, I'm your girl!" she gave a confident grin, "Here, grab my hand. I'll show you what I mean! I know we had our differences earlier but right now we need to prioritize."

"Offering the Heartless a handshake isn't fighting." he tried to keep frowning. _I know I'm not too happy with her, but I can't seem to… stay angry at her. What is this emotion? Is this emotion? Nobodies can't feel anything... I need to focus.  
_

Xion finally caught up. Roxas' face immediately brightened. Naminé's previous grin faded and retracted her hand. Xion saw the Infernal Engine. Back to Roxas.

"Wow that's a problem," she eyed it. "Roxas are you ready?"

"Yeah," he turned to Naminé, "Naminé, get to safety— away from all the fighting. Xion and I will handle things from here, it's what we— " he talked to the hand. His expression practically spelled 'what are you doing?'.

"Just grab my hand."

"Roxas, we need to take down the Heartless, come on!" Xion grabbed his hand.

"Aww have a heart Xion, he **has** two hands." the yellow haired lass took the other hand. "I'm just making sure he's has the resources to get the job done."

"Who. Are. You?" Xion glared. She internally gritted her teeth.

"My name is Naminé, but right now we need to focus fighting that Heartless!"

"Roxas let her go, she's a liability."

"Transform." Roxas groaned. "I'll improvise."

"I… alright, fine."

Roxas squeezed each hand; Xion on the right, Naminé on the left.

Xion focused her mind on the image of the Keyblade. Every inch was protected in light while her body transformed. Her mind was a weapon and so was her body. After the successful transformation, she opened her eyes as saw Roxas holding her hand, and on his other was Naminé.

"Roxas tell the girl to get the safety, you can't fight a Heartless with a handicap of holding _some_ girl's hand."

Roxas turned to Naminé, about to give her the plan. That plan being her sent to safety. Before any word could be spoken, the blonde squeezed Roxas' hand.

"What are you—"

 ***PSHH***

In a flash of light, Naminé channeled her own magic, surrounded in light for a fraction of a time. When that fraction was over, a new form had taken over Naminé— a Keyblade! A bright white Keyblade with angel wings near the handle. At the end of the shaft had the blade intertwined into a heart. The keychain was a yellow fruit in the shape of a star.

Roxas gasped.

"!" Xion couldn't help but gawk at Naminé's new form. Of all times now she felt a little self-conscious. Her Keyblade form felt dull in comparison.

"I call this form, Oathkeeper!" Naminé beamed with pride in Oathkeeper form. The warmth of the hilt reached his hands even through the gloves. It seemed as if she gave him strength. He lifted her with ease.

"Y-your Keyblade is beautiful. You're light too!" Roxas stammered, "Can you do any magic?"

"Just the standard ones. Though, I'd say it's my specialty. Brute strength isn't my forte Rox'." she grinned, "Whenever your ready that is."

"I-I can do magic too." Xion reminded him, "Bet I'm stronger too." _Rox? I never gave Roxas a nickname… just who IS she?_

"I'll be counting on you." Roxas grinned, " I think we've kept this Heartless waiting long enough."

"Agreed. Great minds think alike don't you think?~"

"..." Xion pouted in Keyblade form.

Now with two Keyblades in hand, Roxas spun both and charged towards the Infernal Engine. The Heartless sent out several crates which had Soldiers popping out left and right. They enwreathed the Duel Wielder in seconds. Roxas had slashed each one in seconds. His relentless assault was like a tornado destroying anything in its' path.

"Wow Roxas you're moving a lot faster than usual!" Xion said. "And a lot stronger too!"

"Maybe he's trying to impress a certain someone." Naminé suggested.

"I just feel… stronger than usual, that's all." he humbled himself, "It's like I'm getting stronger rather than weaker with two Keyblades."

"You should fight like that more often."

"Maybe if I could use two weapons more often."

"Happy to oblige~."

Roxas shifted gears and targeted the Engine while dodging the array of arrows send down by the Archer Soldiers. The Infernal Engine backed all the way to the other side of the Bridge, it's open mouth now closed. Roxas stood in the middle of the Bridge, panting.

"I ***huff*** used a bit more energy than I thought."

"Roxas use me!" Naminé said.

"What?!" Roxas and Xion spoke in unison.

"Aim me at the wheels when it gets close. I'll freeze the wheels and it should stop the mobility."

"And if it doesn't?"

"We'll improvise."

Roxas took a defensive stance, the Keyblade in the front, the Oathkeeper aimed to the side. The Infernal Engine powered itself full gear and went straight towards Roxas. Roxas readied himself for the frontal hit. The Infernal Engine gave a powerful roar and drove full force towards the Dual-Wielding Nobody. The ground shook as the heartless got closer.

"Now!"

A storm of ice came from the Oathkeeper. The ice hit the entire ground as well. A pillar ice found itself in the path of the heartless and broke. Roxas took the hit and crashed against the castle gates, the wood pushed back upon the heavy impact. Within seconds he got back up, with the Oathkeeper as a stand.

"Magic is your specialty huh." Xion repeated.

"I-I thought it'd work. I'm sorry.." Naminé apologized, "I thought the ice would stop the Heartless."

"Any other ideas? If ice won't work, how about fire?"

"Fire?"

"Yeah! Like a big one too! It's made of wood, and the tires look a bit worn down by the ice. It's skidding right now."

The Infernal Engine was spinning its wheels loudly, roaring engine to escape the ice. If not careful, it could crash out the Bridge. Roxas was now standing, his posture low, and deciding where to strike.

"So the plan's to use fire? Let's give it all we got." He stood pointing the Keyblade at the Heartless, "If Xion's fire doesn't get it done, maybe Naminé's will. You said it's your specialty, now's the time to prove it."

Xion concentrated all of her magic into the palm of her hand. The fireball inflated at the tip of the Keyblade's end. Roxas aimed it at the Infernal Engine.

" **Firaga!"** Xion shouted.

It went past the ice on the ground, melting it, and made a direct hit on the front. The large creature didn't falter, and with the floor no longer an icy prison, it drove top speed at the Dual Wielder, water skidding past.

"Plan B it is."

He aimed the Oathkeeper this time, the mobile behemoth getting closer by the second. Naminé focused every bit of magic she stored up into the index finger, aiming it carefully with one eye closed. Roxas saw the fireball concentrated at the tip. No bigger than his head, and smaller than Xion's last magic attack. In a single breathe, she released it.

" **Megaflare!** " Naminé roared.

The small fireball after shot, with the crack of Roxas's arm feeling the recoil. The once small fireball became the size of the Infernal Engine at least and incinerated it into smithereens as well as bits of the floor and wall around the bridge leaving a smoldering rocks and wooden crates burnt to ashes. Magic really is her specialty.

The Infernal Engine was defeated as it's giant pink heart ascended to the skies. It left a trail of shimmering dust on top of the pile of ashes everywhere.

Both girls reverted to their original forms while Roxas gritted his teeth in pain, his arm broken and the pain so intense, his mind failed to describe or focus on anything in particular. They had no potions left since they used it while searching throughout the castle earlier that mission. All three were exhausted from the fight.

"That's one problem dealt with." Xion said.

Patting the dirt off herself, Xion quickly noticed her partner's condition. Roxas was standing up while his free arm had wrapped up the other one into a makeshift cloth. He was one arm down. He tried to not show much pain.

"Wait, Roxas are you okay? What happened?"

"When Naminé launched the attack, the kickback was stronger than I thought. Don't worry I'll be prepared next time." He held up his good arm, "This one works fine."

"We're out of potions and used all our magic too…" Xion frowned.

The ravennette turned to the blonde known as Naminé.

"Who are you, really? You're able to transform into a Keyblade like me."

"Just a Nobody." She said, her focus on Roxas once more. "Roxas, that offer is still up for grabs."

"My decision doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things, does it?"

"Your cooperation would certainly help."

Xion transformed her fist into the end of the Keyblade..

"Answers. Now." She glared. Xion began to glow a faint glow of white surrounded her. Roxas also began to glow but fainter than she was.

"-UGH!" Roxas fainted, his knees buckled and unable to endure the unexpected pain.

Both girls turned their attention to him. Xion was shocked and horrified while Naminé was frowning and calm.

"You caused this. You're why Roxas is hurting. Soon it'll be too late." Naminé summoned a portal of darkness, putting her hood back on. "I'd take Roxas with me, but I'm all out of magic and my group's retreated already. Next time, Roxas will be mine. He'll be where he belongs."

"I won't let you have Roxas." Xion readied herself for another fight.

Naminé vanished into her corridor of darkness.

Xion, now left alone with her thoughts and a unconscious Roxas she realized the fighting on the other side of the Castle Gate come to a close as well. She carefully set Roxas against the side of the bridge, and stacked the broken rubble to hide him from plain sight. Smacking her cheeks and took a breath of fresh air. She finally wore the hoodie over her head. _It's time to see what happened._

She went through the Castle Gate and prepared herself for the worse.

…

 ***Courtyard***

"..."

Xion stared at the exhausted Saix and the fallen Crona. The pink hair swordsman was sleeping peacefully, and not even Ragnarok was out to disturb him. All four of them were covered in scrapes, bruises, and potential scars all over, even with the Organization coats to provide protection.

"Forget you saw anything today. I'm willing to ignore the lack of report for today. Including Demyx. Wherever he went. Give him that message when you see him." the wounded Berserker ordered. "The Witch Order has betrayed us. We have no further use of them."

He had a mix between a frown and a smile. He noticed Xion was still present.

"Wherever Roxas is, is no concern of mine. Go grab the Witch-Spawn and head back to HQ."

Despite the wounds, Saïx stood back up and made his own portal and returned to HQ. Xion shortly got Crona and found Roxas where she hid him. Before departure she heard a brown-haired woman approach the fallen beast. She hid as the Organization instructed her when the world inhabitants were nearby.

"Ngnn… Bella, run… back to the Castle. You.. mustn't get hurt." He barely murmured. "T-the creatures are stronger than I thought.."

"No! Those creatures are gone! You need to head back, I'm treating those wounds." She said with fierce determination. "If you get hurt, who'll protect the others? We need you alive. I want you alive!"

The two bickered while she assisted beast into the castle.

"..." Xion watched from a distance before taking Roxas and Crona into the Darkness to head back home. _What's going on?_


End file.
